


Marriage Contract

by showkifamily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Domestic Violence, JooHyuk, Kihyun as wife, M/M, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Yoo Kihyun, Showki, Slow Burn, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: Story where Kihyun is forced to marry spoiled brat Hyunwoo in order to pay his parent's debt. Without he know that Hyunwoo is behind all of this. Hyunwoo who promised to make Kihyun's life miserable.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 395
Kudos: 401





	1. Alpha's Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to make this kind of fic, but since english is not my first language, i found it a little bit difficult. so bare with me if you find any wrong grammar or word chosen. Also, i always referred omega as "wife" in my fics, so if you find it uncomfortable, you know where the exit is. :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Kihyun's and Hyunwoo's marriage life.

Today was the worst day in Yoo Kihyun's life. Today is the day he officially married to a billionaire’s son who has been arranged for him by his parents. The reason for that, is a huge debt his parents has to the billionaire.

Son Hyunwoo, is the man he is going to be married to.The heir of the Son family. The richest family in Korea with chain of businesses. Huge amount of money in their bank accounts which makes Hyunwoo’s lives comfortable life. Whatever the man wants he will get it. Makes him the spoiled man who Kihyun really hates.

Actually, back in college, Kihyun had a bad experience with this man. One night in his first year of college, in front of Kihyun's friends, Hyunwoo kissed him. A kiss on the lips. The first kiss Kihyun saved for his soulmate. An Alpha who going to love him for who he is. But, that spoiled man, Son Hyunwoo already stole his first kiss. They didn't even have in a relationship.

In fact, He hated Son Hyunwoo before the kiss even happened. Since the first day he set foot on campus, Hyunwoo who is 3 years his senior has always bugging him. Trying to get close to him. He didn’t know what the reason behind that. Does Hyunwoo likes him, or its just all fun games to him. So Kihyun had always makes it clear he is not interested. But even so, Hyunwoo has never seems to pay any attention to it. Kihyun would always find a bar of chocolate on his desk every morning. His favorite white chocolate which he doesn’t even know how Hyunwoo knows that. Hyunwoo also would always take a seat next to him during lunch every afternoon. Shoving whoever sitting next to him away. Since then, he hated Son Hyunwoo more. They got involved in petty arguments almost every day. Even though they were of different classes, somehow Hyunwoo always managed to find him and bother him to no end. And Kihyun hated it. A spoiled playboy who only knows how to make people sad or embarrassed. That was Hyunwoo in Kihyun's eyes.

Yoo Kihyun. If anyone asks what Son Hyunwoo hates the most in the world. It's Yoo Kihyun. An arrogant omega he met back in college. An omega who dares to reject him. The only person who dares to reject Son Hyunwoo. 

Honestly speaking,Hyunwoo has always had his eyes on Yoo Kihyun since the first day on of college. Kihyun who looks cute that time. His curly hair that was dyed brown, the round glasses he always wore and also the vanilla scent emitting from him, caught Hyunwoo's attention.

Hyunwoo had never liked people at first sight before. Yes, Hyunwoo is a playboy. Omega and beta throw themselves at him. Begging to be fucked even. But Kihyun was different, and Hyunwoo find it really intriguing. it makes him to wants the omega even more.

Since then, Hyunwoo started trying to get close to Kihyun. From classic move such as putting chocolate or flower on Kihyun's table every day, even bothering him, wanting to get his attention by sitting next to the omega during lunch. But instead of getting closer, Kihyun distance himself more from Hyunwoo.

That day his campus held a senior and junior gathering night. which means Hyunwoo can meet Kihyun. It was honestly a boring night for Hyunwoo. And because of his friend's stupidity, Hyunwoo had to get involved in this childish game. Truth or Dear. Who even still play this game in college?

And it was Hyunwoo's unlucky day. He had to do the "Dare" his friends had prepared for him. A “dare” to kiss Yoo Kihyun. At this point, he was quite sick of his friends moking him for not being able to get to Kihyun. The Son Hyunwoo who claimed to get whatever he wants, failed to get attention from an omega. So that’s basically why Hyunwoo accept the “Dare”. To prove to his friend that he can have Kihyun, whatever it takes.

A Slap. That's what he got instead of a kiss. An Omega, from a lowly class, dared to slap him across the face. In front of his friends. In front of everyone who came to the event. Kihyun surely has embarrassed him. More like insult him. To call Hyunwoo angry at that time was an under-statement. He was furious. If not for the influence of the alcohol he drank that night, he might have choked Kihyun until the latter was out of breath. Instead, he could only watched him walk away, with hands on his stinging cheeks.

“I hate you Son Hyunwoo. I Hate you so much. " That was the last word he heard from Kihyun that night, before the man disappeared before him. And that night, he promised himself he would make Yoo Kihyun's life miserable.

So, here is Kihyun now. An omega of Son Hyunwoo. No, a guarantee of his family's debt to be exact. The one who has to give an heir for Son family in order to get out of this marriage contract.

Kihyun cried in the car on the way to Hyunwoo's house. The Alpha was sitting next to him, but didn't say anything. Acting as if he is not there. His face was cold. He just looking out the window. His attitude was completely different with his family presence before.

A mansion seen from a distance. A very big house without neighbors. With a very large garden. "This man is very rich." Kihyun said to himself. Slowly, he can feel worries and fear creeping up inside him. What will happen to him that he is here now. What kind of destiny lay ahead of him that he is now officially became Hyunwoo's wife.

"Come in" said Hyunwoo when he saw Kihyun just standing still at his door. His hands fidgeting. His gaze lowered.

Kihyun raised his head to look ahead. Hyunwoo with his cold gaze, waiting for him to get inside. So braced himself, stepped into the luxury mansion.

After Kihyun entered, Hyunwoo slammed the door behind him. Which shocked the smaller man. Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's wrist, pushed him to the door of the house he had just slammed. Hyunwoo banged both his fists on the door, on both side of Kihyun's head. Again, making Kihyun flinched. He trapped Kihyun in between, their face so close he can even feel Kihyun’s breath.

"Listen to me. No one should know that we are not on a good term. I never wanted you to be my wife. On the contrary, I FUCKING HATE YOU. Because of you, I can't marry Minhyuk. Remember, you are only here as guarantee of your parents' debt. Your position in this house is only as a maid I have fired to stay in this freaking contract. Do you understand that?”! Hyunwoo said to Kihyun. His tone was getting higher and higher. His eyes filled with hatred. Just like how Kihyun looked at him that night.

Kihyun didn't dare to look at the man in front of him. His head hung low, eyes looking at his feet. He's terrified. He wanted to cry. But he is not going do that in front of Hyunwoo. He doesn't want to look weak in front of that arrogant man.

"ANSWER ME YOO KIHYUN" hyunwoo shouted to the smaller man when get no answer. Banging his fist on the door again. Is he deaf?

Once again, Kihyun flinched. In his life, no one has ever shouted at him. Not even his parents when they are mad at him. He is too terrified to answer. No words could came out. So, he just answered Hyunwoo with a weak nod. 

"Good. You're going to sleep in the guest room. And try not to get out of your room too often. I don’t want to see your face. I'm sick of it. “Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun from the door, practically shoved him to the floor before making his way out of his house.

After Hyunwoo left, Kihyun could only cry. The tears that had been holding back, couldn't be stopped. He cried out loud. Letting out all the pain he felt. He wants to go home.


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Hyunwoo would go to the one and only Minhyuk after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rather a boring chapter. But hey, at least i post an update! :P

Is he Happy? Is he happy now that he had tied Kihyun with this marriage? Hyunwoo had been continuously asking himself. Deep down, he still has a little feeling for Kihyun. Of course, he should be happy he can finally have Kihyun for himself. But every time he remembered what happened that night, his hatred arose. Overshadowing his feelings for Kihyun. 3 years he had tried to forget the humiliation he felt that night, somehow he never could. Anger? Heartache? What does he actually feel?

"Baby, I have received your message. What are you doing here?” A beautiful man sitting on Hyunwoo's lap. His hand gently stroked Hyunwoo's hair.

Lee Minhyuk. An adult magazine model that Hyunwoo knows from a friend named Hyungwon. Someone who Hyunwoo claimed as boyfriend. Minhyuk was the one who was able to make Hyunwoo slowly forget about Kihyun. Whenever he feel stress, Hyunwoo would go to one and only Lee Minhyuk to relief his mind. But does that make Minhyuk his boyfriend when all they they do is having sex whenever they meet? But Hyunwoo needs Mihyuk’s body. And Minhyuk needs Hyunwoo’s money and connection to further his career.

"Oh, you’re here?" said Hyunwoo. His hands were wrapped securely around the cute man's waist. His face was buried in Minhyuk's chest, inhaling the strawberry scent from Minhyuk's body.

"Are you in a bad mood?" asked Minhyuk. "didn’t you had your wedding today?" he added.

“Hmm. Please don't bring it up again. I'm sick thinking about it. "Replied Hyunwoo. He lifted his head to look at the man in his lap. Minhyuk is beautiful. Maybe way more beautiful than Kihyun. His face is rather seductively sexy. His milky skin and skinny tall body makes every man wants to have him. And Hyunwoo feels a little pride to have him as his. He is Son Hyunwoo after all.

Minhyuk brought his face closer to Hyunwoo's face, giving the alpha a soft kiss on the lips. Hyunwoo closed his eyes, kissing Minhyuk back. Slowly, their kiss became hotter. Hyunwoo find his tongue roaming inside Minhyuk’s mouth. And his hands also groping the model's ass.

"Ahh, Hyunwoo, let's go somewhere else" asked Minhyuk when he realized they’re making out at the bar. Hyunwoo smirked. He then stood up and grabbed Minhyuk's wrist. Pulling him to a private room where they reserved to have sex whenever they visit Hyungwon's club.

"You smell really good Min." Hyunwoo said in the middle of kissing Minhyuk's neck. He likes this strawberry smell.

Minhyuk's clothes torn impatiently. Hyunwoo's lips back to explore the upper body of the omega leaving trails of bite marks. Before finally stopped at his nipples, biting the little pink lump.

This is what he likes about Minhyuk. That man was always there when Hyunwoo need a sexual release. Without protest. Without question. He will do anything Hyunwoo asked. And Hyunwoo feels it so addictive.

"Ah baby, just fuck me. I can't take it anymore” Minhyuk let out a lewd moan. His hand found its way to unzip Hyunwoo’s pants.

Minhyuk erotic moan drove Hyunwoo insane. He just wants to immediately fuck him. 

Without waiting long, he inserted two fingers into Minhyuk's hole. Pushing it in and out trying to prep the man before adding another digit a brief moment late.

"Ahhhh." Minhyuk let out a loud moan when Hyunwoo finally remove his fingers and replacing it with his now hard dick.

Hyunwoo roughly kissed Minhyuk's lips. His fingers still abusing Minhyuk’s nipple. Soon, Hyunwoo started to move his hips. Moving back and forth to fuck Minhyuk deeper and harder until he felt the familiar knot inside him.

“Min, I’m coming” Hyunwoo gave a hard trust before finally spilled his thick warm liquid inside Minhyuk.

Kihyun finally done cleaning the entire room in the huge house. The very large house which is 3 times bigger than his house. He also done making dinner for Hyunwoo just in case his husband go home with empty stomach. He is a maid after all, and this is what a maid does, right?

Suddenly, the phone rang making Kihyun slightly jumped in surprise. Is it his parents? Because he doesn't want to talk to them at the moment, he was afraid that he couldn't hold back his tears and ended up making his parents worried.

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. It was Hyunwoo’s mother.

“Hello, Mrs. Son”. Kihyun was nervous, this is his very first call with his mother in law. Although Mrs. Son is a nice lady, he just can’t help but feels nervous. He is hiding a huge secret after all.

“Hello Kihyun, can you just call me Mom? You are now my son-in-law. " the lady playfully nag. Kihyun could feel the other person smile.

Kihyun laugh awkwardly. “ yes, mom. Umm.. Is there anything I can help? "

“Are you with Hyunwoo? I called his cell phone several times but he didn’t answered. There are few things I need to talk about. "

Kihyun didn’t know what to answer. He didn't even have the chance to ask where Hyunwoo left this afternoon. He was afraid he might gave her the wrong answer.

"Umm .. no mom. Hyunwoo said he had to go to the office. There are several important things that must be done" Kihyun lied. He hoped Hyunwoo would not give a different answer if his mother asked him later.

"Ah, really? Okay, call me when he arrived then. Tell him there is something important I need to talk about." Said Hyunwoo's mother before she hung up the phone.

Kihyun contemplating with himself whether he should call Hyunwoo. But he didn't even have the number. He mentally slapped himself. He should have at least asked him his number just in case thing like this happen.

So, Kihyun decided to wait for Hyunwoo in the living room. This way he could tell him soon as he got home. He knew he supposed to be in his own room when the alpha came. But this is important, right? He could only hope Hyunwoo could understand.

Hyunwoo saw Kihyun sleeping on the sofa in his living room when he walked into the house. His body curled up, making him looks so small. The omega must be cold. The weather is rather chilly these weeks. Kihyun should have slept in the room. Why did he sleep here?

The Alpha approached sleeping Kihyun. He found himself admiring the face of the man who is now his wife. Kihyun is still the same. Kihyun is still the cute Kihyun he saw on the first day of collage. Innocent and beautiful. His long lashes, pointy nose and soft pink lips, everything is perfect.

Until finally the image of Kihyun slapping him appeared again. His eyes that were gently staring at Kihyun now have filled with the familiar hatred. The urge to carry Kihyun to move him to his bedroom is now gone. He decided to walk away, leaving Kihyun to stay asleep on the sofa. He doesn't care if the man get sick or even freeze to death.

“umm.. You’re home? Where were you all day?” Kihyun ask cautiously. Hands rubbing his eyes, getting rid of the remaining sleepiness.

Hyunwo’s eyes widened to the question. Anger raising inside. How dare he asked stuff like that. Is he trying to play wife now?

He turned around. Looking straight at the smaller man who was now standing in front of the sofa, his eyes portraying his anger. “It’s none of your business. You’re not my wife. You are just a maid here. Why the fuck you asked that question! " hyunwoo snapped.

Kihyun lowered his head avoiding Hyunwoo’s gaze. He can smell the burnt coconut emitting from his body. Hyunwoo is angry. “Um… your mother called. She said there is something important that needed to be discussed with you. " Said Kihyun still very cautious.

"I'll call her tomorrow." Said Hyunwoo continued his steps to go to his room.

“And don't sleep in the living room. I told you I don't want to see your face when I’m home”. Hyunwoo added coldly before walking into his room and slamming the door shut.

That night, Kihyun cry himself to sleep. Does Hyunwoo really hate him that much? How could he live with a man who cursed him so badly? Kihyun could only wish Hyunwoo would give some mercy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm sucks at smut. I'm still learning. Don't forget to leave comment, i'd like to know what you think about this chapter.


	3. Emotional and Physical Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hurt Kihyun Physically too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you, i refer omega as "Wife" in my story, if find it uncomfortable, you know what to do. :P
> 
> a little longer chapter in celebration of MX comeback. Anyway, have you seen the MV Monbebe? please keep streaming, dont forget our goal. Also, dont forget to vote for Monsta x

Kihyun woke up from his short nap when someone hit the back of his airplane seat. Yes, he is now on Hyunwoo's private plane to Jeju Island. They will spend their 4 days honeymoon there which was a gift from Hyunwoo’s parents.

"Yah! wake up, we're almost there" Said Hyunwoo wearing his jacket and sunglasses along.

Kihyun groaned, his head felt dizzy. "urgh, can't he just wake me up more gently?" Kihyun mumbled to himself, lazily straightened his seat.

From the airplane window on his right, Kihyun can already see Jeju Island from above. It looks so beautiful. Kihyun got very excited to spend his vacation there. It doesn't matter whether Hyunwoo will accompany him or not. Kihyun is a grown man who can take care of himself and have fun by himself.

Arriving at the airport, KIhyun and Hyunwoo were greeted by a middle-aged man who introduced himself as Mr. Kim. He is one of Hyunwoo's parents' private secretaries who is in charge to oversee Son Family businesses in Jeju Island, such as hotels, villas, and restaurants

"Welcome, Mr. Hyunwoo." Greeted the man kindly. "Welcome Mr. Kihyun."

"Have you prepared my car?" said Hyunwoo nonchalantly. Kihyun really hated seeing this side of him. Could she be a little more polite to older people?

"Yes, sir. This is the key. " Hyunwoo took the key then walked to the red sports car parked behind the black sedan. With that he left Kihyun and Mr. Kim. The spoiled man even left his suitcase just like that.

Kihyun knew where the man was going. Hyunwoo had a call with Minhyuk on his way to the airport. From what he overheard, Hyunwoo had flew Minhyuk to Jeju Island yesterday. So, he was sure that Hyunwoo must be visiting him now.

"Okay, Mr. Kihyun, let me bring your suitcase and take you to the villa." Master Kim said, snapping Kihyun out of his thought.

Kihyun smiled at Mr. Kim, handing over his suitcase for Mr. Kim to put into the trunk. He didn't realize that he had already put Hyunwoo's suitcase first.

"How was your trip, Mr. Kihyun?" asked Mr. Kim while starting to drive the car.

"Um fun sir .. please just call me Kihyun. I will be more comfortable with that, "asked Kihyun. “Also, can I call you uncle?”

"You can call me however you want Kihyun " Replied the middle aged man, smiling from the rear view.

Mr. Kim stopped the car at a beautiful villa with a large courtyard. It's not as big as Hyunwoo's house, but living in a villa this big definitely costs a lot of money.

“Kihyun, this is my phone number. Please just call me if you need anything. " Uncle Kim held out his name card.

Kihyun nodded. He thanked him as he send Mr. Kim away.

Kihyun was astonished to see the interior of the villa. Almost every side walled by large glass. He could see the sea view back the villa very clearly. The blue water glistened with under the bright ray of sunlight. So beautiful. Kihyun had never been to a place like that. Too bad now that he had the chance, he went with a monster instead.

The villa is decorated with various kinds of flower bouquets in every corner. And Kihyun really likes that. Flowers make him happy. It's just that, there is one thing bothered him. This large house only has 1 bedroom. "WTF!!" swore kihyun. "Do I have to sleep in the same bed with that man" Kihyun feel disgusted. There is no way he’s going to share the same bed with that playboy. He’d rather sleep on the floor.

Hyunwoo parked his luxury car in the courtyard of his private villa 3 hours after he landed in Jeju. He needed to visit Minhyuk first. There is no way he is gonna spend the boring honeymoon with Kihyun. He usually bring Minhyuk to stay in the villa, but this time he had to make Minhyuk stay in a smaller hotel so that no one would find out. Bringing your mistress to you honeymoon. “Hah” Hyunwoo chuckled sarcastically. It would cost him his inheritance. And Hyunwoo wouldn’t want that to happen. Better safe than sorry.

A whiff of vanilla scent can be smelled villa once Hyunwoo got inside. It was unusual for the villa to smell like vanilla. Especially with that much flower inside. It should be floral scent, right? Just like every time Hyunwoo visiting.

The muscular man went straight to his bedroom, didn’t even care where Kihyun is. When he opened the door to the bedroom, at the same time, Kihyun just came out of the bathroom. The smaller man was wearing a very thin white T-shirt, Hyunwoo swore he could almost see his nipples and the very black shorts showing Kihyun's milky white thighs. He looks. .. sexy.

"Sorry, I was just going to swim" said Kihyun shyly. His cheeks immediately reddened seeing Hyunwoo staring at him from head to toe.

Hyunwoo then fixed his gaze to Kihyun's face, staring coldly. He didn't want Kihyun to think he was checking on him. Immediately, the alpha looked away, walked towards the walking closet next to the bathroom. He took some clothes and pants before putting them in the suitcase.

"Hyunwoo-shi, you won't spend the night here?" Kihyun braced himself to ask Hyunwoo. He just wanted to make sure he could use the entire mattress for himself also he needed to prepare a reason just in case Hyunwoo’s mother called him again. But he realized, the question might bother or offended the Alpha.

The older man did not answer. Still focusing on packing his belongings without even looking at Kihyun.

"Um .. Hyunwoo-shi, I ..."

“God, Kihyun. I told you not to act like my wife. Are you stupid or something!! " Hyunwoo cut off Kihyun's sentence before walking over to the man, pulling the suitcase that he had finished packing.

"Are you going to spend the night with Minhyuk?" Kihyun suddenly asked a question that even himself was surprised. His eyes wide open from shock. How could he be that brave.

Hyunwoo was surprised too. How dare that omega ask him a question. He even dared to mention Minhyuk's name. Hyunwoo wanted to be angry, shouting or even choking him. But a question suddenly crossed his mind. Is Kihyun jealous?

Hyunwoo smirked. He leaned closer to the smaller man’s in front of him. Their face is so close that their noses almost touched each other. He remained silent, excited that the man in front of him became very tensed due to nervous.

"Why, are you jealous?" he asked in Kihyun's ear in a deep voice. Making omega's breath choked.

Vanilla smell. So, it was Kihyun's scent that made the whole house smell so sweet. The omega must be feeling happy earlier. Hyunwoo could feel Kihyun's happiness he had faded because the vanilla scent was not as sweet as before. It’s almost unnoticeable.

Answering Hyunwoo's previous question, KIhyun could only shake his head. The alpha pheromone made his body weaker.

Suddenly Hyunwoo grabbed his jaw roughly. Kihyun could feel Hyunwoo's rough fingers gripping his face. Kihyun winced to the sudden movement. Again, he can smell the burnt coconut which only means he had angered the Alpha.

“You have to remember your position here Yoo Kihyun. Don't pissed me off with your stupid question. I could easily hurt you or your family if I want to. " Hyunwoo said dangerously close to Kihyun’s lips. The omega could even feel the man's hot breath. "Did I say it clearly?" asked hyunwoo.

Kihyun, who felt the pain in his jaw, could hardly answer. Which made Hyunwoo tighten his grip.

"Did I say it clearly Yoo Kihyun" shouted the man.

"cle..clear" said Kihyun weakly. His body gets weaker, his jaw hurt. He even felt hyunwoo's nails digging into his skin.

The Alpha let out and evil grin then shoved Kihyun's face to the side harshly. He was happy to see the man in front of him wincing in pain. He looked at the little man once more, before he pulled his suitcase out of the villa to spend the night with Minhyuk.

Kihyun woke up because of dazzling sunlight seeping through the transparent curtain. He sat himself up, looked around the room. Hyunwoo didn't come home last night. Kihyun felt a little sad. He didn’t know why but he remembered Hyunwoo's question yesterday. Is he jealous? Is he jealous that his husband spent the night with someone else in their honeymoon?

Hyunwoo is a monster in his eyes. And he was never that scared of Hyunwoo until last night. Previously, the Hyunwoo would only snapped at him, but never physically hurt him. However, the incident last night made him scared of the Alpha. Even more scare that his body felt weak whenever he is surrounded with Hyunwoo's pheromone. No matter how much he try to brace himself, in the end he was only an omega who had to submit to Alpha's will.

Last night, Kihyun finally fell asleep after crying for so long. Tears were still visible on her cheeks. He saw his face in the mirror, his eyes were still swollen, hyunwoo's nail marks that digged into Kihyun's cheeks were also very clear. A little blood came out of the wound, thankfully it's not too deep. Kihyun couldn't even feel it yesterday because he was too busy crying over his emotional pain other than the physical one. If he could turn back time, he would really pray not to meet a man named Son Hyunwoo.

Its already 11 o’clock and kihyun felt bored staying in his villa alone. Watching tv, swimming, even cooking , Kihyun had done all of those. What else should he do? a walk to buy some souvenirs sounds fun.

He walked along the road around the villa. Very beautiful view. The waves on the beach, the sunny weather, and the flower beds on the roadside succeeded to cheer Kihyun up. Photo after photo was taken as a memory in Kihyun’s phone.

Kihyun just came out of a souvenir at the end of the road when suddenly 2 men walked up to him.

"Hi, are you a tourist here?" asked one of the men trying to sound friendly.

"Yes ... yes. I'm on vacation here "Kihyun replied a little scared.

"Ah, us too .. what if you join us. We can have fun together. Our friends are waiting at that villa nearby. We gonna have some party tonight ”said the shorter man with stupid grin on his face.

"No, thank you. I have to go back to my villa. Have a nice day. "Kihyun tried to walk past them. But failed as one of them blocked Kihyun’s way, leaned closer to the him.

“You know, you are very beautiful. And you smell so good, omega. "He said as he brought himself closer to Kihyun's neck. Inhaling the vanilla scent from that omega body.

Kihyun can't do anything. He's scared. He could only closed his eyes, hoping that someone would come to save him.

"Hey, what are you doing to him. He is my wife" Suddenly Kihyun heard someone roared from behind him. He could only hope that the man can chase those 2 guys away.

And sure enough, those two immediately left when the man came closer to them. Kihyun felt relieved. But also feel weak. He is terrified. The image of him being alone with those guys scared him. He crouched down to the ground, covering his face in his hands and cry.

"Are you okay?" asked the man softly. His hands holding Kihyun's shoulders made Kihyun flinched from the touch.

"Ah, sorry" the man immediately drew his hand back. "You're okay right?" he asked again.

Kihyun slowly lifted his face to look at that guy. And what he saw made his eyes widened. He is shocked to see familiar person standing in front of him. Someone he knows very well.

"Hyung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this chapter too. i'd always like to know what you think, please feel free to leave comments and kudos too, i'd really appreciate that. :D


	4. A Confused Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo saw Kihyun hugging another alpha in the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another boring chapter. I actually had so many ideas for the fic, i just couldn't figure out how to connect the dots. So i'm having a major writer block right now. :(
> 
> also, please ignore the grammar or vocabulary mistake,

Hyunwoo woke up with Minhyuk asleep soundly beside him. They were both naked and covered only by a blanket. Hyunwoo carefully move Minhyuk’s hand rested on his chest before getting up slowly not to wake Minhyuk. The alpha walked to the large glass window. Overlooking the beautiful scenery in front of him. His mind wander about Kihyun. How he hurt the omega last night, practically shoving him to the ground, leaving him crying in pain. Hyunwoo was sure he felt happy seeing the omega become so weak that Hyunwoo can easily hurt him, making his life miserable just as he promised himself. But deep inside, how does he felt slightly remorse of what he had done. Shouldn’t he feel happy?

The two arms suddenly sneaked around his waist, he could feel someone leaning his head on Hyunwoo's back.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" Minhyuk asked.

Hyunwoo turned around, looking at the blond-haired omega. He rested Minhyuk’s head on his chest, engulfing him in a hug.

"Nothing. Just looking at the view. It’s beautiful, especially with you next to me" He said.

"But the view in your villa is better” the latter pouted. “anyway, You promised me to go shopping today right?" Minhyuk asked, lifting his face to look at Hyunwoo.

"Sure, let's have breakfast first" HYunwoo said, giving a peck on Minhyuk’s lips.

He didn’t know how many shopping bags he is carrying but his arms definitely going numb. He himself had promised Minhyuk to go shopping today. Yesterday, Minhyuk sulked about being placed in a small hotel instead of Hyunwoo’s villa where they usually stay and Hyunwoo felt bad about it, however it couldn't be helped, there was no way he would let Minhyuk stay in one of Hyunwoo's villas, where there would be employees who could tell his parents about him bringing Minhyuk.

"Baby, are you tired, how about we put those bag in your car first and then we have lunch?" Minhyuk asked, snapping Hyunwoo from his thought. “let’s go, I know a good place” Minhyuk drag Hyunwoo with him.

“All right, come on”

Kihyun hugged the man who saved him so tightly. The man who he had known for a long time. The man who was always by his side. The one who protect him when his friends bully him because of his small built.

Shin Hoseok. An Alpha who is 3 years older than Kihyun. They are childhood friends. People can always find Hoseok and Kihyun together. Hoseok had promise himself and Kihyun that he will always there to protect him. Until one day, Hoseok had to go and live abroad, following his parents who started their business in States. Leaving Kihyun alone in Korea. With no way to contact him.

"How are you, Ki?" asked Hoseok sitting across Kihyun. They decide to visit a cafe and spend some time to catch up.

Kihyun stared at him in silence, contemplating whether he should tell Hoseok about his marriage to Hyunwoo and how the man who is now his husband is treating him badly. Hurting him emotionally and physically. But then Hoseok will be furious, maybe he will confront Hyunwoo about it. And Kihyun knows well Hyunwoo could hurt Hoseok or even kill him, kihyun wouldn’t want that to happen.

“I'm great Hyung. I'm enjoying my vacation here,” said Kihyun, offering him a fake smile. Hiding his sadness.

"But, what's that on your face?" Asked Hoseok pointing to the plastered wounds on Kihyun's face.

"Ah, it's nothing hyung, I accidentally scratched my own face"

"Ah, alright" Hoseok drew his hand back. He could tell that Kihyun is currently lying to him. He can read Kihyun’s eyes well. And there is sadness portrayed on the latter’s almond shape eyes. But they had just met after along time, Hoseok is sure Kihyun will tell him much more about his problem in the right time.

"I'm happy if you are happy Ki. When I was in the States, I could only thinking about you. And how I am not here to protect you. My heart is broken, ki. I couldn’t even find a way to contact you since you moved to Seoul. When I returned to Korea last year, I came straight to our old residential area. But they all said you moved to Seoul. I didn't know where to look for you anymore. Honestly, I almost gave up” There was a sadness in Hoseok's eyes. His voice gradually lowered. Tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes.

Kihyun felt his heart sank seeing Hoseok felt so sad and vulnerable. The man in front of him was always be the strongest one. Protecting him from any harm, being his shield.

He moved to sit next to Hoseok. Taking him into his arms and let him cry. His hand gently drawing circle on his back. “it’s okay hyung, I’m here now.”

With Minhyuk by his side, Hyunwoo entered a small cafe in the shopping area. A simple cafe but comfortable enough. To be honest, Hyunwoo was not used to eat in a small, simple cafe like this. He prefers to eat at five-star hotels or restaurants whenever he has a date or business meetings. But Minhyuk basically begged him to visit this café. Which Hyunwoo couldn’t say no. Today is about making up to him.

Minhyuk told Hyunwoo to go outside to the outdoor area to find them a seat while he walked to the counter to order their food. Hyunwoo walk past to the end of the indoor area to go to the outdoor one and taking a sit at the table at the end of the balcony. Quite far from indoor area, but the view is beautiful.

He looked around the café, it’s not too bad. Thankfully there weren't many people visiting today. Maybe because it's not a holiday. Of the many chairs, only 8 tables were occupied. 4 outside and 4 inside. Most of the cafe guests were couple. The cafe atmosphere is perfect for a date. Minhyuk likes places like that. Although he never really brought him to places like this.

Suddenly, his eyes fixed on the familiar male figure in his eyes. A petite man with milky white skin and a brown hair. Even without seeing his face, Hyunwoo know for sure who that person is. Yoo Kihyun.

He continued studying the omega who is now his wife. He is currently hugging a well-built man, stroking his back slowly. Is that his boyfriend? Hyunwoo scoffed. So, he also brought his lover here. The pot calling the kettle black, blaming him from bringing Minhyuk while he also secretly brought his lover.

His inner alpha wanted to approach them, pulled Kihyun into his arms and beat the man who dared to touch what’s his. But he's here with Minhyuk. And he also didn't want Kihyun to think that he was jealous. He's not jealous, is he?

"Baby, what are you looking at?" Asked Minhyuk who was busy arranging the food he had just brought on the table, snapping Hyunwoo from his thought.

“Ah no, it's just that I just got a call from the secretary Jung. "

Minhyuk looked at him with a sad face, knowing so well what’s going to happen. Hyunwoo will have to go back for business matter, leaving Minhyuk alone.

“I have to go back to Seoul tonight. And I have to go back to the villa now, there is an important video call I have to make.“ Hyunwoo said.

MInhyuk just nodded. He knew that wouldn't be able to stop Hyunwoo. After all, he realized that his position was not even Hyunwoo's real lover. He just someone who Hyunwoo use to satisfies his lust. Hyunwoo was just kind enough to treat him like a boyfriend.

Hyunwoo got up from his chair taking the suit he threw to the chair next to him earlier. "I'll send your bags to the hotel, ok? I'll also have the driver pick you up here. Finish your food first. I’ll call you later "Said Hyunwoo before leaving Minhyuk at the cafe.

Hoseok dropped Kihyun at the villa where he was staying. He was very happy that he could meet his long-lost friend again. And he promised himself never to lose him again.

"Thank you for today Hyung," said Kihyun, bending his body to talk to Hoseok from outside the window.

"I should be the one to thank you, ki. I'm so glad I was able to spend time with you today. Ah, I forgot to apologize for calling you my wife earlier when those guys bothered you. I just thought it will scared them more.“ Said Hoseok while rubbing the nape of his neck, feeling embarrassed.

“It's okay, Hyung. Thank you for protecting me. Also thank you for the flower" Kihyun sniffed the bouquet of peonies Hoseok gave him earlier.

"no problem Kihyunie. I’ll buy you thousands of flowers another time.” “go on, come inside it looks like it's going to rain. I'm leaving now. Don't forget our promise tomorrow. "Hoseok said as he started his car.

"Okay hyung, see you tomorrow" Kihyun waved to Hoseok's car that drove away.

Kihyun was surprised when he saw Hyunwoo already sitting on the living room sofa. His feet rested on the coffee table. Eyes focus on his phone screen.

"God, Hyunwo-ssi, you are home already. I thought you wouldn’t be home today." Said Kihyun holding his chest still in shock. He honestly thought Hyunwoo would stay with MInhyuk until the last day. Heck he didn’t even think that he still remember that he is still staying in this villa.

"Hum" Hyunwoo didn’t even bother to look at the younger.

Kihyun shrugged before continued to walk to the bedroom. Hyunwoo noticed the flowers in his hand. So, what he assuming was right. That guy must be Kihyun’s boyfriend. The hug, the flowers, the little giggles from the younger’s lips Hyunwoo heard earlier when the man drop him off, everything fits like a puzzle.

"Pack your things, we'll be back tonight." Hyunwoo said, stopping Kihyun on his track.

"But why? I thought we still have 2 days." Kihyun replied slowly, afraid he said something that might offended the alpha and he ended up hurting him again like last night.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Kihyun" hyunwoo averted his gaze, looking at Kihyun with his signature cold gaze. Enough to make Kihyun immediately went straight to his bedroom to pack his clothes leaving the flowers on the nearby table. When Kihyun is already out of his sight, Hyunwoo walked to the table, taking the flowers before threw them to the bin. “Fucking hypocrite”

The whole car ride to the airport was so quiet. Neither Hyunwoo nor Kihyun say something. It actually was always like that in every of their car rides, the different is, Hyunwoo would usually call Minhyuk or anyone to make him look busy. The silence they always have definitely uncomfortable, or maybe just trying to make Kihyun jealous by saying sweet word to Minhyuk which Hyunwoo knows so well there is no way Kihyun can’t hear those. But today he just wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone.

He glanced to his right. Kihyun’s hand fiddling with his phone, as if he wanted to call someone. Is he going to call that guy?

“did you have lunch today?” Hyunwoo suddenly ask, looking outside the window. He knew so well that the latter did have his lunch with his lover in that cafe, he just wanted to break the silence.

“humm” Kihyun hummed, now averting his gaze outside the window. He has no interest in having conversation with the alpha. His mind wander to the promised he made to Hoseok to meet tomorrow. And he is so upset that he had to go home tonight.

“don’t you “humm” me when I ask you something Kihyun“ Hyunwoo felt annoyed that the omega dared to answered him like that. 

“Yes I had my lunch Hyunwoo-ssi.” answered the latter. Closing his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Hyunwoo understand that Kihyun doesn’t want to talk with him. He probably thinking about the guy at the café earlier. They maybe already planned something for tomorrow. And Hyunwoo just had to avoid that to happen. He wouldn’t let Kihyun have even a little fun in his life.

Kihyun forced his eyes open hearing the 6 AM alarm on his phone. His status as a maid in this house require him to wake up earlier to make breakfast for Hyunwoo and clean the house. Which Kihyun has been doing this for almost a week. But today he needed to wake up earlier because he had to get back to his work. He was supposed to have 2 more days of days off, but since he is already back from his honeymoon last 2 days, he decided to just to back to the restaurant.

Kihyun and his friend Jin had been working in a big chain restaurant. Kihyun is the manager there. Considering his status as an omega, being able to be promoted as a manager is already a good thing. Not that he didn’t work hard on his own, it’s just sometimes the society is too cruel. Seeing omegas with side eye.

Around 8 in the morning, Kihyun had finished cleaning the whole house and cooking the breakfast. He then went to his room to get ready first. After he has done, he went to the kitchen to set the foods on dining table. He planned to leave before Hyunwoo wake up. Since Hyunwoo always told him to get out of his sight especially when the alpha is enjoying his breakfast. He said he lost his appetite when he saw Kihyun around. Was he that disgusting to Hyunwoo?

He almost done setting the table when he saw Hyunwoo walked up to the dining room. Already in his work attire except his tie is still undone.

Kihyun stare at him in surprise. Is Hyunwoo going to eat his breakfast this early morning? Hyunwoo would usually eat his breakfast at 8.30 am. It’s still 30 minutes to go. Kihyun haven’t even left yet.

“Kihyun, can you help me fix my tie?” asked Hyunwoo arms reaching out to give Kihyun his tie.

Meanwhile Kihyun was dumbfounded. Did he hear this right? Hyunwoo who hates him and only know how to hurt him now actually act civilized with him. Kihyun looking at the man’s face, trying to read his expression, but the latter only had his typical stoic face.

Kihyun carefully took the tie from Hyunwoo before walking closer to the taller guy to help him fix his tie. Hyunwoo is taller than him, so he needed to stand on his toes in order to reach Hyunwoo’s neck area better. It wasn’t the first time they were this close but somehow it makes Kihyun more nervous than the last time, mostly because he can’t really read Hyunwoo’s expression and intention right now.

This is the first time Hyunwoo can look at Kihyun’s face clearly. The latter is indeed so beautiful. This pointy nose, his long lashes, his almond shape eyes focusing on the tie, his pursed lips when he is concentrating, and his slightly blushed cheeks, god, Hyunwoo just want to kiss him.

“there you go.” Kihyun said, hands slightly dusting Hyunwoo’s suit. Which he latter quickly drew back, feeling a little embarrassed by his own action also worried that he might stain the alpha’s expensive suit.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat. He then walked to the nearest seat to have his breakfast.

“why are you standing there? Aren’t you going to eat?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun who is standing there,watching Hyunwoo eat his breakfast. His fingers fidgeting as if he wanted to say something.

“it’s okay, I can eat later”

“No, sit.” Ordered the Alpha. Eyes still focusing on his plate.

“um.. Hyunwoo-ssi, I’m going back to work today. The restaurant needs me.”

However, Kihyun received no reply from Hyunwoo. The latter still busy eating his breakfast. And kihyun didn’t know what else to say other than occasionally glancing at the older and avoiding his gaze when the alpha lifted his head. But Kihyun didn’t ask for permission anyway. He just informed him, whether he likes it or not he will come back to work. He needs to work otherwise of course he will get fired.

They continue eating breakfast in silence. Only the sound of their fork slightly scratching the plate can be hear. Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo would silently glanced at each other.

Minutes later, Hyunwoo finally finished with his breakfast. He then put his plate to the sink.

“let’s go” he grabbed his suitcase looking at Kihyun who is still fiddling with his food. The smaller man barely touched it.

Kihyun snapped his head to look at Hyunwoo. He is confused. Did Hyunwoo said let’s go? But where?

“let’s go. I’ll drive you to work. “ Hyunwoo said, annoyed that he had to repeat what he said it to the younger.

Kihyun stood up abruptly. “ah no need. I can go there by myself.”

“I didn’t fucking ask Kihyun. I’ll wait in the car” Hyunwoo said before walking out of their house. Leaving a confused Kihyun in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on scale 1 to 5 how boring is it guys? :D 
> 
> please let me know. haha


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You brought Minhyuk to humiliate me. Are you satisfied?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My warning still exist.

It took 30 minutes drive to get to the Kihyun’s workplace, a quite fancy traditional Korean food restaurant. The ride only filled with silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Kihyun quickly exit the car after thanking Hyunwoo. He couldn’t bear staying near this man any longer.

“Ki!!! How are you?” Kihyun stumbled backward when someone attacked him in a hug.

“Hey, Han. I miss you!!” it was Kihyun’s friend Jeonghan who is a chef there. Jeonghan is a very close friends of Kihyun. They were both went to the same highschool. And they also shared the same interest in cooking.

“hows married life?” asked Jeonghan.

“fine, I guess.” Kihyun answer nonchalantly. The fact that he is alive is fine, right? He was lucky Hyunwoo hasn’t beat him up or anything, considering how easy the alpha lost his patience.

“You never really told us about your husband though.” This time Jinyoung who had just arrived, joined their conversation.

“You don’t look happy. Why? Is he a bad person? Does he do illegal stuff?” 

“What? NO!”.

“So, have you done that?” Jeonghan wiggling his eyebrow, and Jinyoung propped his head on his hands. Both so eager for Kihyun to answer.

“um.. not yet” Kihyun mumbled. God, even imagining having sex with Hyunwoo disgust him. Who knows how many holes he had inserted that dick to. Besides, Hyunwoo has Minhyuk for that. Kihyun was just someone he marry to gain trust from his parents to give him the company.

All the tables almost full. Kihyun’s restaurant is located in a busy area surrounded with many office buildings. That’s why lunch hour is always the busiest. Even as manager, Kihyun also had to help around, especially on a day like today where 2 of the staff couldn’t come to work. So, Kihyun decided to take the orders for today.

“welcome to Mugunghwa” Kihyun bowed to the couple who just entered the restaurant.

“a table for two please” a familiar deep voice said. And Kihyun’s guess was right, it was Hyunwoo. With a tall blond man next to him, linking his arm to Hyunwoo’s muscular one. For a moment Kihyun was baffled at the audacity Hyunwoo had to bring his boy toy to his workplace. If someone see them, it could ruin both of their image and the secret they been keeping.

“let me bring you to your table, sir” Kihyun walked them to the 2 seated table in the far end of restaurant.

Hyunwoo smiled in triumph. He noticed how upset Kihyun looked when he saw him bringing Minhyuk. Today is gonna be fun, he thought.

“here’s your seat, sir. And here is the menu. Would you want to order now or should I let you decide first?” Kihyun tried to be professional. He is a professional, it’s just keeping his emotion in check might be difficult this afternoon. The sight of the man next to his husband just annoyed him. Isn’t he too clingy?

“just give us anything you recommend, Kihyun-ssi” Hyunwoo said, squinting his eyes pretending to read Kihyun’s name tag. He looked straight at Kihyun to read his expression. He can see how Minhyuk clinging to him making Kihyun more annoyed, maybe jealous as well.

“I’ll be right back with you order sir.”

Even without Hyunwoo telling him, Minhyuk know why the latter decided to bring him to this restaurant. He was trying to make his wife jealous. Minhyuk can read Hyunwoo well. But he will just play along. This is his chance to show Kihyun how his husband prefers him rather than the unattractive omega like Kihyun.

10 minutes later, Kihyun was back with some of their most expensive menu. Kihyun was aware that Hyunwoo been eyeing him when he was setting the food, but he just going to ignore him. If Hyunwoo wants to play this childish game, then two can play the game. Although Kihyun couldn’t lie that he felt a pang in his heart seeing how his husband treat his boyfriend. Hyunwoo was never that nice to him. Kihyun barely even see Hyunwoo smile. 

“does this contain cucumber??!!” Minhyuk lifted a small cut of cucumber with his chopstick.

“yes sir. We use cucumber in the dish”

“you could have given us an option! I don’t eat cucumber. It makes me sick!“ Minhyuk slightly shouted at him, throwing his chopstick to the table.

“I apologize sir, let me get you a new one without cucumber” Kihyun was about to lift the plate but Hyunwoo stopped him.

“Baby, you can eat another menu okay. I like cucumber in this dish, I’ll eat this one” Hyunwoo caressed Minhyuk’s cheek. It was the first time he called Minhyuk “Baby”. And it felt weird. If it weren’t for his plan, he certainly won’t do it.

Kihyun cleared his throat “this is all the order sir. Do call me if you need anything” kihyun walk to the kitchen, leaving those two to enjoy their meal.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His heart ached. He was sure he isn’t jealous. And he definitely sure he still hates Hyunwoo. But why did he doesn’t feel good inside? Why did he felt a tug in his heart seeing how Hyunwoo comfort Minhyuk. How gentle the alpha with him. Then again he can understand how HYunwoo is so smitten with Minhyuk. He is tall, thin and very pretty. Without he realized, tears ran down his face.

Hyunwoo waived his hand soon as he saw Kihyun out of the kitchen area, motioning him to come to his table.

“My boyfriend would like to have some water.” Hyunwoo said, his left arm placed around Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“sure sir. I’ll be right back with your order.” Kihyun left, only to be back few minutes later with some water.

Minhyuk eyeing the glass of water in disgust. “what brand is this water?” he asked.

“we use Blue in this restaurant sir”

“I want Evian. I only drink Evian. Go get me that” Minhyuk crossed his arms on his chest.

“I’m sorry sir, but we don’t have that brand here.” Kihyun tried to keep his composure. The man in front of him is really testing his patience.

“but I am a customer. And we don’t spend little money here. You should be able to get those for me!!” Minhyuk raised his tone. Making everyone in the restaurant stared at them.

“Sir, I’d like to request you to remind calm. You’re disturbing another customer” Kihyun said to Minyuk. Trying harder to remain calm although he was sure at this moment everyone could already tell that he is annoyed.

“How dare you say that to me. And don’t look at me like that” Minhyuk grab the glass of water in front of him and threw the water to Kihyun’s face. Everyone gasped in surprised. Hyunwoo was also shocked to see Minhyuk’s action. He didn’t think that the latter would do that. Minhyuk probably already knew it was Kihyun his wife and he must have felt jealous.

“Minhyuk, baby! Everyone looking at us. Come on, we are leaving.” Hyunwoo dragged Minhyuk to the cashier before leaving the restaurant.

It was the first time in Kihyun’s life to be humiliated like that. He never had someone throw water at him all those years he worked in this restaurant, he always served them the best he could. He hardly ever get any complain.

Ignoring his friends who keep asking his whether he is okay, Kihyun sat in one of the bathroom stall, crying. Right now, he felt embarrassed, humiliated, and jealous. Was this all Hyunwoo’s plan? Bringing Minhyuk along to humiliate him? Kihyun was furious. Just as he thought that Hyunwoo is actually a decent guy for dropping him off to work this morning, acting all civilized, everything just proved him wrong. Hyunwoo never changed. He Is just the same guy he hated years ago.

Hyunwoo sat on his leather seat in his office, facing the glass window. His mind thinking about the earlier incident in the restaurant. He saw how Kihyun looks so sad and humiliated. Was he being too much? Humiliating Kihyun in front of a busy restaurant? Should he apologize? Hyunwoo can feel something fighting inside his mind. At the end, he convinced himself that he should be happy seeing Kihyun felt defeated.

His boss had told him to go home early after the incident, but Kihyun refused. He assured him that he will be fine. So Kihyun just continue his work, pretended that nothing happened. He can see how two of his friends look at him with pity, and he assured them that he is okay.

4 hours later, Kihyun’s shift was ended. He had done packed his things and changed. He sat on the locker room, thinking where he should go. He didn’t want to go home yet, being in that house suffocate him. Besides, Hyunwoo would always come home late. So, he was thinking to go somewhere to clear his mind. Should he call Hoseok?

“Kihyun, someone is here for you!” he heard one of the staff called him. Kihyun felt worried. Is it Hyunwoo? Did he come to pick him up, considering the fact that he is the one who drove him there. He quickly grabbed his things, not wanting to make Hyunwoo angry for waiting too long.

Kihyun eyes went wide in delight seeing the person sitting on the nearby chair, waiting for him.

“Hyung!!”

Hoseok smiled, opening his arm for Kihyun, which the latter buried his small framed inside. “how’s your day Kihyunie?” Hoseok looking at Kihyun’s eyes. Studying his expression. Hoseok doesn’t really need to ask, Kihyun’s eyes says everything.

“um.. it was good Hyung” Kihyun didn’t mean to stutter, but he always ended up doing that when he lied to the older.

“did you cry?” Hoseok put his hands on kihyun’s cheeks, lifting his head to look at him.

“um..I did hyung. I’ll tell you later. Let’s get out of here.” he dragged Hoseok with him. After saying bye to his coworker, they both left the restaurant.

“should we go get ice cream?” hoseok asked as he fasten his seatbelt. Ice cream always makes Kihyun happy. “the strawberry one?” Hoseok remember correctly Kihyun’s favorite flavor.

Hearing ice cream being mentioned makes Kihyun happy. He nods ecstatically to Hoseok’s question.

Hyunwoo just couldn’t focused with his work anymore. He decided to go home early. He wanted to check on Kihyun. And no, he didn’t plan to apologize. He just wanted to make sure Kihyun still come home after he humiliated him in front of everyone at the restaurant. The omega could have run away to the his parents’ house, or maybe even to go to Hyunwoo’s parents to tell on him.

“secretary jung, I’m going to head home. I’ll sign the remaining documents tomorrow.” Hyunwoo grabbed his suit, leaving his office in hurry.

Hyunwoo had tried to call Kihyun couple times but the latter didn’t pick up. Is he still at work? Should he pick him up? But the other staffs probably recognize him after earlier incident. He clicked his tongue in frustration. He’ll just have to wait for Kihyun at home then.

“so, what made you cry earlier, Ki?” Hoseok crossed his arms, rested them on the table, waiting for Kihyun’s answer.

“umm.. just one of those annoying customer Hyung. I guess I was over-sensitive.” Kihyun played with a cup of gelato in front of him. Clearly avoiding Hoseok’s gaze. Which makes the latter sighed, he knows so well Kihyun didn’t really tell him the truth. What is he hiding all this time?

“you weren’t usually that sensitive Ki. What bothers you?”

Kihyun mentally scoffed at himself. Scoffed at how pity he must be. The fact that it was his husband’s boyfriend who had bothered him. The fact that he can see the triumph in his husband’s eyes after he humiliated him, had bothered him. The fact that his husband is behind all of this had bothered him.

“I don’t know hyung, maybe I was just too tired after the vacation” finally another lies.

Hoseok sighed in defeat. Why didn’t the younger tell him the truth. Why didn’t the younger trust him.

Hyunwoo had lost count how many times he called Kihyun. He is already home now but the latter is nowhere in sight. He sat on his leather couch in the living room. Ruffling his head in frustration. He decided to call his secretary to find out.

“Secreatary jung, find out Kihyun’s whereabout. I expect the answer soon.” He cut off the call. Feeling agitated that the younger hasn’t show up or even picked up his call.

Kihyun get out of the taxi he rode from the café. He managed to convince Hoseok that he will be okay taking the taxi. The truth is he just isn’t ready to tell Hoseok about Hyunwoo, which the latter will questioned him about the house he is living in.

His heart jumped in surprised seeing Hyunwoo stand near the front door frame. The older was glaring at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Kihyun walk timidly to him, keeping his gaze down.

“where the fuck have you been?” Hyunwoo muttered sternly in his deep voice. Kihyun can already feel the latter’s pheromone around him.

“i..i was” just before Kihyun could even finished his sentence, Hyunwoo gripped him by his arms harshly, dragging him inside. Just like the first day, Kihyun was shoved to the front door. He winced at the pressure from Hyunwoo’s grip on his arms.

“Fucking answer me Yoo Kihyun!” Hyunwoo shouted at him. His hands now gripping his jaw.

Kihyun hates how the Alpha’s pheromone affected him. He hates how he become so weak and powerless. He looked at Hyunwoo’s unapologetic eyes. Hoping that he wouldn’t hurt him more.

“I fucking called you hundred times Kihyun, why didn’t you fucking answer?” he growled at the omega before him. Watching as the latter whimpered in pain, and tears began to roll down his small face.

“i.. I’m sorry” Kihyun managed to ask for forgiveness despite Hyunwoo gripping his jaw tighly.

“sorry?” Hyunwoo scoffed. He released his grip on the latter’s jaw and walked to the nearest accent table. He lifted one of the glass vase “YOU’RE FUCKING SORRY?” The alpha threw it next to the wall near Kihyun’s head. Making the omega flinched. His tiny body automatically crouch down on his knee with his hand covering his ear.

He strode back towards the frightened omega. His hands gripping the latter’s arms again to force him to stand up.

“don’t think I don’t know about your secret affair Yoo Kihyun.” Hyunwoo leaned his face closer to Kihyun’s. grinning evilly to the omega. “did you have fun with you boy toy today?”

Something snapped inside Kihyun. He was angry that the older would think so lowly at him. Not everyone is as nasty as he is. “Hoseok hyung isn’t my boy toy Hyunwoo! He is my best friend. And he is a real gentleman. Unlike you who brought your little slut Minhyuk to humiliate me!! Are you satisfied?” Before he knew, he put his hands on Hyunwoo’s chest to pushed him and then slapped the older on his cheek.

Hyunwoo looked at him in fury. The memory of Kihyun slapped him years ago flashed in his mind. He held the omega in place before slapped him with the back of his hand really hard, making the omega fell on the floor. He can see blood on the corner of Kihyun’s lips. And on the latter’s arm as he landed on the shattered glass from the vase Hyunwoo threw earlier.

“don’t you fucking dare to mention Minhyuk’s name Yoo Kihyun!!” the alpha hollered. He walked to the omega, hovering above him, gripping his chin. “and no, I’m not satisfied until your life become miserable, that you will beg for me to kill you myself.” Hyunwoo muttered darkly in his ear before leaving the latter crying in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know what i'm doing anymore. i become less and less confident posting my updates :(  
> Please do tell me if you have any critics or suggestion guys! I love reading each of every comments you left. :D


	6. Less than worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is staring at the ceiling in hollow. Feeling unworthy to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contain rape scene. Please don't read if you feel triggered.

Kihyun finally arrived at the party Hyunwoo mentioned. Hyunwoo’s driver, Mr.Lee drove him there. Hyunwoo said that he will meet him at his hotel, which Kihyun doesn’t even know why Hyunwoo doing this. Throwing a birthday party for him. Although most of the guess are Hyunwoo’s colleague instead of his friends.

He walked inside the hall. Feeling amazed at the decoration of the room. Kihyun never had such a lavish birthday like this. If it’s not because of Hyunwoo, no, Hyunwoo’s parents, he wouldn’t know how it feel to have such and extravagant birthday held in a hotel.

Hyunwoo’s parents insisted him to hold a birthday party for Kihyun. Which also a great opportunity to introduce Kihyun to his friends and business partner. Hyunwoo mentally scoffed at the idea. He doesn’t need to introduce Kihyun to anyone. The amount of money and time needed to prepare this party is completely not worth it. Although he isn’t the one who prepare it, but still. It’s not worth the time to prepare a party for Kihyun. And he had to agree with Kihyun bringing his friends who certainly not on the same level as Hyunwoo. But look at the bright side, he can invite Minhyuk along. And had time to be with him without his parents gawking at him.

“baby, I’m here” Minhyuk wrap his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Which the latter responding by wrapping his arms around the model’s waist. Hyunwoo crashed his his lips to the younger, completely ignore their surrounding. Thankfully, the guesses haven’t arrived yet.

Kihyun wanted to approach Hyunwoo, saying thank you for the party, but he doesn’t want to disturb him and Minhyuk. So, he turned his heels, walking to the beverage area.

“Ki, happy birthday!!” his friends walking towards him. Kihyun felt glad he can finally see familiar faces. He was completely feeling left out in Hyunwoo’s world. He is an introvert person, so he can’t really miggle easily with anyone from Hyunwoo’s circle.

“hey guys, thank you for coming” Kihyun hugged each of his friends.

“ehm.” He heard someone behind him. He flinched as he felt someone’s arm sneaked around his waist. And he knows exactly who that person is.

“Thank you everyone for coming to Kihyun’s birthday party.” Hyunwoo smiled to Kihyun’s friends.

Kihyun’s friends’ mouth hung agape, eyes darting back and forth from Kihyun’s to Hyunwoo’s as if asking for explanation.

“ah, this is my husband Son Hyunwoo. And Hyunwoo, these are my friends Jinyoung, Jin and Jeonghan”

“ah, nice to meet you mr. Son” three of them awkwardly greet Hyunwoo. They all know who Son Hyunwoo. Although they never seen the infamous Son Hyunwoo in person. They obviously didn’t met the Alpha at the restaurant before. So Kihyun was glad.

“please call me Hyunwoo” he offered his hands for a handshake. “would you mind if I have a moment with my wife?” Hyunwoo asked. Three of them then left. Leaving the couple.

Hyunwoo leaned closer to Kihyuns ear. His eyes wander around the room. Sometimes offering a smile for any of his friends or business colleague he saw.

“why didn’t you come to me first. I thought you didn’t come” Hyunwoo whispered in between his fake smile.

“wouldn’t want to disturb your make out session. Do me some favor will you, just go get a room, its gross!” Hyunwoo smirked, he leaned his lips even closer to Kihyun’s ear that its softly brushed the latter’s ear shell. “are you jealous?”

Kihyun eyes wide open, he turned to face the older. He frowned “you wish!”

Hyunwoo took this chance to grab both sides of Kihyun’s waist. Pulling him closer. Making the latter fall into his arms, with hands on his broad chest. “I know you are. And I can kiss you now if you want to.” Hyunwoo smirked. Jokingly lean forward.

Kihyun tried to wriggle himself free but failed. The alpha is of course stronger than him.

“Kihyunah” he heard someone calling him. Kihyun panickly pushed Hyunwoo, this time luckily Hyunwoo let him free.

“ah hyung!!” Kihyun hug the man who just came to him. It was Hoseok. Looking dapper with blue suit. Holding velvet box in his hand. “is that a present for me?” Kihyun who obviously knew the answer, took the box before Hoseok can even answer, making the older chuckled.

Hyunwoo’s eyes flinched seeing Kihyun with Hoseok interaction. It was the first time he saw the man this close. And how he interacts with Kihyun. How he can make Kihyun smile with little gift in his hand. It irritated him. Hyunwoo didn’t even get a smile after spending much money for this party.

He pulled Kihyun by his waist, causing the Hoseok to look at them in confusion just like Kihyun’s friends earlier.

“Hi, I’m Kihyun’s husband. Son Hyunwoo”

Kihyun was taken a back with Hyunwoo’s self-introduction. He was completely forgotten that Hyunwoo is still there with him. He looked at Hoseok who looks both confused and disbelieved. He felt so bad that he had to hide his marriage from him, although he already planned to tell him today at the party. He realized now, that he wasn’t ready with wathever consequences he will face.

“yes, hyung. This is Son Hyunwoo, my husband” Kihyun avoided Hoseok’s eyes. He felt guilty. “And Hyunwoo, this is my best friend, Shin Hoseok.

Hoseok scoffed in disbelieve. He shook his head, hoping this weren’t true. But then realization hit him. Kihyun did lie to him about his marriage. He freaking hide the fact that he had married, yet he called him his bestfriend. Hoseok wanted to ask more. Wanted to ask the younger why he hide things from him. Why the younger no longer trust him. But he was just to heartbroken. So, he walked away, leaving them, ignoring Kihyun who keep calling him, asking him to stay.

Hyunwoo smirked. He tighten his grip on Kihyun’s waist as the latter was about to run to Hoseok.

“come one, the party is started.” He dragged Kihyun by his waist to the stage.

Since the party started, Hyunwoo’s hand never leaving Kihyun’s. He introducing Kihyun to everyone in the room. Although everyone already knows Hyunwoo held this party for his wife, they just couldn’t believe that Son Hyunwoo would be tied in a marriage so soon. But they congratulate him and Kihyun anyway, wishing the couple a happy marriage, and for Kihyun to have a belated birthday.

Meanwhile Kihyun couldn’t enjoy the party at all. He was being introduced to so many people at one night, he didn’t even remember their names. Not even one person’s. his mind wander about Hoseok. Kihyun was sure he must have gone home. And that Hoseok must have hated him. Kihyun sighed. He had to lose Hoseok again, and this time possibly forever.

When Hyunwoo finally left him alone, Kihyun took the chance to get some air. He felt suffocated. He wanted to talk to Hoseok, to explained everything to him. He regretted hiding things form him. Lying to him since day one.

Kihyun sat on a bench in a garden at the hotel garden. The took the velvet box out of his pocket. Hoseok’s present. And Kihyun gasp as he saw what inside the box. It was a beautiful necklace. With a small star shaped pendant and K initial hanging on it. Without him realize, single tears escape his almond shape eyes. He remembered telling Hoseok about necklace with star pendant. He asked the older to gave it on his eighteen birthday. And Hoseok really did keep his promised. Even after years later as they had to be separated. Kihyun buried his face in his palms. He tried so hard not to cry, but eventually did. He hates himself. For hurting the person he really care about. “Hyung, I’m sorry” he sobs.

Hoseok throw his jacket on the crying person in front of him who was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably.

“what are you doing here without a jacket” he wrapped the jacket tighter around the man’s petite body.

“Hyung, you’re still here!” Kihyun wanted to hug him, but but he was hesitated. What if Hoseok hates him. Then he felt the familiar hands pulling him into his embrace rubbing his back to sooth him. 

“hy..hyung..i..”

“I know, I forgave you. I know you must have had your reason. “ Kihyun nod. He fwlt grateful that Hoseok still trust him. He really have his reason. One was to protect Hoseok.

Hoseok took the velvet box from Kihyun’s hand and opened it. Showing Kihyun the beautiful necklace. “do you like it?” Kihyun nod. Hoseok smiled. “this was my promise to you before right?” He took the necklace out. “can I put this on you, Kihyun?”. He leaned forward to put the necklace around Kihyun’s neck. Hoseok was never been this nervous to be this close to the younger. Their faces only inches apart. He can even smell Kihyun’s vanilla scent.

“YOO KIHYUN!” Hyunwoo roared. He had been watching Kihyun and Hoseok from a far. He wasn’t sure that they were kissing or not as he was too far but he was so disturbed how close they are right now. Their faces only millimeters close.

Kihyun flinched when he heard his name being called. It was Hyunwoo! He abruptly stood up. Facing the man who is now approaching him in fury. His husband grabbed his wrist harshly and about to dragged him away. “ah, Hyunwoo, it’s hurts” he winced at the pain. His free hand trying to removed Hyunwoo’s grip.

“let him go. He said it’s hurt!” Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s left wrist. Preventing Hyunwoo to dragged Kihyun away.

Hyunwoo snapped his neck, facing the other Alpha. “Get the fuck out of my business”

“if it’s about Kihyun then it’s my business too!!” Hoseok roared back. Before throwing a hard punch on Hyunwoo’s face, making the later stumbled. This time succeeded to pull Kihyun to him.

Hyunwoo clenched his jaw. His hands curled into a fist. Within second, he lunged back at Hoseok, making him fell on the ground with his hard punch. “He is MINE! FUCKING LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Hyunwoo growled. But much to his disappointment, he saw his wife kneeled. His delicate hand touch Hoseok’s face, tracing the red mark from Hyunwoo’s punch. He saw how hurt the omega seeing Hoseok winching in pain. For the first time, Hyunwoo admitted he was jealous. He was hurt too! He got punched too!! But Kihyun didn’t even looked at him.

He strode to Kihyun, grabbing his wrist and dragged him roughly to leave the venue. Completely ignoring the latter’s plea to let go of his wrist. He is angry. He is furious. He is jealous. And the amount of alcohol he took make it even worse.

Soon as he arrived at his house, he grabbed Kihyun’s wrist, forcing him to get out of the car. “You can go home now Mr.Lee”. He told his driver to leave.

Hyunwoo dragged Kihyun harshly inside the house. Despite the protest he got from the younger, he kept dragging the younger by his wrist. Very tight that it formed a red finger mark around the younger’s milky white skin.

“Hyunwoo, please, I’m sorry” kihyun tried to struggle. Tears running down his face. He is scared.

Hyunwoo doesn’t even spare a glance. Instead, he threw younger over his shoulder. He shoved Kihyun in the room and locked the door. He smirked as he walked over to Kihyun who had ran to the far corner of the room.

Kihyun tried to back away from the alpha. Until he hit the wall behind him. He was terrified in every step Hyunwoo took. “Please, Hyunwoo. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” He kneeled to the floor. Both hands in front of his face, begging Hyunwoo to forgive him.

Hyunwoo grab the younger by his arms, forcing him to stand. He leaned his face to Kihyun’s ear. Very close to the latter’s scent gland. He can smell the vanilla scent of him. Making him intoxicated. He licked the shell of Kihyun’s ear. “you ask for forgiveness? Little slut like you doesn’t deserve forgiveness” he growled, making the younger shivered.

“wh.. what do you mean, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun tried his best to resist the urge to give in to the Alpha. Although Hyunwoo’s strong pheromones already so overwhelming for his inner omega.

“Hyunwoo? Why didn’t you ever call me hyung like you called your boy toy?” Hyunwoo now sniffing Kihyun’s scent gland. He is torturing himself with the sweet pheromones of the man before him.

“hyun..” Kihyun find it hard to say it. Hyung is an endearing nickname for someone you care. Yet he hates Hyunwoo. He doesn’t even want to call his name.

“Why so difficult baby? Call me Alpha then. As you should be” Hyunwoo now licking the latter’s neck.

“al..alph..AHH” Kihyn yelp in pain as Hyunwoo bit his shoulder. Making Hyunwoo more aroused hearing the latter moan, no, yelp in pain. He quickly threw Kihyun to his bed.

“please Hyunwoo, you’re drunk” Kihyun tried to back away, but ended up hitting the headboard. He couldn’t stop crying, even more so when he realized he had nowhere to go.

A smirk leaving Hyunwoo’s lips when he saw Kihyun looks terrified. For Hyunwoo, Kihyun’s condition right now turn him on even more. His hair is messy, the thin lipstick he applied for the party is smudge, and the first 4 buttons of his shirt torn open, revealing Kihyun’s milky white shoulder with Hyunwoo’s bite mark on it. Hyunwoo just couldn’t wait any longer. The tightness in his pants is unbearable.

Hyunwoo’s hand reached for Kihyun’s leg, pulling them to the bed post. The younger thrashing his legs, struggling to escape Hyunwoo’s grip. Hyunwoo unbuckled his belt, opened the button on his pants and unzip it. He hovered over the younger, pinned both if his hand above his head with one hand, while the other hand struggling to tied those hands with his belt.

“Hyunwoo, please don’t do this” Kihyun knew so well what going to happen. He tried all his might to struggle and still beg for Hyunwoo to stop, although deep inside he knew that it’s not going to work.

“shut up Kihyun. And you have to call me Alpha!”. Hyunwoo slapped Kihyun with back of his hand, drawing blood on his lips.

He ripped Kihyun’s clothes open, then yanking both Kihyun’s pants and boxer. He stood there, staring at Kihyun’s fully naked body with eyes full of lust. Admiring the latter’s beauty. Hyunwoo licked his lips, definitely couldn’t wait to ravish the man in front of him. His petite body, smooth milky white skin, pinkish nipples and perky little ass is a scene Hyunwoo never seen. He’s been with so many male and female omega before but none of them as beautiful as Kihyun not even Minhyuk.

“aa.. alpha.. please let me go” Kihyun’s desperate begging brought him back to reality. Hyunwoo crawled over him. Narrowing distance between his and Kihyun’s lips. The latter thrashing his head side to side, trying to avoid the kiss only to be hold in place by Hyunwoo’s grip on his jaw.

“I need to give you your lesson baby. You’re MINE! ” Hyunwoo said as he stood up, to remove the rest of his pants and boxer. Making his thick, hardened cock sprung out.

Kihyun’s eyes widened to the view. Is Hyunwoo really going to rape him? How can those huge shaft fit inside him? He cried even more. His free feet trashing, trying to help him escape, until it accidentally hit Hyunwoo’s cock, making the alpha stumbled backwards, wincing in pain. With the remaining courage inside him, Kihyun took this chance to stood up from his bed. With hands still tied up, he ran to the door, trying to open it with all his might. But of course, no luck.

“you’re done?” Hyunwoo strode to him. Looking at him like a lion looking at his prey.

Kihyun slumped to the floor. His teary eyes looking at Hyunwoo as if he begged for the latter to stop.

Hyunwoo smirked, he leaned closer to Kihyun. “I guess I won’t be gentle with you” he roughly dragged Kihyun and threw him to the bed. His lips savoring every part of Kihyun’s upper body. Licking and bitting into the smooth skin before stopping at his nipple. He licked around the pink nub, then giving it a soft bite.

Kihyun tried so hard to hold his moan. He bit his lower lips, so hard that it almost bleed. No, he doesn’t enjoy it, but it seems that Hyunwoo had awaken his inner omega. Making him completely give in to Hyunwoo’s action.

“do you like it baby?”Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun’s biting his lips making him looking so lewd. He then bit the nipple harshly, making the latter cried in pain. Hyunwoo took the chance to crash his lips. His tongue wandering inside Kihyun’s mouth.

Hyunwoo’s hands caressing Kihyun’s inner thigh. Making the younger flinch from the sudden contact in his lower body. Hyunwoo’s hand moved upwards, dangerously close to Kihyun’s entrance. He broke the kiss. “suck” he reached his three fingers out in front of Kihyun’s lips.

“Suck” he repeated as the latter just stare at him. “Suck or I’ll take you raw” he gripped the younger’s jaw, forcing him to opened his mouth.

Kihyun was completely clueless to Hyunwoo’s order. When the latter shoved his fingers inside his mouth and told him to suck, he tried to do it right, afraid that he might anger Hyunwoo more.

Hyunwoo couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Kihyun sucking his fingers making him wonder how good would it be if the latter suck his cock too. Hyunwoo grunt in frustration, he took out his finger’s from Kihyun’s mouth and replace it with his lips. “I’ll make you feel good baby”. Within seconds, he brought his finger to Kihyun’s entrance, slightly massaging it, before pushing one finger in.

Kihyun screamed in pain when Hyunwoo push his finger inside him. Even though the finger was wet from his saliva, it’s still felt painful. Then come another finger. Kihyun felt the burning from the friction in his entrance. He cried out in pain. Hoping someone would save him. Then come another finger. This time Kihyun felt numb. Tears can’t stop flowing. It felt even more painful when Hyunwoo move his fingers. Making scissoring motion.

“Hyunwoo, please stop”

Hyunwoo’s eyes shot open. He move his finger even rougher than before ”what did you call me?”

“AA..ALPHA.. PLEASE STOP” Kihyun screamed in pain. His body relaxed when Hyunwoo suddenly took out his finger. He finally can take some air. Only before Hyunwoo replace it with his cock. His thick veiny hard cock inserted in him. Without warning. Making Kihyun’s body felt like it was ripped in a half.

Kihyun couldn’t even screamed. His breath hitched. His body felt so pained. His tied arms are numb. He curved his body upward, trying to detached his body from Hyunwoo’s cock. Which was failed as Hyunwoo grabbed his waist, secure it in place.

Hyunwoo began to fuck into him in earnest. He grunts as Kihyun’s tight hole swallowing him completely. His balls slapping Kihyun’s ass, making delicious sound in Hyunwoo’s ear.

“Hyun.. Alpha.. please stop it hurts” Kihyun knew its useless but he couldn’t do anything except begging for Hyunwoo’s mercy. His body felt numb. His lower part is sore.

“Do you really want me to stop? You see, you’re body seems to enjoy it” Hyunwoo chuckled. It was true. Kihyun’s body arched into a beautiful curve as if he enjoying it. As if he is asking for more. Asking Hyunwoo to fuck him deeper and harder.

And this is why Kihyun hate to be an omega. Where he had internal fight within him. Where his mind refused, feeling disgusted of every touch Hyunwoo gave. But his body decided to gave in. Finding pleasure from every contact with the latter’s skin.

“You’re so fucking tight, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo grunted as he thrust up roughly to the omega under him. Completely ignoring the desperate plea from the younger. Being able to dominating Kihyun gave him a certain kick. Being able to fuck him, do anything he wants with him. He felt powerful.

He had to resist the urge to mark him. He wanted to claim him. Mark him as HIS omega. But the thought of having someone to tied him in a sacred relationship disinterested him. He still wants to have fun. Sleeping around with different people without having to mind someone else’s feeling.

Every trust Hyunwoo gave ripping Kihyun inside. He was sure his entrance is bleeding. Hyunwoo didn’t even prepare him properly. He didn’t even use lube. His saliva certainly was not enough. Especially that KIhyun didn’t release much slick due to his resistance. Kihyun feel numb. He could only stare at the ceiling in hollow. He is too weak to give a fight. He let Hyunwoo do anything he wants with him.

“tell me, did your boy toy fuck you this good, kihyun?” Hyunwoo mumbled as he kept thrusting into the smaller man. Hyunwoo quickened his pace. Pounding into the omega harder as he felt his orgasm coming. He bit Kihyun’s skin, making the omega clenching his ass tighter in response. Hyunwoo become more aggressive. Soon, his thrust become sloppier.

“AHH..” Kihyun winced at the Alpha aggressive movement. He clenched his eyes, trying to forget the pain and disgust he felt when Hyunwoo’s thick warm liquid spilled inside him. He didn’t come, he didn’t even enjoy the sex, yet he felt so dirty. He felt helpless. Hyunwoo had took everything away from him. He felt like dying. Feeling unworthy to live.

“I guess you learned your lesson today Kihyun” Hyunwoo said as he stood up. His cock slipping out of Kihyun’s cum-filled entrance. Making Hyunwoo’s cum dripping to his perineum. 

Hyunwoo walked to his closet. Taking fresh pairs of clothes before putting them. He glanced at the omega laying on his bed. Feeling proud of what he had done. He smirked in triumph, before walking out of his bedroom. And out of his house. Leaving sobbing Kihyun who can’t even moved due to Hyunwoo’s rough treatment.

“ I hate you, Son Hyunwoo “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be a plot hole since i meant to mention Kihyun's birthday as i want to post this on his birthday. I need your suggestion, should i make Hyunwoo feel regret or just indifferent for the next chapter? Although please forgive me if I decided to write another way🙈
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading. I'd always want to know what you think of this chapter?!


	7. Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "kind" Hyunwoo is like a brewing storm and very unpredicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore grammatical or vocabularies error. :D
> 
> Also, I'd ike to thank EVERYONE who had left kudos and especially comments since the first chapters. Thank you so much!! I really appreciate that. It makes me smile to see new messages on my inbox.

It’s been a week since the last time Kihyun saw Hyunwoo. His husband had left him on that horrible night and Kihyun had never saw him or talk to him again. Not that Kihyun complaining. He was pretty sure that he couldn’t face Hyunwoo after what he had done.

Most of his wounds had healed. There are still some blueish bite marks, but Kihyun is fine with it, he can cover it with some foundation or just hide it with his scarf. But the only problem is the soreness in his lower area. Kihyun had to practically limping for days. And today is not an exception. To make things worse, he had to go back to work. His boss had kindly let him rest for almost a week. Of course, Kihyun had to make a fake excuse saying he got a very bad fever.

Kihyun finally arrived at the restaurant. Thanks to Hyunwoo’s driver Mr. Lee who drives him everywhere he asked. He winced at the pain shot through his lower back. He had settled comfortably for 30 minutes car ride to the restaurant, and now that he had arrived, he had to start to walk again which is painful. He still had no idea how he going to survive 8 hours shift. He reminds himself to take another dose of painkiller. Which is the only thing he needed right now.

“Hey Ki, you’re back! Wait, are you okay? You look so pale!” asked Jinyoung who is busy wearing his uniform. It’s true. Other than limping around, Kihyun was also so weak. He had skipped food these days. The only thing get inside his stomach is a piece of Kiwi he took so that he can take some painkillers. He really doesn’t have any appetite these days. So maybe that’s the reason why he looks so pale.

“I’m fine, Jinyoung.” Kihyun tried his best to mask his condition.

“You got fever or you had a leg pain? cuz I see you practically limping. You okay?” Jinyoung asked again. Feeling sincerely concerned.

“ah, yes. I fell from the stairs because I was so dizzy.” Kihyun lied. Of course, he had to. That’s all be been doing since he marry Hyunwoo. Lying to everyone.

“omg, ki! Why are you here then? You should rest more. Let me cover your shift for today okay. I’ll try my best, so don’t move around too much!”

Kihyun was so grateful he has such an understanding and caring friends. Out of all of his friends, Jinyoung is the most caring one. Jinyoung is also a smart omega. Very well educated too. The only downside is that sometimes, he doesn’t have filters with his mouth.

Lunch hours had passed, Kihyun was glad that he survived the busiest time. Thanks to Jinyoung who had covered most of his work. Also, to the painkillers he took. A little more than the suggested doses but Kihyun was just glad that it did soothe most of his pain.

“Kihyun, you okay?” His supervisor asked.

“i..i’m okay Sir” Kihyun was panicked. He didn’t mean to look “not okay”. After all his attempt to hide his discomfort, he obviously failed.

“You don’t look well. You should just rest. Just go home, I don’t even know why you still come to work. Ah, maybe you might want to wait for your husband. He will be here in few minutes.” His supervisor gave a pat on his shoulder, assuring him that it’s fine for him to rest few more days if it needed.

“My..my husband?” Kihyun forgot that everyone already knows about his marriage and he was completely clueless why would Hyunwoo come to the restaurant.

“Yeah. Mr. Son Hyunwoo Don’t you know? He bought this restaurant. The contract was finalized yesterday. He said he want to check a few things. I guess you don’t know, that explain why you still come for work. You’re basically the owner too right?”

“ah there he is” his supervisor added as he saw familiar someone entered the restaurant.

Kihyun wanted to disappear the moment he saw Hyunwoo walked into that door. Or at least just run somewhere to avoid him. But he was frozen to the spot. He felt too weak. Even looking at Hyunwoo’s face triggered the memory of the night Hyunwoo assaulted him. The omega is terrified. His body shaking. And soon, his vision become blurry.

“Kihyun, wake up” that’s the last thing he heard before everything went black.

A feeling Hyunwoo never thought exist inside him for Kihyun – guilt – crept into him. Kihyun lookS so weak, dark circle under his eyes, his petite body looks even thinner, and paleness took over the color of his face. Hyunwoo subconsciously stretched out his hand to touch Kihyun’s face, caressing his cheek. His other hand holding Kihyun’s.

“what are you doing here!” Hyunwoo didn’t realize Kihyun had awaken. The later abruptly sat up, bring the duvet to cover his body as if afraid that Hyunwoo might done something like last time.

“You were fainted” Hyunwoo said coldly as he left the bed leaving a dumbfounded Kihyun.

The omega scanned the entire room. He realized he is in Hyunwoo’s bedroom. And yes, he did remember being lightheaded in the restaurant. Carefully put his legs to the ground to leave the bed, he winced in pain as he felt a shoot of pain in his lower back again.

“what are you doing?!” Hyunwoo growled, making Kihyun flinched. The Alpha quickly set the tray of food he bought, on the night-stand, before carefully lifted Kihyun’s foot, attempted to lay them on the bed.

“Don’t touched me!” Kihyun hissed as Hyunwoo touched his foot. He is still angry, upset, and disgusted with the man in front of him.

Hyunwoo grunted. Letting Kihyun settled on the bed himself. He took the bowl on the nightstand and shoved it on Kihyun’s lap. “eat this. The doctor said you were malnourished.”

Kihyun was confused. His eyes darted back and forth between Hyunwoo and the bowl of porridge on his lap. He sighed. Kihyun hates eating porridge, it makes him feel like a sick person. Besides, he really isn’t in the mood to eat anything. He set the porridge back to the tray, only for Hyunwoo to picked it up again and shoved it back on his lap. “eat or I’ll feed you myself” the latter said as he handed Kihyun the spoon.

The omega reluctantly scooped a tiny amount of porridge with his spoon and brought it to his mouth. Hyunwoo watching him like a hawk from the couch on the corner of the room, doesn’t help his appetite.

It only took 3 spoons – not even a full one – for Kihyun to feel so full. Being in the same room as Hyunwoo making Kihyun lost his appetite even more.

“Hyunwoo, I can’t eat anymore.” Kihyun let out a little whine, hoping that Hyunwoo would understand. He is a grown ass man. Of course, he can always put the bowl whenever he felt so full without asking for Hyunwoo’s permission, but somehow, he was just too scared.

He saw Hyunwoo walked up to him. Gripping the bowl tight, and shut his eyes close, Kihyun prayed that Hyunwoo wouldn’t get angry or hit him. Instead, he saw his husband sat on the bed. He took the bowl from Kihyun and placed it back on the nightstand. “You’re done? Okay, just rest for now” Hyunwoo said as he offered a glass of water and placed it back on the table after Kihyun drank it. The alpha gently lay Kihyun on his bed and pull the duvet to cover the petite man. “Just rest here for now. I’ll be downstairs when you need me” Hyunwoo said as he closed the door of his bedroom. Letting Kihyun to have some rest.

Instead of drifting to sleep, Kihyun’s mind wander to Hyunwoo’s sudden act of kindness. Why would he suddenly act like he cares about Kihyun. Even prepare some food for him. Kihyun hates himself. He hates how he always want to trust Hyunwoo. Even though in the end, his husband would always disappoint him.

Hyunwoo took a cup of coffee he just made and walked to the living room. He plopped down on his leather sofa. Seeing Kihyun’s condition today really worried him. The doctor who checked on him earlier said that Kihyun must have skipped meals for days. To make things worse, the doctor said that his wife might have took some amount of medicine improperly. Hyunwoo rubbed his face in frustration. Should he apologize to Kihyun? For doing despicable thing to him that night. For being a coward and ran away from him for days trying to erase his guilt. But then again, knowing Kihyun, the omega might feel so full of himself. Instead of forgiving him, Kihyun might think that he can guilt tripped Hyunwoo. And being a self-centered man, Hyunwoo wouldn’t want that. He sighed, rested his head on the couch, staring at ceiling as if it will give him an answer.

Kihyun stirred from his sleep as he felt someone gently shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting to adjust the light.

“hey, wake up. Let’s have dinner” Hyunwoo help Kihyun to sit. This time Kihyun didn’t resist. He just let Hyunwoo help him, winced as he felt the familiar pain in his back. He should have taken the painkiller after his meal yet he forgot. But it’s surprising that he could fell asleep for few hours, maybe it’s because Hyunwoo’s comfortable bed.

He walked to his own room with Hyunwoo’s right arm on his hand and his left arm securely around his waist. Kihyun keep staring at him. Trying to read the man who’s currently helping him. Just a week ago he did a horrible things to Kihyun, yet today he act as a husband. Everything was just confusing to Kihyun.

“what? Something on my face?” Hyunwoo asked as he finally brought Kihyun to his room.

Kihyun quickly averted his gaze. “nope. Nothing”

“Go take a shower and let’s have dinner. Just take your time, okay. Call me if you need anything” Hyunwoo said before leaving Kihyun in his room.

Kihyun carefully walked down the stairs after he’s done with shower. Still limping of course. He winced for the nth time from a sudden shot of pain, making his presence known by Hyunwoo who already sat in the dining table with his back facing Kihyun. The alpha suddenly rushed to him, for the second time today, Hyunwoo placed his hand around Kihyun’s waist to steady him. At this point he really thought maybe Hyunwoo felt guilty for doing what he did, and that he is trying to make up for it.

“are you comfortable?” Hyunwoo asked as Kihyun finally sat on the dining table. Kihyun nod. His gaze never leaving the older.

“I don’t know what you like, so I ordered us some pasta” Hyunwoo said as he brought a plate of pasta and set it in front of Kihyun.

Surprisingly, it smells amazing. It increased his appetite which had gone for days. Kihyun twirled some strained of pasta with his fork, before putting it in his mouth. His tongue started to savor the delicious taste of the pasta. 

“yummy?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun who seems to enjoy the food. Unlike this afternoon with the porridge. “uhm” Kihyun murmur. With mouth full of pasta. Which Hyunwoo thinks he looks so cute. Like a hamster.

Just like any other normal meal time they had, it was so quiet. No one said anything. Other than the fact that they are still awkward with each other, the other reason is because Hyunwoo is always too focused on his food. His eyebrows raised - meaning that he finds it delicious - whenever he put another spoonful of food as if it’s his first bite. The alpha enjoying it too much that he even got some of the pasta sauce around his lips.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, eat slowly.” Kihyun said. Sincerely worried that the latter might choked on his pasta. He took some sheet of tissues and handed it to Hyunwoo. “here, wipe your lips. It’s messy”

Still with mouth full of food, Hyunwoo asked Kihyun to wipe it for him. “you wipe it for me”

“No. You can do it yourself Hyunwoo-ssi.” Kihyun scoffed to Hyunwoo request. Seriously, how much more childish can this man be. He was about to put the tissue on the table, in front of Hyunwoo, before the latter grab his wrist.

“wipe it for me, Kihyun” Hyunwoo order. Not with his usual angry tone. This time was gentle, but still, demanding.

Kihyun sighed. He had no other option than do as Hyunwoo asked. He carefully wiped Hyunwoo’s right side of the lips, then he put his hand on Hyunwoo’s chin, gently turned his face to the side so that he can wipe the rest of the sauce.

Hyunwoo gaze was set on Kihyun the entire time the omega gently wiped his lips. He looks so serious even in wiping his face. His lips slightly pouting, eyes scanned every part of his lips in case he missed some spot. Oh, how Hyunwoo wanted to stop the time. Just being this close to Kihyun. No anger, no jealousy just a domestic affection.

“there you go. Its clean” Kihyun said with a proud smile. And Hyunwoo find it beautiful.

A blaring sound of ringtone startled both of them. It was Kihyun’s phone in the living room. The omega was about to leave his seat to grab his phone from his bag, when Hyunwoo stopped him. The alpha stood up and grab the bag for him instead.

Hyunwoo can read the caller ID on Kihyun’s phone. Seok-ie Hyung. He rolled his eyes. That man really can’t leave his wife alone. Hyunwoo wanted to leave, definitely not interested to listen to their conversation but part of him was curious. So, he just sat there. Eating some strawberries he prepared earlier.

Thankfully, it was a very short conversation. Hyunwoo hadn’t even had his 4th piece of strawberry. So, it’s still makes sense for Hyunwoo to still there, without having to worry Kihyun might think that he is eavesdropping. But the only thing bothering him was the way Kihyun speak to the man on the phone the last few seconds of their call. The omega reminded Hoseok to not to forget his dinner and to not sleep late. As if he is Hoseok’s wife. And it’s successfully irked Hyunwoo. Soon as Kihyun put down his phone, Hyunwoo stoop up and left his seat. His mood completely ruined.

“Hyunwoo-ssi!” the alpha stopped in his midtrack when Kihyun called him. “hmm?” he answered, without even bother to turn around.

“Thank you. For today. For taking care of me” Kihyun timidly said. His voice is so small, almost like a whisper.

Hyunwoo tried his best to hide his smile from Kihyun’s sentence. He can’t let Kihyun seen him happy with Kihyun’s gratitude. So instead, he just left without answering Kihyun. Making the smaller man slumped back to his seat, feeling disappointed that he didn’t get a response.

The bright ray of sunshine pouring in through the window, waking Kihyun up from his slumber. The latter shot his eyes open in panic. He never wakes up this late. 7 AM. He never wakes up at 7 AM. He rushed to kitchen, thinking about what to make for breakfast since it was already too late to prepared it. Hyunwoo would be angry at him for not preparing breakfast.

Pancake. Hyunwoo decided to make pancake this morning. He didn’t know what has gotten into him but he felt like he need to make some breakfast for Kihyun. The younger was still weak. He wanted to help him somehow.

“Oh, you’re awake, come have breakfast.” Hyunwoo said as he set a plate of hot pancakes on the table. “I was about to wake you up”

“I’m sorry I slept in. Also, I’m sorry you had to make breakfast yourself. You should have wake me up.” Kihyun didn’t dare to look at the Alpha. A calm Hyunwoo is what he scared the most. He would rather have an angry Hyunwoo, so he can watch his own action. And being extra careful. But this “kind” Hyunwoo is like a brewing storm and very unpredictable.

“It’s okay. Berries or chocolate chips?” Hyunwoo put 2 pieces of pancakes on Kihyun’s plate. And sprinkle some chocolate chip after the younger answer the question.

Minutes later, Hyunwoo already half finished his pancakes. He glanced at Kihyun, wondering if maybe the latter need anything else. But, instead of eating his pancakes, Hyunwoo found Kihyun fiddling with his food. The latter didn’t say anything. Is he might be not liking the pancakes? Hyunwoo wanted to ask, but then he thought it’s better to just let Kihyun be. He turned his focus back to his own plate. Finishing up his own pancakes. But somehow, he just couldn’t enjoy it like he usually does.

“where are you going? Let me help you” Hyunwoo asked as Kihyun abruptly stood up and walked to the sink with his plate. Second later, the omega turned to faced him.

“Hyunwoo-ssi. If you’re afraid I’ll tell your parents about the things you did, you don’t need to worry, I won’t tell. So, you can stop pretending being nice to me now” with that Kihyun turned around, pretending to be busy with the dishes. Which, he was expecting Hyunwoo to hit him, or at least shouted at him like he would usually do. He closed his eyes, waiting for any impact he might get from Hyunwoo’s next action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a chapter you guys somehow had been waiting for. LOL. Please let me know what you think guys. i'd love to hear any suggestions or critics. :D


	8. Nice Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess what, you were right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contain domestic violence, and attempted rape. Reader discretion is needed. 
> 
> Also, please ignore the grammar and vocabulary errors.

After the last conversation they had, Hyunwoo had become distant with Kihyun. That morning, instead of being angry, or hit him, Hyunwoo just left Kihyun alone in the kitchen. That day Kihyun closed his eyes for nothing. His expectation that the alpha would hit him or scream at him didn’t happen. Instead, the latter just took his jacket and car key before leaving the house.

The Alpha had stayed somewhere other than his house after that. He went home just once. A very short visit just to take something he needed. And he would ignore Kihyun when the latter try to talk to him. And would only response with a very short answer for an important question. The old Hyunwoo would shout at Kihyun, or make a rough physical contacts, but Hyunwoo had turned into the cold one. At the point he would purposely ignore Kihyun’s existence.

Kihyun barely see Hyunwoo. He only saw Hyunwoo for a few second when he came home from work. The latter would just walk past him, taking the stuff he needed before leaving the house again, staying somewhere Kihyun didn’t even know. Maybe in Minhyuk’s house. Kihyun wanted to ask. He did asked, but Hyunwoo would just ignore him. Kihyun understand that maybe Hyunwoo was hurt from what he said. And he really wanted to apologize for the things he said, but his husband wouldn’t even give him a chance. 

That early in the morning before leaving for work, Kihyun got a call from Hyunwoo’s mother, asking if they can visit them on the weekend to celebrate Hyunwoo father’s birthday. And of course Kihyun had to say yes. He wouldn’t want to disappoint his mother in-law. Soon as the call ended, he was thinking how to ask Hyunwoo about it. These past few days Hyunwoo hadn’t come home. Kihyun’s calls were also rejected by the alpha.

The knock on the door brought him back from his trance. It was Hyunwoo’s driver Mr.Lee. Hyunwoo had ordered him to take some documents Hyunwoo had left on the coffee table days before.

Kihyun told Mr. Lee to wait. He walked back inside, and to the living room. Taking piles of documents from the marble coffee table, Kihyun wonder if he should just deliver those himself. That way he has a reason to actually meet his husband.

“Mr. Lee, please bring me to my husband’s office, I will hand these myself” Kihyun said as he closed the front door of his house.

Kihyun never visit Hyunwoo in the office before. He had past the building several times before got married to Hyunwoo, and always wonder what kind of man own this large building. Destiny is a funny thing, he ended up married to that person.

Walking past the lobby, he was greeted with one of the receptionist lady. And Kihyun felt weird that he had to tell them that he is Son Hyunwoo’s spouse in order to be let in. Since of course, everyone who want to meet Hyunwoo need to make reservation. Even so, it’s hardly possible since Hyunwoo only take meeting with very very important people and let his secretary to handle everything else. The lady asked her friend to cover her while she herself showed Kihyun where Hyunwoo’s office is. It is located in 10th floor. The floor occupied with only 2 rooms. One meeting room and of course, Hyunwoo’s ginormous office.

A middle age man, introduced himself as Mr.Jung greeted Kihyun after the receptionist lady left.

“Good Morning Mr. Yoo. Are you here to see your husband?”

“uh.. yes. I’m actually bringing him some documents he left at home” Kihyun said with awkward smile since Mr. Jung already knows his name, before he could introduce himself.

“Very well” Mr. Jung knocked Hyunwoo’s office before opening it for Kihyun after the person from the inside allow him to come in.

Hyunwoo sat on his office chair, his feet rested on his very large desk. Today he doesn’t have much work. He only needs to sign some documents. The alpha leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling. He hasn’t been home the last few days. He felt hurt of what Kihyun said to him. Did he really think that he faked all those nice gesture? Did Kihyun really think Hyunwoo fake caring about Kihyun? If he did say sorry, about that night, would Kihyun really forgave him and think that Hyunwoo was actually sincere?

Ever since that day, Hyunwoo had to stay the night in his hotel. Except for some occasional night he spent with Minhyuk. Hyunwoo was upset, that he really doesn’t want to see Kihyun. He knows he wouldn’t be able to control the hate and anger when he sees his omega.

The voice of his secretary from outside the door brought him back from his thought. He nonchalantly let him come in. He put his feet down, to be more polite. He waited for his large wooden door opened, only to be surprised with the person who entered his room. Instead of Mr. Jung, it was the person he had been avoiding that came inside. Yoo Kihyun.

He couldn’t lie that he felt a little excitement seeing the person he hadn’t see for days, but also hate and anger. He realized his face has turned into the cold expression he had always show to Kihyun.

“What are you doing here?” he asked the omega who was frozen to in front of the door the latter had closed earlier.

“i..i brought these files you asked Mr. Lee” Kihyun showed the piles of documents on his hands.

Hyunwoo approached the smaller man, taking the documents from his hand. More like snatching it. He opened the first documents, checking it while waiting for Kihyun to say something he wanted to say. Hyunwoo was sure there is some reason why Kihyun would visit him. Maybe to apologize?

“um.. your mom called me, she asked whether we could visit them this weekend. It’s you dad’s birthday.”

Hyunwoo looked up to see Kihyun briely. “Okay”

Kihyun felt awkward. He wanted to apologize to Hyunwoo, for accusing him being fake. Of course, he was naïve for wanting to apologize over small things, his husband didn’t even apologize after assaulting him. But being a soft-hearted person he is, Kihyun wouldn’t want to hurt someone, even with his words.

“If you have nothing else to say, you can leave” Hyunwoo muttered coldly, eyes still on the documents he’s currently reading.

Kihyun staring at the taller person in front of him. “I…i..” still contemplating whether he should apologize, Kihyun just couldn’t find a proper word to begin. “I just want to tell you those”

Hyunwoo was waiting for Kihyun to say what he wanted to say next. He wasn’t even reading the documents, he was just there to hear what Kihyun really wanted to say. So, when Kihyun said his answer, Hyunwoo was disappointed. The closed the documents, before glaring at the Kihyun.

“then, leave” he said before walking to his chair and turning it to face the large glass window, back facing the omega. 

That night Kihyun was making a cup of chamomile tea for himself when he heard a knock form the front door. Proceeding to walk to the door, he was wondering who could be knocking at this time. Hyunwoo knows the password to their house, he wouldn’t possibly need to knock. But what if something happened to Hyunwoo and it was someone who bring Hyunwoo home. Kihyun started to overthinking.

He didn’t even need to check on the monitor, he went straight to open the door. Only to find his husband was half conscious and Mr.Lee is helping him. Kihyun quickly opened the door wider to let Mr.Lee brought him inside. The middle age man sat Hyunwoo on the couch before himself asked Kihyun if he need anything else. Kihyun shook his head, letting Mr. Lee to head home.

“Ugh, Hyunwoo-ssi, wake up” Kihyun was struggling to wake Hyunwoo. He planned to bring the bigger guy to his room.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, come on, let’s get you to your bed” he put Hyunwoo’s arms around his shoulder once Hyunwoo opened his eyes, walking him to the alpha’s room.

With all the strength he has, Kihyun finally succeeded to bring Hyunwoo to his room. He sat Hyunwoo down on the edge of the bed before taking off the latter’s socks.

“I’ll get you glass of water, okay. Please wait” Kihyun said as he was about to leave the room when suddenly Hyunwoo grabbed is wrist and pull him, making the omega fell on the bed. Hyunwoo climbed on top of the omega, hovered above him. He tore the collar of Kihyun’s shirt, revealing Kihyun’s chest. The alpha started to lick the omega scent gland, feeling both relax and aroused from the spreading vanilla scent.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, please don’t” Kihyun tried to push the alpha on top of him. He can sense danger coming. Drunk Hyunwoo will always be dangerous for him. He wondered how many people the alpha had assaulted when he got drunk.

“You said I’m a bad person” Hyunwoo kiss Kihyun’s nape of the neck. “You told me I can’t be nice” down to Kihyun’s shoulder. “I won’t be nice” he stopped at Kihyun’s chest.

Hyunwoo was too busy kissing and licking Kihyun’s smooth skin that he didn’t realized Kihyun’s punch coming. He winced in pain, holding his slightly swollen left cheek when Kihyun pushed him hard, making him fall. The omega took the chance to escape the alpha’s room and ran to his own, infuriated the alpha.

Kihyun leaned to the bedroom door he had locked. The loud continuous knock the alpha made scared him. He closed he eyes, praying that the alpha wouldn’t break in.

“Open the door, Kihyun!” the alpha kept banging the door furiously. “Open now or I’ll break the door, Yoo Kihyun!” the alpha purposely releasing the angry pheromones which flowing inside Kihyun’s room from the gap or the door. Within second, the omega unlocked the door and open it timidly.

Hyunwoo lunged at the omega like a predator to a prey. He grabbed Kihyun by his neck. Furiously choking the petite man. “How dare you!!” he growled.

Kihyun felt breathless as Hyunwoo keep putting pressure around his neck, pinning him to his bedroom wall. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s wrist, trying to pry it off his neck, but of course, the alpha is way to stronger than him. His anger pheromones making Kihyun weaker.

“You told me to stop being nice. Guess what, you were right. I was never nice.” Hyunwoo released his hand from Kihyun’s neck to grab the later wrists instead. Pinning them to the wall on top of the omega’s head. He leaned closer to Kihyun’s lips, crashing to it roughly. He licked the omega’s soft lips, asking for access to slip his tongue inside. But Kihyun keep his lips tightly shut aggravated him even more. He bit Kihyun’s lower lips, causing the latter gasp. Giving Hyunwoo chance to slip his tongue inside.

Tears slipped of Kihyun’s eyes. Unlike the first time Hyunwoo forced himself to him, this time Kihyun just let Hyunwoo do anything. He learned that whatever he does won’t stop Hyunwoo to do what he wants to Kihyun. Afterall, Hyunwoo is his husband. No. Hyunwoo is someone who owned him.

Hyunwoo feel part of his face wet with Kihyun’s tears. Surprisingly, it magically sobered him up. He broke the kiss. Looking at the crying omega’s face. He wanted to kiss the tears away, bringing the omega to his embrace. But, he was the one who cause all this. He was the one who messed up.

The alpha hold Kihyun by his arms. Contemplating the implication if he decided to give Kihyun some mercy. Despite being intoxicated, he stared at the weak person before him. Thinking what the latter’s tears actually means to him. He supposed to be the mean one, the arrogant one, the controlling one. But why does those tears of a lowly omega effects him this much? Gripping the omega’s arms tighter, he hurled the omega to the side. 

Kihyun yelp in pain as his right arm hit the edge of his vanity table. His left palm place on top of his bruised arm, as he watched Hyunwoo left his room. He sighed in relieved. Despite the pain on his arm, he was thankful Hyunwoo didn’t raped him like before. He hugged his legs to his chest as he cried himself. He wasn’t wrong about Hyunwoo after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is a very short chapter and a very boring one. To be honest, i wasn't gonna update this week. But since it's my bday today, i guess i wanted to share a tiny happiness (i assume you might be happy seeing an update. :P ). 
> 
> From scale 1 to 5, Please tell me how bad this chapter is. :(


	9. Calm and Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know why, but he felt calm and peaceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the birthday wishes you sent me last week. I'm so touched!!  
> Second, Congratulation for Monsta X on winning Year's Artist on The Fact Music Awards  
> Third... i'd like to remind you to please ignore the grammatical or vocabulary errors 🙈

Kihyun looked at the mirror in his bathroom. The large bruise can be seen on his right arm after last night incident. It was painful, at the point he can’t sleep on his right side in order not to apply pressure on his wound. He is supposed to visit his in laws today as he promised his mother in law. He only hoped that Mrs. Son wouldn’t find out about this.

The chicken casserole he had made since early in the morning had been place in the container. Kihyun put his phone and wallet, not to forget a spare shirt just in case it’s needed, in his bag. Ready to go visit Hyunwoo parents’s house. He just needs to wait for the older to came downstairs.

“Let’s go” Hyunwoo said as he walked passed Kihyun, wearing a black leather jacket with white t-shirt underneath.

Kihyun quickly grabbed his stuff before quietly following his husband to the garage. The lamp was automatically turn on the moment Hyunwoo opened the door. Different brand of sport cars parked in there. Kihyun was astonished with Hyunwoo’s luxury collections. Since he came to live in the house, Kihyun had never been to the garage and Hyunwoo always drive his luxury sedan everywhere. So, he never new these cars were there.

“what are you doing? Get in!” Hyunwoo said brusquely, snapping Kihyun from his trance.

The omega timidly sat in the passenger seat of the red Lamborghini Hyuwoo had picked. The black leather interior, plus the musk scented air freshener really suit Hyunwoo. Quickly strapped his seat belt, Kihyun sat quietly as the latter started the engine, driving out of the garage and their mansion.

The melody of the songs Hyunwoo played filled the car. It wasn’t really Kihyun’s style of music but Kihyun was glad that the don’t need to stay for a long ride in uncomfortable silence.

His neck was cramped for looking at his right the whole ride. Kihyun had no choice. He would rather had his neck strained than looking at front, or worst, to his left where his husband seating.

Hyunwoo occasionally glanced at Kihyun. The latter’s vanilla scent filled the small space they are in now. Even his strong musky air freshener was overpowered by Kihyun’s calming vanilla scent. To be honest, Hyunwoo never really know someone smelled this good. Yes he met several omega with vanilla scent, although it was pleasant at first, it turns out to be too strong, almost cloying. But Kihyun is, well, different. They haven’t mated yet, but Hyunwoo already felt this affected by Kihyun scent.

The alpha was lost in his thought that he didn’t realize that the red light already turn red. He stepped on the brake abruptly, very hard that it made a screeching noise. He closed his eyes. Trying to calm his nerve, glad that there is no car behind him.

Kihyun yelp in pain as his bruised arm bumped to the door from Hyunwoo sudden braking. Realizing his voice rather loud, he quickly covered his mouth. Afraid that Hyunwoo might get disturb or even angry from his voice. His left hand held his right arm, trying to soothe the pain.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunwo asked.

“It’s nothing, Hyunwoo-ssi” Kihyun lied, removing his hand.

Hyuwoo continue the ride. He gripped the steering wheels hard, thinking the cause of Kihyun’s bruise. Was it because of last night when he hauled the omega to the side? But he didn’t remember seeing the latter hit his arms on something. 

The ride to Hyunwoo parent’s house was quite long as it’s located in rural area outside Seoul. It took almost 2 hours to finally arrived at a large mansion where Hyunwoo parent’t lives. Kihyun ogled at the house they’re approaching. The large wood gate welcoming them to the mansion. It was Hanok style gate, matching perfectly with the Hanok style house Hyunwoo parent’s has. The house was surrounded with large garden, or maybe he should called it a farm. It filled with plants, mostly herbs. 

Hyunwoo get out the car first before walking to Kihyun’s side to open the door for the omega.

“thank you, Hyunwoo-ssi.” Kihyun muttered as he brought along his stuff and the casserole he prepared earlier. He hoped his parents in law likes it.

“Don’t fucking call me Hyunwoo-ssi in front of my parents. Also, please act more relax with me. Don’t fucked up!” Hyunwoo warned Kihyun as he held out his arm for Kihyun to grab.

Kihyun linked his arms with Hyunwoo’s. Walking towards the main door or the house. Again, Kihyun was amazed with the design of the house. Although it was a traditional style house, it’s still screamed luxury. Kihyun was too busy admiring the porch that he almost tripped over the small stairs. He would have smacked his face on the floor if Hyunwoo didn’t hold his by the waist protectively.

“Fucking watch your step!” Hyunwoo snarled as he rang the bell.

An old lady opened the door, greeting both of them. Hyunwoo smiled, before he hugged the lady. And Kihyun let out little smile to the sweet interaction.

“Hyunwoo, I miss you. You haven’t visit us for a long time”

“I know, Ahjumma. I’m sorry” Hyunwoo said as he released the hugged. The alpha took Kihyun’s hand and pulled him closer. “Kihyun, this is the Ahjumma Park who took care of me since I was little. And ahjumma, I believe you haven’t seen my wife here.”

“Annyeong-haseo, I’m Kihyun” the omega introduced himself, bowing deeply as a sign of politeness.

“Hyunwoo, you pick a pretty and sweet guy. You’re so lucky” the Ahjumma softly pat Hyunwoo shoulder as Kihyun blushed to her words.

The Ahjumma brought them inside. Kihyun quietly sat on the leather sofa in the living room with Hyunwoo sat next to him. The latter put his hand around Kihyun’s shoulder as he was busy with his phone. And Kihyun had to hold himself not to roll his eyes over the fake affection.

“Kihyun, sweety, you’re here!” Mrs. Son came out of what Kihyun thought as their bedroom. She opened her arms to hug Kihyun.

“Mom, your son is right here” Hyunwoo walked up to his mother. Hugging her.

“aww.. my baby bear” Mrs. Son pinched her son’s cheeks, making Kihyun laughed. Hyunwoo with his family is so different from Hyunwoo he knows. Well not just at his family, Hyunwoo also kind to people who works with him. Kihyun now sure that he was just mean to him and him only.

“Kihyunie, what is this?” Mrs. Son pointed at the food container on top of their marble coffee table.

“it’s..uhh.. I made that eomoni.” Kihyun picked up the container and opened it. “I’m sorry I don’t know what I should bring. I made you some chicken casserole. I hope you like it”

Mrs. Son looked at Kihyun adorably. “Oh, Kihyunie, you don’t need to. But thank you so much honey.” The older took the food from Kihyun before walking towards the kitchen. “Let’s me reheat this, then let’s have lunch”

“Ne. Eomonie” Kihyun followed his mother-in-law to the kitchen. He always love to help in the kitchen. It reminded him of the old days where he cook together with his mom. 

Almost an hour later, the foods already served in the large dining table. Mrs. Son told Kihyun to call Hyunwoo in his room upstairs. And Kihyun of course obliged. He passed the grand staircase. Walking to Hyunwoo’s room.

Kihyun knocked at the door, hoping that he wouldn’t disturb the older. “Come in.” He heard Hyunwoo said from inside.

“Your mom said lunch is ready” Kihyun said as he opened the door. Hyunwoo was lying on his stomach on the bed, busy with his phone. Kihyun waited by the door, didn’t really want to disturb Hyunwoo’s privacy. Hyunwoo put his phone on the night stand before getting up and walk towards the door. He grabbed Kihyun’s hand and intertwining their finger.

It wasn’t the first time today, but it still never failed to make Kihyun stunned by the action. Come to think about it, Hyunwoo was never really hold his hand. He was always grabbed his arms harshly dragging him everywhere the older pleased. Then again, Hyunwoo was never this gentle with him, well once, after he assaulted him. Deep inside, Kihyun wish that it wasn’t only an act in front of Hyunwoo’s parents. Part of him wants this to be real affection. Just like a married couple has.

The smell of foods filling the large dining room. Hyunwoo parents already sat there, waiting for the couple to join. Kihyun bowed to his father-in-law as he didn’t see him earlier when they arrived. The older man pat Kihyun shoulder, motioning him to sit and enjoy the lunch.

Kihyun occasionally joined the conversation his husband and his parents in law had. Hyunwoo however was quieter with his father. The omega learned that his husband has the typical tough love relationship with his father. They talk mostly about business even during lunch. Kihyun couldn’t help but thinking about his own father. How its completely different than Hyunwoo’s. He remembers that he and his father talks about so many things. Even the random topic such as Kihyun’s favorite singer or what Kihyun had for lunch at school.

The dining table already cleared up. Both Hyunwoo and Mr. Son already secured back to their respective room. Mrs. Son had called Kihyun to come with her to the outdoor patio for a cup of tea. They sit on the grey colored patio sofa next to outdoor fireplace. 

“Look Kihyunie, this is Hyunwoo’s childhood photo album. Isn’t he cute?” Mrs. son pointed at a picture of little Hyunwoo with no pants on in front of their pool. Kihyun smiled at the picture his husband was really cute. Especially with his chubby cheeks.

Kihyun squinted his eyes to see someone almost the same age as Hyunwoo standing next to his husband. “Who is this Eomoni?”

“Ah, it’s Hyunwoo’s older brother. Hyunjoon.” Hyunwoo’s mother look at the photo with a sad smile, softly caressing the picture. “He passed away when Hyunwoo was just 10 due to car accident” she continued.

Kihyun was taken aback with the information. He felt bad that he had to ask something painful from the past. “Eomoni, I’m so sorry.”

The woman smiled at him, patting his back “It’s okay sweety. It’s in the past. We are all moved on. He is happy where he is.” Mrs. Son reassured him that it’s okay. She continued to turn another pages, admiring all the pictures. Kihyun also join her, casually asking about Hyunwoo’s age in several picture. His husband was so cute back then. Kihyun could only imagine if he ever had a child with Hyunwoo, he would look cute like little Hyunwoo.

“Kihyunie…” His mother-in-law snapped him from his daydream.

“Yes, eomonie?”

“When will you give us grandchild?”

Again, Kihyun was taken aback with his mother-in-law sudden question. He looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Mom, stop asking embarrassing question.” Hyunwoo appeared out of nowhere. He sat next to Kihyun, hand rested around the younger’s shoulder. “We will have children when we are ready.” He kissed Kihyun’s temple. Making the latter even more embarrassed.

“You know we are already too old. You should give us grandchild soon. Right, Kihyunie?” Kihyun could only nod. He was too embarrassed with the situation. 

“You will stay the night here right?” Hyunwoo’s mother asked again.

“Of course, mom. Anything for you.” Hyunwoo playfully rolled his eyes, earning a pinch on his arms from his mother.

“Kihyunie, go take a rest. We will have a little party tonight so get yourself ready, okay” she said as she left the couple in the porch.

Kihyun was dragged by Hyunwoo to his room. “You will sleep here tonight.” Hyunwoo said as he closed the door behind them. Kihyun opened his mouth, about to protest when Hyunwoo cut him.

“What? You expect to sleep in different room? Are you dumb?” the latter said as he plopped on the bed.

Kihyun was dumbfounded. He just stood still on the side of the bed, staring at his feet. He couldn’t lie that he still feels uncomfortable being in the room with Hyunwoo, let alone sleeping in the same bed.

“Look, it’s either you sleep on the bed with me or just sleep on the floor. Either way, I don’t care” Hyunwoo said before leaving to the bathroom.

Kihyun sat quietly sat on the edge of the bed. He took off his yellow cardigan, slowly so that he won’t touch his bruised arms. He walked to the mirror to look at his blueish wound. It’s slightly swollen and very painful. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to bring the ointment.

“What is that?” Kihyun was startled to hear Hyunwoo’s voice. The latter just walked out of the bathroom topless, showing his chocolate abs. Kihyun quickly averted his gaze. His cheeks got reddened, too embarrassed to see his husband’s naked body.

The alpha walked closer to Kihyun. Lifting Kihyun’s sleeve the latter already rolled down before. “What is this, Kihyun?” Hyunwoo isn’t stupid. He knows it’s because of the incident last night. Although he didn’t see it himself that Kihyun hit his arm somewhere. But he was sure he caused this.

He looked at Kihyun who still has his gaze down. The latter didn’t answer him. Hyunwoo sighed, he quickly left the room, only to come back few minutes later with ointment cream. He held Kihyun’s wrist and pulled him closer to the bed, motioning the latter to sit. Slowly, he rolled up Kihyun’s sleeve, revealing a large bruised on the left arm. He spurted the cream to his hand, before carefully applying it all over the blueish area.

Kihyun winched as Hyunwoo applying the ointment with his rough hand. The latter was squatting in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly pouting as he focusing on his activity. Although Hyunwoo never said sorry to him, but the way his eyes looked at Kihyun and his bruised showed how much he regretted it. For a naïve Kihyun, it’s more than enough.

“Go take some rest. I’ll call you when it’s time for the party” Hyunwoo said after he’s done. He took his phone which is lying on the bed, before leaving Kihyun to have some rest.

The blasting sound of classical music woke Kihyun’s up from his sleep. The omega quickly sat up, checking the time on his phone. “Shit, I fell asleep too long.” He put his phone back, his eyes scanning the room looking for his husband. Just as cue, he saw his husband just walked out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around his naked body.

“Ah, you’re awake? I was about to wake you up” Hyunwoo said as he walked to his walking closet. “Go take shower and get ready for dinner” Hyunwoo added. Kihyun quickly dashed to the bathroom. He couldn’t stay any longer looking at his almost naked husband.

The large living room already filled with people. Kihyun was very surprise as his mother-in-law didn’t tell him about holding a large party. Good thing Kihyun is wearing appropriate shirt since most of the guests are wearing either suits or expensive jackets.

Various kind of expensive foods were laid on the tables. Even if it was held at home, Kihyun still amaze how luxurious it looks. Then again, he forgot that he married an elite family. That’s explain why the guests also looks so posh. Most of them are around Hyunwoo parent’s age. But there are also some of them still around Hyunwoo’s age. Speaking of, he hasn’t seen his husband since he left the room. He looks around inside the house, but still couldn’t find the older.

Kihyun walked to the backyard, thinking maybe he can find his husband there. He felt so awkward and out of place on even like this. He needs Hyunwoo to at least be near so he can feel a little more at ease. The large backyard also filled with many people already. Again, he looked around for his husband. After it feel like eternity, Kihyun finally see Hyunwoo. His husband was sitting on one of the pool bench, surrounded with women with very short dresses, giggling seductively to Hyunwoo, offering the alpha some drinks, or even touching his arms flirtatiously.

Its successfully irked Kihyun. He wanted to tell those ladies that Hyunwoo is married and that they should fuck off. But again, who is Kihyun to be angry. So, instead of approaching his husband, Kihyun turned his heels and went to have a glass of orange juice from the beverage table.

“Hi. How come I never seen such beauty in party like this?”

Kihyun was surprise to hear someone talk to him. The man was pretty tall, almost as tall as Hyunwoo. With similar built as Hyunwoo too.

“Um.. yeah. This is my first time.” Kihyun answered awkwardly. How can he not, he never known this man before, yet the later was practically flirting at him.

“sorry. I haven’t really introduced myself. I’m Kim Donghyun. Kim Hyunshik’s son. And you are?” the man in front of Kihyun answered. Eventhough Kihyun doesn’t really know who Kim Hyunshik is, he was sure that Kim Donghyun must be from a very rich family. That’s reason why he is in this party after all.

“He is Yoo Kihyun. My wife.” Hyunwoo said rather rudely. The alpha resting his hand on Kihyun’s waist securel, bringing him closer.

Kihyun had to look at Donghyun apologetically of how rude his husband might come off.

“Ah, Hyunwoo. I didn’t know you’re married.” Donghyun stretched out his hand for a handshake. Still looking flustered that he just tried to hitting on his friend’s wife.

“Well now you know. If you excuse me, we need to greet some other guests.” Hyunwoo didn’t bother to response the handshake. He pulled Kihyun with him, away from Donghyun

“You really need to be careful with guy like Donghyun.” Hyunwoo muttered.

“why? He seems like a nice guy” He wasn’t. Kihyun know the man was flirting with him, but he just want to know how his husband react.

Hyunwoo scoffed. “He is a womanizer, Kihyun. A playboy. Don’t you notice how he undressed you with his eyes?” he almost snapped. How naïve can Kihyun be.

This time, it’s Kihyun’s turn to scoffed. Did Hyunwoo hear himself? Just few minutes ago, he was basically the man he is describing. The married man who was surrounded with flirty ladies. But as much as Kihyun wanted to reply, he just let it slide. He doesn’t want to anger Hyunwoo. Especially in the middle of his parent’s party.

The rest of the party, Hyunwoo brought Kihyun along with him. His hand never leaving Kihyun’s. The alpha introduced Kihyun to the guests. Proudly introducing him as his wife. Although Kihyun felt awkward at first, but he slowly felt relaxed. He is now used to it, even more so since Hyunwoo was always by his side.

Around 10 PM, the party finally ended. The guests had left and the house now already cleared from the decorations. Hyunwoo’s mom told them to have rest. So now, Kihyun is in Hyunwoo’s room. He sat on the bed, waiting for his husband to come out of the bathroom.

“why are you still sitting there? Aren’t you going to sleep?” Hyunwoo asked as he lied himself on the bed. Pulling the duvet to cover his lower body. “don’t tell me you chose to sleep on the floor” he added. 

Kihyun shook his head. He slowly pulled the duvet and lied on the far edge of the bed, before pulling the duvet to cover his body. He turned to the side, now backfacing Hyunwoo as he felt awkward to sleep on the same bed as his husband. Even if he felt pain for lying on his right arm, he felt it better to suppress it than have to face his husband.

Suddenly, Hyunwoo pulled him closer. Bringing Kihyun to his embrace.

His cheeks got reddened as Hyunwoo brought him to his arms, heart beating hundred times faster. But slowly, Kihyun found himself relax in Hyunwoo’s arms. Something about Hyunwoo’s scent is so calming. Also the warmth from Hyunwoo’s topless body engulfing Kihyun, making him subconsciously snuggled further into the warmth. For the first time, he felt safe.

“Sleep” the alpha said as he rested his chin on the crown of Kihyun’s head, inhaling the sweet yet zesty scent from Kihyun’s shampoo. He doesn’t know what had happened to him. And what pushed him to hug Kihyun as if it’s something they always do. Maybe, it’s because the omega’s scent that Hyunwoo likes. Or maybe the remorse he felt to the omega. Hyunwoo couldn’t really pinpoint. What he was sure is that he felt calm and peaceful with Kihyun in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried guys.. 😔I tried to sprinkle a little fluff. I hope it didn't flopped. Do tell me what you think 😊  
> Also, I'm sorry i can't make them "communicate" yet. Let's just take baby steps for now 😋


	10. Opened Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their laughter had died down. They found themselves starring at each other’s eyes. Drown to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sucks at writing summary and seems like it's getting worse. Haha.  
> Anyway, please ignore the grammar and vocabularied errors. I just to occupied to recheck it.

The sound of bird chirping from outside the window could be heard by Kihyun. He slowly opened his eyes. His room no longer dark, as the ray of sunshine seeping through the curtain. Something heavy rested on his waist preventing Kihyun from leaving the bed. And it was Hyunwoo’s arms. Still securely wrapped around Kihyun’s slender waist. The older keep pulling him everytime Kihyun tried to get up.

“Min, stop moving. It’s still early” Hyunwoo mumbled. Casually called out Minhyuk’s name. Kihyun sighed. Why did his husband had to break his heart this early in the morning.

“Hyunwoo-ssi. It’s me. And please let go of your hand, I need to wake up and make breakfast.” Kihyun struggling to removed Hyunwoo’s heavy arm. Hyunwoo must have realized that he mistook Kihyun’s name. He quickly pulled his arms and turned his body to the other side. All this time, the only person who had been by himself by the time he wakes up is Minhyuk. So, it’s just naturally come out.

After Hyunwoo finally let go, Kihyun quickly get up. Not to forget to fix the duvet around Hyunwoo so his husband won’t get cold. He went to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Kihyun doesn’t know what Hyunwoo’s family habit is. Do they have breakfast in early morning? And Should Kihyun make breakfast for them? Or should he wait for everyone? All the questions formed in his head. Then again, Kihyun didn’t know if they take breakfast at all.

He decided to make breakfast anyway. At least for Hyunwoo. That husband of him always has his breakfast in the morning.

“Ah, Kihyunie, you’re awake?” Mrs. Son greeted him from the kitchen. She already in the middle of making some food with Ahjumma Park.

Kihyun felt ashamed of himself. He should have wake up earlier to help. “I’m sorry, I’m late Eomoni” he said as he took the unused apron hanging next to the fridge.

“it’s okay dear. You really don't need to help us. But if you want, you can help me make rolled egg” Mrs. Son said as she was busy with the meat. And Kihyun happily do as she asked. Rolled eggs is his specialty.

“Do you make breakfast everyday, Kihyunie?” She asked her son in law.

Kihyun nod. “Yes Eomoni. I always make breakfast before leaving for work. It’s just simple traditional breakfast like soup, or fried rice. I’m glad Hyunwoo is okay with whatever I make.”

“Hyunwoo eat soup for breakfast?” Mrs. Son asked in disbelieve. According to her, Hyunwoo doesn’t really like eating breakfast. When he does, he will always ask for American style breakfast, like sandwiches, toast or pancakes.

Although he never get any praises from his husband, he never gets any complain about his cook either. So, Kihyun doesn’t really know what Hyunwoo really likes. 

“Should I make him those kinds of food from now Eomoni? I mean, if Hyunwoo prefers to have it”

Mrs. Son threw him a mischievous grin. “Sweety, I have an idea!”

As he finished preparing the breakfast, Kihyun walked back to Hyunwoo’s room to wake his husband up for breakfast. He carefully opened the door. Slowly not to make noises so his husband won’t get startled.

He walked to his husband’s side and gently shook his arms. From where he stood, he can clearly see his husband’s sleeping face. He looks so peaceful like a little child. Ironic how he is 180o different when he’s awake.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, come on wake up. Your mother is waiting downstairs” Kihyun huffed in annoyance as his husband is still hasn’t awake. “Hyunwoo-ssi!” he tried again louder, this time finally succeeded to get a response from his husband.

“Yah, Yoo Kihyun. You’re too loud” the alpha muttered in annoyance. Voice was hoarse, making him sound way sexier. To make things worse, his toned chest and abs fully exposed. Kihyun had to hold himself not to melt from the view in front of him.

“Sorry. The breakfast ready. Your mom is waiting for you.” Kihyun said as he stood further, making space for Hyunwoo to passed by.

With a low grunt, Hyunwoo got up and walked to the bathroom. “Wait for me” he ordered before completely disappeared to have some shower.

Kihyun didn’t know why Hyunwoo want him to wait but he waited nonetheless. They might need to show a fake PDA in front of Hyunwoo’s parents.

Sitting on the one-seater sofa on the corner of the room, he took out his phone as he waits. He decided to text Hoseok. Although they texted almost every day, but it has been a long time they haven’t meet in person. He missed his Seoki-Hyung.

Much to his surprise, Hoseok called him right away instead of replying with text. Without thinking much, the omega picked it up.

“Hi, Hyung. You wake up early.” Kihyun said in chirping voice. Face lit up hearing the other’s voice.

“uh, yeah. I just feel like having early morning exercise today. What about you? What are you doing this Sunday?” the alpha replied. His voice hinting that he just woke up.

“Hyung! Did I wake you up? Oh god, I’m so sorry, hyung!” although he knows Hoseok wouldn’t admit it, Kihyun was sure that he is the cause why Hoseok was awake.

“Kihyunie, it’s fine. Don’t be sorry. I need to change my habit. Thank you for helping me to wake up earlier today.” Hoseok said sweetly. Kihyun smiled to the response. Kihyun always feel safe with Hoseok. He never once angry at him, even when he made mistake. If he hadn’t been married to Hyunwoo, he wondered if he would end up with Hoseok instead.

Hyunwoo could faintly heard Kihyun’s voice from the bathroom. It seems like he is talking with someone. He put his ear against the door, trying to ensure his assumption. And it didn’t take long to convince him that Kihyun is indeed in a conversation most likely on the phone since he couldn’t hear another person’s voice. So, Hyunwoo quickly took his towel, before wrapped it around his waist and exited the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo asked. By the time he exited the bathroom, Kihyun already ended the conversation.

“Nothing”

Hyunwoo looked at him with piercing eyes. “who are you talking to?” he asked again as he was busy putting his clothes on.

“um.. Hoseok Hyung.” Kihyun answered. He turned his head to the side, avoiding Hyunwoo who is now almost naked while putting on his clothes.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Kihyun replied, feeling annoyed.

“Why did you called him?” Hyunwoo walked to his vanity, spraying expensive cologne to his neck. He tried to remind calm.

“I didn’t called him. He called me. I mean he is my friend. I don’t mind, you calling anyone. Why would you mind?” Kihyun didn’t know what got into him. He spits those sentence as if he was possessed. Maybe because felt irritated with the older when he called him with Minhyuk name.

Hyunwoo put his cologne bottle on the glass table. He looked at the mirror, for a good few seconds. Just quietly looked at his reflection, without saying anything. Kihyun felt panicked. He silently prayed that Hyunwoo wouldn’t get angry. He looked at the older who is now walking to him. Staring at him intently. Every step the alpha took enfeebled Kihyun. He was ready to get hit by Hyunwoo at this point. But much to his surprise, Hyunwoo gently put his left hand on Kihyun’s cheek. His piercing gaze turned soft in a split second.

“Because I’m your husband, Kihyun.” he said softly. Not as softly as Hoseok always has, but it’s way softer than how Hyunwoo would usually talk.

Kihyun doesn’t know how to react. He was flabbergasted. As if both his brain and heart has fully stopped. It’s strange for Kihyun. Why would Hyunwoo act like that. It’s not like they’re with his parents. No one can even see if Hyunwoo hit him like he would usually do.

“Come on. Let’s have breakfast.” Hyunwoo intertwined his hand with Kihyun’s. Pulling the stunned omega along with him.

The four of them had seated in the dining room. Mrs. Son is busy serving some soup for all of them.

“Mom, I’ll just have some toast” Hyunwoo said as he drank his coffee. Kihyun quickly took some toasts for Hyunwoo. Bringing some bottle of jam closer to his husband as well.

Mrs. Son smiled as her plan worked. Earlier, she had told Kihyun to give a little prank to Hyunwoo. Kihyun just went along with her plan.

“Darling, don’t you know that Kihyun made this soup?” Mrs. Son said to her husband. “it’s delicious, right?”

Mr. Son nod “Kihyun, you cook so well.” he praised Kihyun. And Kihyun smiled. He was glad that a quiet person like his father-in-law would praised him over a simple soup.

“what? Kihyun, you made the soup?” Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun in disbelieve. He thought it was his mom or Ahjumma Park who made it.

“Would you want some?” Kihyun offered.

“so you only eat Kihyun’s soup? Mom felt hurt, Hyunwoo. I never seen you eating my soup for breakfast” Mrs. Son faked feeling hurt. Hyunwoo just pouted at her as he waited for Kihyun to serve him the soup.

Soon as Kihyun put a bowl of rice and soup in front of him, Hyunwoo quickly start eating. His expression shows that he really enjoy it. Just like he usually does.

“Do you like Kihyun’s cook that much?” Mrs. Son teased his son again. Hyunwoo just nod. His focused is still on his plate. Typical Hyunwoo.

Kihyun smiled. His mother in law was right. It seems like Hyunwoo only eat soup for breakfast if it was made by Kihyun. Although he still wasn’t sure if Hyunwoo do that just for an act, or that he was genuinely enjoy it. But judging by his expression, Kihyun believed that it was sincere. It was the same expression Hyunwoo always has whenever he eat his food for breakfast. Then again, knowing Hyunwoo, everything could be fake. Just like their affection this past two days.

It’s currently 3 PM. Hyunwoo and Kihyun was ready to go back home. Both Hyunwoo parents walked them outside, bidding their goodbye.

“Kihyunie, please visit us often. Hopefully the next time you come, a little angel already on his way” Mrs. Son said. Hinting to Kihyun and Hyunwoo to give her grandchild soon. Again, Kihyun blushed. He couldn’t used to this kind of request.

“Mom, stop. Don’t you see how red Kihyun’s face is?” Hyunwoo said.

“You’re no fun!” Mrs. Son said to Hyunwoo as she hugged Kihyun. This time really bidding her goodbye.

Mr. Son too pat Kihyun and Shownu’s shoulder. Telling them to drive safely.

Kihyun currently sat in Hyunwoo’s car. They already on their way for almost 30 minutes. Kihyun’s mind went back of his conversation with his mother in law earlier. They were talking about why Hyunwoo bought the restaurant where Kihyun work. According to Mrs. Son, Hyunwoo bought the restaurant so Kihyun can manage it himself.

It’s true, it always been Kihyun’s dream to own a big restaurant. His mother used to own a small one years ago, but they had to sold it when Kihyun’s father fell ill.

But Hyunwoo never really told him. Should he just ask Hyunwoo about the restaurant? Was it true what Mrs. Son said?

Kihyun turned his face, now staring at his husband who has his eyes on the road. Contemplating if he should just ask now.

“What? Something on my face?” Hyunwoo asked out of the blue. Kihyun didn’t even realized his husband caught him staring.

“Um.. nothing. It’s just.. the road to Seoul isn’t this way. Shouldn’t you took right on the last junction?” Kihyun decided to change the topic. He will asked later when the time was right. Now, he just want to know why his husband took completely different way to Seoul.

“we’re going somewhere.” Hyunwoo said without even spare a glance to the person next to him.

The beautiful sunset in front of him, the sound of waves clashing, successfully make Kihyun’s sleepy eyes wide open. He just realized that they are currently in beach area. Why they’re here, Kihyun doesn’t know. Maybe Hyunwoo needs to visit someone.

He didn’t even get the chance to ask when Hyunwoo’s car had parked at one of the white painted house just near the beach.

The alpha got out of the car. Stretching out his stiffed arms after driving for a long hours.

“what are you doing? Don’t you want to get out?” Hyunwoo peered through.

Kihyun quickly got out of the car. The smell of the sea filling up his nose. Kihyun just couldn’t wait to get his feet wet on the beach.

“come on, let’s go inside” he heard Hyunwoo called him. The latter had walked inside first, with Kihyun quickly followed behind him.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, are we going to stay the night here?” Kihyun asked his husband who had walked to the back side of the house which is connected directly to the beach.

“yes”

“really?” Kihyun asked again, running frantically to the beach. Leaving his husband behind.

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun admiringly. He never knows Kihyun loves beach this much. He jogged to the younger who had stopped near the water, admiring the beautiful sunset in front of him. Looking at Kihyun so deep into his thought, a sudden mischievous idea came in Hyunwoo’s mind. Should he prank his wife?

The alpha walked slowly behind Kihyun. His arms positioned around the younger’s leg and shoulder before picking him up bridal style. He playfully threatened Kihyun to throw him to the water.

Kihyun yelp as someone suddenly picked him up. It was his husband. Kihyun quicky wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck. Afraid that his husband would throw him to the water for real. “Hyunwoo-ssi, please put me down.” Kihyun begged as he kept wriggling his feet. When Hyunwoo let out a laughter. Kihyun felt relieved. He too laughed along.

Their laughter had died down. They found themselves starring at each other’s eyes. Drown to it.

Kihyun would usually looked away the moment he accidentally locked eyes with Hyunwoo, but he doesn’t know why at this moment he kept his gaze fixed at his husband. There is something in Hyunwoo’s eyes that makes him drown to it. It was the warmth gaze he never seen from the older. 

Hyunwoo too was drown into Kihyun’s beautiful almond shape eyes. His black iris sparkled both after the laugh and the sunset ray the reflected on his eyes. It’s a breathtaking sight for Hyunwoo. 

Slowly, Hyunwoo flickered his gaze to Kihyun’s lips. A soft pink lips that Hyunwoo really likes. With his gazed still fixed on it, Hyunwoo leaned forward. Slowly closing the distance between their faces. As if he knows what happened next, Kihyun closed his eyes in anticipation.

Maybe the time stopped when Hyunwoo’s lips met his, but the flutter only intensifies. Both heart’s pounded. Kihyun was glad Hyunwoo is holding him, otherwise he knows he wouldn’t be able to stand on his feet. It wasn’t their first kiss. They had kisses many times, but none of them felt like this. None of those give this tingling feelings inside.

The kiss only lasted for few seconds. It was technically just a brushed on the lips. But Hyunwoo had to stop himself before he lost control. He looked at Kihyun who is now blushing hard. Making his slightly chubby cheeks looks pinkish. It was so cute.

“come on, let’s have dinner” Hyunwoo walked back to the house. With Kihyun still on his arms.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, please let me down first.” Kihyun mumbled, still avoiding his gaze from Hyunwoo, making the older chuckled. Hyunwoo then carefully put Kihyun down, before he took the younger’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

With Hyunwoo’s hand still on him, Kihyun walked to the table the waiter had showed them. they are currently in a hotel restaurant. When Hyunwoo said they’re going to have dinner, Kihyun thought that they would be walking along the beach and find a small restaurant nearby. But no, Hyunwoo of course had to go eat in an expensive restaurant. Kihyun on the other side felt so uncomfortable. He wasn’t dressed to eat in an expensive restaurant. He hates being underdressed.

Hyunwoo pulled out the chair for Kihyun, waiting for the younger to sit before he himself took a seat across him.

“Please give us your best seafood dish. And a glass of sparkling water for me. What about you, Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asked the younger who is now busy admiring the view from their window.

“i.. uhh. Can I have chicken steak, please. And a glass of water. Thank you.”

“Do you like the view?” Hyunwoo said, snapping Kihyun from his trance. They been sat there in silence for 10 minutes. Just Kihyun busy admiring the sea view and Hyunwoo admiring the view before him. Which is Kihyun.

It was just the sea. Barely visible as the sky got darker, but Kihyun’s eyes still lit up looking at it.

“yes. I always love looking at the sea. It’s so calming” Kihyun turned to smiled at the older. And Hyunwoo looked at him in awe. Looking at Kihyun’s smile at him this close really make his heart almost burst in happiness.

“Ah, our food is here.” He said as he saw the waiter walking towards them. Good thing their food came sooner, otherwise Hyunwoo wouldn’t be able to control himself to kiss the man in front of him.

White napkin already placed on his lap. Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s plate and cut the steak for him. Making the younger stunned with his action. He placed it in front of the younger.

“enjoy your food” Hyunwoo said as he too started to eat his seafoods plate. He always loves eating seafood especially when he is at the beach. He wondered why Kihyun chose to eat chicken. Then again, he knows it’s Kihyun’s favorite.

“Kihyun, you should try this” Hyunwoo shoved some pieces of his raw fish in front of Kihyun’s face. Waiting for Kihyun to open his mouth so he can feed him. “Come on, Kihyun, open your mouth”

Kihyun reluctantly open his mouth. He wanted to tell Hyunwoo that he is allergic to fish but it’s the first time Hyunwoo fed him something, and that probably the first time they eat happily, just the two of them, without tension. Kihyun doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“How is it? Delicious, right?” Hyunwoo asked as he continue eating. Kihyun nodded weakly. He could only hope that his allergy reaction won’t come out. At least not when they’re outside.

They both had finished their dinner. They’re currently in hotel lobby, waiting for the valet boy to get their car.

“Should we go sight-seeing,?” Hyunwoo offered. Kihyun wanted to refuse, he needed to get home soon to take his medicine for the allergy. This time, he made his mind to refuse his husband’s offer, although he really wants to go sight-seeing.

Before Kihyun could answer, Hyunwoo received a notification on his phone. He took his phone from his pocket to read it, only to shove it back again in annoyance.

“I don’t think we can go sight-seeing, I need to review some documents for my father. I hope it’s okay for you?” Hyunwoo asked, looking at Kihyun apologetically.

“no, no, it’s fine, Hyunwoo-ssi. I’m kinda tired anyway” Kihyun was relieved that they can go home early.

Soon as they arrived home, Kihyun scrambling to his room to get his medicine. He is now currently in the kitchen, silently took his medicine. He knows it must be late to take it now, but he thought it’s better than not taking it at all.

Meanwhile Hyunwoo is currently on his bed. With his laptop on his lap, reviewing documents his secretary had mailed him earlier. He waited for Kihyun to come to the bedroom but the latter is nowhere in sight since they arrived home.

Hyunwoo put his laptop on the bed, before walking to the kitchen to check on Kihyun. He also wanted to ask for a cup of coffee which he always have whenever he works at night.

“Kihyun, can you make me a cof-” Hyunwoo was shocked to see Kihyun sitting on the floor holding his chest. The younger seems to be having a trouble breathing. “Kihyun.. Kihyun are you okay?”

Without waiting any longer, Hyunwoo picked Kihyun bridal style and bring him to the car. He rushed back to his room only to grab his phone and wallet, before drove him to the hospital.

The city is already dark. Hyunwoo was glad that the street is quiet so he can drive in high speed. His focused is divided between the GPS and the road ahead. According to the map, the nearby hospital isn’t far.

His car stopped abruptly in front of the small hospital. Hyunwoo didn’t even bother to park it in the right spot. He quickly picked Kihyun and bring him inside. He was panicking, almost shouting to the nurses there.

Sitting in the waiting room alone, Hyunwoo waited for Kihyun to wake up. The doctor had done treating him. He said Hyunwoo just need to wait until the younger’s awake and they can go back home. He also gave Hyunwoo some prescription for Kihyun to take earlier.

“Young man, are you here for your family?” an old man sat next to Hyunwoo offering him a cup of warm coffee.

Hyunwoo took the coffee from the man, muttering a polite thank you before sipping it. “I’m here for my wife. He is treated for his allergic reaction”.

“ah, did he eat something that he isn’t supposed to eat? Is it seafood?” the old man asked.

Hyunwoo clenched his hand. “Yes, sir. I accidentally fed him a piece of sashimi” The guilt crept up inside him again. Feeling stupid how he fed Kihyun something he shouldn’t eat.

“Don’t you know about his allergy? How can you not know your wife has allergy of seafood?” The old man chuckled a little, probably feeling amused. And it irked Hyunwoo even more. How can this old man mocked him. As he was about to reply, the nurse had called him, saying that Kihyun is awake. Hyunwoo quickly bowed to the man before leaving to see Kihyun in his room.

“You’re awake” Hyunwoo walked to Kihyun’s side, taking a seat to the small chair next to Kihyun’s bed.

Kihyun nod weakly. Both because his body still feel weak, and sad that he noticed how exhausted Hyunwoo is. His husband supposed to do his work assigned by his father, yet he is here. And Kihyun felt guilty for that.

“Doctor said you can go home if you want. Would you like to go home now?” Hyunwoo asked. He tried to remain calm although he is currently really upset at Kihyun.

“let’s go then” he said after he saw Kihyun nodded to his question. He carried Kihyun bridal style just like before. This time earning a protest from the younger saying that he can walk by himself.

“Can you just be quiet Kihyun” he muttered coldly.

As they arrived home, Hyunwoo quickly lied Kihyun on the bed. He carefully took off Kihyun’s cardigan and pulled the blanket over the younger. “Go have some rest. I have work to do”Hyunwoo said before grabbing his laptop he left earlier on the bed and leave the room.

He couldn’t lie, but Kihyun felt a little disappointed that Hyunwoo had left him alone in the room. His husband was going to do his work on the bed earlier, but now with his cold behavior, he had left Kihyun and prefered to finish his work outside.

Hyunwoo sat on the white couch in the living room. He is supposed to finished checking the report his father asked, but his mind currently filled with anger and disappointment towards Kihyun. After all his attempt to get closer to him, to make Kihyun feel comfortable to him, he still doesn’t understand why wouldn’t Kihyun told him important things like that. Why wouldn’t Kihyun refuse when he fed him the seafood. What if he fed him more than he did? Would Kihyun still eat it? Would he ended up killing his wife?

The next morning, Kihyun woke up to the empty spot beside him. Hyunwoo’s side is still tidy, meaning the older didn’t came to sleep on the bed last night. Kihyun sighed. He dragged his body to the kitchen to make some breakfast for him and Hyunwoo.

As he passed the living room, he saw Hyunwoo curled up on the couch. Without blanket nor pillow. His position looks uncomfortable. Kihyun went back to his room to take the blanket and drapped it over Hyunwoo.

The smell of food awake him from his sleep. Hyunwoo winced as he felt his body so sore from sleeping on the couch. He was surprised to see a blanket wrapped over his body, and he knows well who did that. Hyunwoo smiled. He loves this caring side of Kihyun. Probably one of the reason why he admire his omega.

With lazy step, he went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. He had changed his clothes as well, before walking to the kitchen to join Kihyun.

He would usually ask Kihyun for a cup of coffee, but this time, he is going to make one himself. He still mad at Kihyun, and doesn’t want to talk to him.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, let me make them for you.” Kihyun reached out his hand to grab the coffee pack but Hyunwoo swatted his hand.

“No need. I can make one myself.” He said before continue doing what he did earlier.

Kihyun couldn’t say anything. He continued making the breakfast. They both busy in doing their activity. Their hands sometimes brushed to each other but no word has been exchange.

Hyunwoo took some toasted Kihyun had prepared and had started to eat his breakfast in silence. He wanted to ask how Kihyun felt this morning, but this ego stopped him. He had seen Kihyun alive and well and that’s enough for now.

“um.. Hyunwoo-ssi, I’m sorry” Kihyun finally mustered up his courage to say his apology.

“Why?” Hyunwoo muttered as he stared at Kihyun coldly. His expression hinted both anger and disappointment and Kihyun can read it well.

Although he was taken aback by Hyunwoo’s question, Kihyun still managed to answer. “Because I disturb your work last night. I know you need to review important document, but I ended up making you to take me to the hospital. I’m sorry.”

Hyunwoo chuckled darkly hearing Kihyun’s answer. He slammed his fork on the table, making Kihyun flinched. “Do you think I’m angry because of that?!!” he scoffed. “I’m angry because you didn’t freaking told me that you had allergic reaction to Seafood! You didn’t freaking refuse me when I fed you! Why, Kihyun! Why!! Can’t you fucking talk?!!!”

Tears threatening to spilled from Kihyun’s eyes. Every single words Hyunwoo said stabbed him. He hates disappointing someone. Especially someone that he called his husband.

“After all the attempt I made to get closer to you the whole day, to be your friend, Kihyun. Why can’t you tell me things like that? Why would you make me panicked, bringing you to the hospital, had zero idea whats happening to you! To be mocked by people for feeding my wife seafood when he is allergic to that! Don’t you know how worried I was last night, Kihyun!!” Hyunwoo voice gradually faded. His anger had replaced by guilt. He buried his face in his palms trying to hide his tears.

The tears he had been trying to hold finally rolled down his cheeks. Seeing Hyunwoo looks so upset broke his heart. “Hyunwoo-ssi, I’m-”

Before he could finished his words, Hyunwoo had stood up. “Bring your stuff. We’re leaving” He said before he walked to the room to grab his stuff and wait for Kihyun in his car.

Kihyun couldn’t stop apologizing to Hyunwoo. For the past 15 minutes in their ride, Kihyun keep muttering “sorry” and “forgive me”. He was determine to get forgiveness from his husband.

Hyunwoo on the other hand planned to ignore Kihyun. He was confident that he can, but as minutes passed, his wall slowly teared down. He couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing Kihyun looks so sad. His “sorry” gradually become inaudible.

His car was stopped abruptly. Hyunwoo turn his body, facing the younger who kept his gaze on his lap.

“say it! say it what you want to say”

Kihyun turned his face to his side, looking at his husband. His eyes and nose were red from crying.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, I’m so sorry. I was wrong for not telling you about my allergy. It’s just… you were excited to feed me, I just don’t want to make you upset and ruined the moment. I’m sorry..” with so much struggle because of his hiccups, Kihyun finally managed to finished the sentence. He buried his face in his hand afraid that Hyunwoo might get angry again.

It felt like someone had clenched his heart. It felt hurt seeing Kihyun cried. Hyunwoo turn his head to face the road in front of them. Trying to kept his composure.

“Kihyun” Hyunwoo keep his gaze up front. Waiting for Kihyun to lift his head and face him. “I’ll forgive you. on one condition” He is now facing the younger. Kihyun look at him in anticipation. His expression showed both relieve and feared of what Hyunwoo’s term would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! I really wasn't sure to update this week, but i guess christmas is the perfect time for me to upload this draft. It's 90% done anyway, so why not post it today :D
> 
> Can i get some comments (I personally think this chapter is too lame, but please let me know what you think about this chapter) as a Christmas present?? Haha. Kidding!!! anyway, Have a joyful Christmas, I hope you're spending it with your family!! :D


	11. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo’s smile, gave Kihyun a little more assurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a request from a reader in the comment section. 
> 
> warning : Please ignore the grammar and vocabulary errors.

“Let me be your friend” Hyunwoo said as soon as they arrived at their house. The whole ride he made Kihyun wondering the worst of what his term would be. But he just sat there in silence, ignoring Kihyun’s question. And decided only told him the moment he parked his car.

“Let me be your friend, Kihyun. Stop calling me with honorifics. Just call me Hyunwoo, the way you would call your friend” Hyunwoo had turned off his car engine minutes ago. Now facing Kihyun. A confused Kihyun.

“but..you said..”Kihyun was all puzzled. He thought Hyunwoo would ask for something horrible. Like maybe, having sex with him, or any other worse things. Kihyun could came up with hundreds of it.

“Yes. That was my term, Kihyun. Be my friend.” Hyunwoo said again. This time he took Kihyun’s hand. “What do you say?”

“I’m.. I’m fine with it. I’ve always wanted to be your friend Hyunwoo-ssi”

Hyunwoo laughed. “Then stop calling me Hyunwoo-ssi”

“ah. Sorry.” Kihyun realized that he looks so flustered now. He felt awkward. The silence in the car, their close distance, and his hands on Hyunwoo’s, everything seems awkward.

“It’s okay” Hyunwoo ruffled Kihyun’s brown hair. Offering him a big smile. “I need to go to the office, Kihyun. There is something I need to check. I’ll be back before dinner, okay”

Kihyun sat on the couch after Hyunwoo left. He is still processing Hyunwoo’s word. He sure is happy that Hyunwoo is starting to be nice to him. But everything still felt too fast. Less than a week ago his husband tried to assault him, and now here he is, asking if they could be friends.

It wasn’t the first time Hyunwoo act this nice to him. Almost like every time after Hyunwoo hurt him, the older would come to him, being all nice, acting like a perfect husband. But in the end, he will just disappointed Kihyun. Which is why Kihyun still not sure about their decision. Both his and Hyunwoo’s.

He exhaled deeply. At this point there is nothing he can do except accepting Hyunwoo’s offer. Maybe. Just maybe, Kihyun still believe that Hyunwoo had change.

He came to his office wearing his black leather jacket, drawing attention from many of his female employees. He changed his casual clothes with the spare suits he had in his office. Hyunwoo was preparing himself for today’s meeting, it’s about the very important project his company currently planning. His father is watching his every moved, so Hyunwoo need to make sure everything went under control.

By the time the meeting finished, it’s almost the time for dinner. Hyunwoo tossed his leather jacket on the couch soon as he entered the house. His eyes scanned the living room, but it's empty. There is no Kihyun in sight. Just like the how it usually is. But it was before. He hates Kihyun back then.

The Alpha decided to look for Kihyun in the kitchen. Only to find food all set on the table, but still, Kihyun was nowhere in sight. He dragged his feet upstairs, to Kihyun’s room, before knocking on the door. He knows Kihyun must be in there.

“Oh, You’re home, Hyunwoo-ssi. I’ve prepared your dinner in the dining room.” Kihyun said as he opened the door.

“I thought you’ll wait for me, so we can have dinner together” Hyunwoo muttered, feeling irritated. He expected Kihyun to waited for him downstairs, maybe watching tv, or reading a book like the younger always do, but instead, he stayed in his room as if the younger is avoiding him.

“I’m sorry. Um.. go take some shower, I’ll wait for you downstairs.” Kihyun said as he walked past Hyunwoo and went to the kitchen.

The reason why Kihyun in his room is that he wasn’t sure that Hyunwoo would want Kihyun to be downstairs eating with him. Hyunwoo once told him to disappear once he arrived home. And Kihyun doesn’t know if the rules still applied. He stayed in the room just in case. They haven't really talk much about their friendship anyway. What he can and he can't do, Kihyun still has no idea. 

After he finished his shower, Hyunwoo quickly walked to the dining room where Kihyun had waited for him. Hyunwoo sat on his usual chair, with foods already prepared in the plate in front of him. He looked at Kihyun who is staring at him as if he wanted to say something. 

“Hyunwoo-ssi, I’m –“

“will you stop?” Hyunwoo sighed, looking at Kihyun in annoyance. “Will you stop calling me Hyunwo-ssi, Kihyun? I thought I’ve told you to call me Hyunwoo”

“I’m sorry, Hyunwoo, I’m just not used to it” Kihyun looked down at his plate.

Hyunwoo exhale softly. “Kihyun, look at me.”

“Please try to believe me” he said softly after Kihyun look at him. “Please stop feeling scared of me” he basically begged Kihyun. Eyes full of hopes. Kihyun just nod. 

“what is it you want to say before? And how is your day? ” Hyunwoo tried to make a conversation. They got to stop being all awkward during dinner. He wants to know more about Kihyun but it seems that Kihyun still feel scared at him. 

“No, I just want to apologize. That I waited in the room. Because, I thought u still wouldn’t want to see me when you’re home”

“From now on, forget what I said. Please make yourself at home. And see me as your friend. I would love to have you to accompany me during my meal.”

Hyunwoo’s smile, gave Kihyun a little more assurance that he really wants to be friends. Although it still awkward for him, but Kihyun will try to feel comfortable around the older.

“Then Hyunwoo, can I go back to work tomorrow?” Kihyun asked his husband. Hyunwoo’s mom told him to stop working and just come occasionally to check on the restaurant. He is now the wife of Son Hyunwoo, working as a waiter would embarrass the entire family. But Hyunwoo never really told him to stop. 

“Of course, why would I stop you?”

“um.. thank you,” Kihyun was relieved, it was unexpected. “One more thing, Hyunwoo”

“yes?” Hyunwoo stopped eating and gave his full attention to Kihyun who gave him serious look, feeling all jittery.

“Can see I my friend?”

Hyunwoo was relieved it was just a simple question. “Sure.” If it was Minhyuk, he would probably ask for money to buy the entire mall.

“Even Hoseok hyung?”

The moment that certain name was being mentioned, Hyunwoo felt the instant burn in his heart. The look on Kihyun’s face, the happy look, make it worse. But they were just starting their friendship. He wouldn’t want to ruin it.

“Sure, but let me know”. Hyunwoo turn his attention back to his food. And resume his eating. Kihyun thank him cheerfully. Now making is heart three times worse. He suddenly lost his appetite.

The next day, Kihyun found Hyunwoo in their Kitchen. He wasn’t aware that his husband went home early. Since Hyunwoo wasn’t there when he left the house, he assumed Hyunwoo would be busy today and went home late as usual.

“Hyunwoo, what are you doing?” Kihyun asked soon as he entered the kitchen. He just home from work, feeling tired, but the whole kitchen looked like a wrecked ship. It’s Tuesday. The restaurant isn’t supposed to be that crowded but somehow it they got so many customers today. Not that Kihyun hates it, it’s just really tired him out.

“Um.. sorry.. I tried to make you some food.” Hyunwoo turned around. He is wearing Kihyun’s flowery apron. Obviously fitted way too small on his body. Stained of sauces were all over the apron. Something Kihyun assumed are whipped cream even got to Hyunwoo’s nose and forehead. Kihyun wanted to nag at Hyunwoo for ruining his kitchen, he hates messy Kitchen. But that husband of him just look so adorable, he doesn’t have the heart to get mad at the older.

“What are you trying to make? Let me help, Hyunwoo” KIhyun walked further into the kitchen, inspecting the whole mess. Something burned left on the pan. And nice vanilla scent emitting from the oven. 

“No. No. No.” Hyunwoo dragged Kiyhun out of the kitchen. Basically, kicking him out. “You can go take shower. I’ll call you when it’s done, okay?”

An hour passed, Kihyun finally got someone knocked on his door. He quickly opened it, revealing Hyunwoo with his big smile. “Come on, let’s have dinner.”

Hyunwoo had took a day off today. He planned to give a little surprise for the younger. As a commemoration of their new friendship. The problem is, Hyunwoo doesn’t really know what Kihyun likes. If it was Minhyuk, it would be easier for Hyunwoo to prepare for a surprise. A new watched or branded bag could do. But it’s Kihyun. All he knows, Kihyun doesn’t really like shopping.

Being a little nervous, Hyunwoo brought Kihyun to the dining room. He helped Kihyun with the seat. Even laid the napkin on Kihyun’s thigh.

There are 2 plates of chicken steak on the table, along with the vegetable garnish. Hyunwoo had to ask a professional chef he knows for the recipe. He offered to make it for Hyunwoo but of course, Hyunwoo was determined to make it himself. Why is everyone underestimating him in cooking. Just like is mother when Hyunwoo asked for dessert idea.

Hyunwoo decided to make vanilla cake for the dessert. Its’s covered in whipped cream and various kind of fruits Hyunwoo had cut nicely. The cake was burned on the outside, but Hyunwoo had cut away the burned part and now it’s actually looked appetizing.

“I hope you like the food” Hyunwoo said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Feeling embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

Kihyun was so touched with what Hyunwoo did. No one in his life ever gave a surprise like this. The Alpha he dated once, only dated him for a bet. And fortunately, Kihyun found out everything before it’s too late.

“Thank you, Hyunwoo, I really like it” Kihyun said as lifted his fork and knife.

As he cut the steak into two, he knows right away that the chicken was undercooked. Still pink inside. Eating it would probably get him upset stomach but throwing it away would hurt Hyunwoo. So, Kihyun cut the outer part, carefully not to include the raw area, and eat it.

“How was it?” Hyunwoo asked in anticipation.

“it’s good” Kihyun offered a smile. He doesn’t mean to make fun of his husband but it could be better. It’s lack of seasoning and most importantly because it’s not fully cooked.

“Come on, Kihyun. Tell me the truth, I promise I won’t get angry.” Hyunwoo said as he too started to cut his steak. His expression completely changed when he found out himself that his chicken too was not cooked enough.

“ah, so it’s still uncooked” Hyunwoo was disappointed.

“it’s okay, Hyunwoo, I can eat the outer –“ Kihyun hasn’t even finished his sentence when Hyunwoo took his plate and threw the chicken to the sink.

“Don’t eat that, you can get upset stomach.” He said as he walked back to the table. “let’s just eat the cake, okay” he took the knife and proceed to cut the cake. Kihyun too waited in anticipation. He rested his elbow on the table, hand supporting his head.

“fuck” Hyunwoo cursed as the cake cut through. It was also underbaked. The inside really isn’t good as how the outside looks.

“What happened, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun ask. Hyunwoo nod, discouraged.

“Let’s go” without answering Kihyun’s question, Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun’s hand and put his coat on Kihyun and drove off with his car.

“um.. Hyunwoo, where are we going?” Kihyn asked. Carefully not to make Hyunwoo more angry. He kept glancing to husband side, but the older kept his focused on the road. His eyebrows knitted together, jaw clenched.

“we’re going to have dinner” Hyunwoo answered coldly. No, he wasn’t angry at Kihyun, he was just upset and embarrassed with the failed surprise.

Soon as they arrived at the restaurant, Hyunwoo quickly order food for both of them. Didn’t even asked for Kihyun’s opinion.

If Kihyun thought he should have been used to Hyunwoo’s anger by now, he was wrong. He is still find himself afraid of his husband, just like right now.

“Kihyun” Hyunwoo called the younger but who kept his head low.

“Kihyun, look at me, “ Hyunwoo sighed, regretted that he put his anger on Kihyun. “I’m not mad at you, okay. I was upset that I ruined my surprise. I was just trying to make you nice food so we can have dinner together and talk.”

“Hyunwoo, it’s okay. I’m so touched with your effort, thank you so much” Kihyun smiled in relieved.

The moment Kihyun smiled at him, every anger has lift off him. He was thankful that Kihyun appreciated his kind gesture.

“um,.. if you wan’t, we can cook together this weekend. We can go groceries shopping first and buy the ingredient together. I mean, if that’s okay with you” offered Kihyun.

“really? That would be fun“ Hyunwoo said as he kissed Kihyun’s hand. He is already feeling excited with the idea of grocery shopping with Kihyun.

The day Hyunwoo has been waiting for finally come. They went to the nearby supermarket after lunch. There was already so many people since it’s weekend.

Hyunwoo had never done groceries shopping before. Not even once in his life. He always has someone to do that for him. 

“Kihyun, here, let me push the cart.” Hyunwoo said as he took it from Kihyun. He then followed Kihyun as the younger picked some items he had listed in his note.

Hyunwoo couldn’t take his eyes from Kihyun. How the younger would put his finger on his lips. When he is thinking. Hyunwoo had to admit Kihyun looks cute when he does that. And he does this often during the shopping as he took his time comparing each item.

“Kihyun, what are you thinking about?” Hyunwoo asked as Kihyun stop in front of the meat sections. And thinking very hard.

“I’m comparing these two. This one is on discount, but it doesn’t look fresh.” Kihyun showed two packs of meat to Hyunwoo. Making the alpha chuckled.

“why don’t you pick that one?” Hyunwoo pointed to the pack of similar meat that Kihyun didn’t consider.

“Hyunwoo, that’s the premium one. It’s too expensive” Kihyun let out a huff. Pouting too. He shouldn’t have asked Hyunwoo for his opinion.

“Yoo Kihyun, you’re married to Son Hyunwoo. Why would you think about the price for premium meat when I can buy the entire supermarket. Next time, just chose the most expensive one. I believe it has the best quality. You know what they say, the higher the price the better the quality.” Hyunwoo let out a goofy smile, before taking the meat he mentioned to the cart.

Kihyun wasn’t born in rich family. He never had the privilege of buying thing without thinking twice. Sometimes more than twice. And if he can be honest, he probably spent too much time in thinking while doing shopping.

“Kihyun, can we buy this?” Hyunwoo held out a 5+1-ramen bag. One most pleasuring food that come in cheap price. The first time Hyunwoo taste ramen was when he stole a twirled of it from his driver when he was 12. His mother never feed him ramen, so the taste is very new to him. And he fell in love with it ever since.

“um sure” Kihyun answered without looking at his husband, he was busy looking at the pasta choices. He planned to make a carbonara later. He decided to use fettucine instead. He took one pack of it, and when he was going to put it in the cart, he was surprised to see huge piles of ramen bags. 

“God, Hyunwoo! Why would you buy this many?” Kihyun tried to put them back to the rack but Hyunwoo stopped him.

“let’s just buy them, Kihyun. Come on, what else do we need?” Hyunwoo said as he put few cartons of milk, and juices and also some snacks, ignoring Kihyun’s protest.

“Hyunwoo, stopped putting unnecessary stuff. We don’t need that much. We don’t even need this!” Kihyun huffed at this point Kihyun had given up. He just let Hyunwoo pick whatever he wants.

Their eventful shopping finally ended. Kihyun is now in the kitchen, ready to start cooking while Hyunwoo still walking back and forth carrying their grocery bags. Kihyun laugh at his husband who is currently looks annoyed. Serve him right for buying so many unnecessary stuffs.

The menu for dinner is going to be a pan-seared steak, carbonara and Hyunwoo’s personal request, chocolate cake. Kihyun is used to make all those so he is pretty confident. Hyunwoo had offered to help but being the perfectionist he is, he doesn’t want it to be ruined. Which makes Hyunwoo upset because he was so eager to help.

With apron hanging on his body, Hyunwoo was ready to make the cake. He was happy that Kihyun at least allowed him to make the cake. Maybe he just wants to cook together with Kihyun.

He double checked the instruction from his tablet. Making sure no ingredient left out.

“Hyunwoo, you need to preheat the oven” Kihyun said as he was busy with the meat. Hyunwoo quickly did as Kihyun told him.

It was only 4 steps. Hyunwoo too, was confident he can make it well. He carefully followed each step from the instruction. Kihyun supervising him just in case there is any step that Hyunwoo missed or not correctly follow.

“I’m done” Hyunwoo said as he hugged Kihyun from the back. His hand sneaked around the latter’s waist, hugging it tight.

“God, Hyunwoo, you surprised me!” Kihyun scolded his husband. Hyunwoo has a habit to do that. “Would you want to try?” Kihyun held out his fork with the pasta already twirled on it. Hyunwoo smiled before opened his mouth to taste it.

“How is it?”

“um..Why is it everything you made taste delicious?” Hyunwoo said, very closely to Kihyun’s ear. Sending shivers through Kihyun as Hyunwoo’s lips brushed against his earshell. And it got worse when Hyunwoo started to leave trail of kisses on his neck, down to his shoulder. Kihyun could swore he smelled whiff of Hyunwoo’s pheromones in the air.

Before it gets further, Kihyun wriggled himself free form his husband. With his blushing face, he braced himself to look at Hyunwoo who is currently smirking at him, obviously enjoying teasing Kihyun.

“Please don’t do that again!” Kihyun said sternly. The other just raised both his hand, surrender.

“Fine” Hyunwoo chuckled before continue making chocolate ganache for his cake.

Hours had passed. Kihyun had finally done with the dinner. Hyunwoo who had finished with his cake earlier, now already settled in the dining room. He had been watching Kihyun pacing back and forth the kitchen.

“you should have let me help you. We’re supposed to cook together!” Hyunwoo pouted.

Kihyun laugh, despite his cold exterior, Hyunwoo sure pouted a lot and it’s cute. “Next time when you’re proven worthy”. He said as he is serving Hyunwoo his pasta and steak.

Hyunwoo doesn’t even wait for Kihyun to eat. He quickly picked up his fork and knife to eat his steak. Meanwhile Kihyun just looked at him. The younger fold his hands and rested it on top of the dining table. Just looking at Hyunwoo making him feel full. And Happy.

“why aren’t you eating?” Hyunwoo stopped as he noticed that Kihyun haven’t even start eating.

“I’m waiting for your comment” Kihyun said as he smiled to his husband.

Hyunwoo’s expression become serious. He gulped the food in his mouth before continue, ”um.. can I be honest with my comment?”

And now Kihyun felt nervous. He is a perfectionist. Although he knows that critics can help for a better improvement, he still somehow hard accept it. Especially when it’s about food he confident to make.

Kihyun took a deep breath, “Sure,”.

“um…. It’s the most delicious steak and pasta I ever eat!” Hyunwoo laugh after he said his answer. Looking at Kihyun’s expression while waiting for his answer amused him.

Kihyun pouted. He crossed his hands on his chest. “you’re mean! I thought there is something wrong with it!”

Hyunwoo let out a hearty laugh. It’s really fun to tease Kihyun. “You’re cute” Hyunwoo said, pinching Kihyun’s cheek. Why does his wife had to look this cute. “Thank you, Kihyun” he added.

“For what?”

“For today. I really had fun.” Hyunwoo said casually as he continued eating. Purposely darted his attention somewhere else other than Kihyun’s face. He doesn’t want Kihyun to noticed him being all shy.

Just like Hyunwoo, Kihyun too felt heat raising to his cheeks. He didn’t even dare to look at Hyunwoo. It is the first time Hyunwoo ever said thank you to him. Safe to say, Kihyun had lost his focus after that. His mind kept thinking about what Hyunwoo’s word and how it really effected him. His heart pounded fast, he can even feel butterfly in his stomach. Oh God, please don’t let him fall for Hyunwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly felt disappointed with how this chapter turnedout. Mostly because i wrote too many conversation (i preferred describing a scene in sentences other than in a conversation. I hope you understand what i meant :p ) also because I think it's too lame and cringy (I always thought that whenever I wrote fluff) 😭 . I've tried to re-read and edited it but i came up with nothing. So, i decided to upload it anyway, rather than being stuck in one chapter. I hope you like it.! Please let me know what you think. 🥺


	12. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been too weak. He could even take decision of what to do. Still keeping his distance from Kihyun yet pushing Minhyuk away as if he has the future with his marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Please ignore grammar and vocabulary errors.

Kihyun’s life become happier ever since him and Hyunwoo became friends. No more fighting, no more shouting, They would have breakfast together every morning, then both go to work, Hyunwoo sometimes would drop him off his restaurant. And when they’re finally home, they would have dinner together before going to bed.

Kihyun was content with that, at least Kihyun wouldn’t feel lonely living in that house. He doesn’t need to have a married-couple relationship with Hyunwoo. He is happy the way it is right now. To have someone to listen to him ranting about his days, and also someone who will compliment his cooking. Hyunwoo had proven to be a good friend.

“Ki, why are you smiling by yourself?” Jinyoung asked as he opened his lunch box. They’re currently having lunch in Kihyun’s office. Of course, their lunch time is later than other people’s as they would be busy during the actual lunch hours.

“haha, nothing.” Kihyun said as he continued his lunch. He is now become the supervisor in the restaurant. After the talk with Hyunwoo, his previous manager had been moved to one of Hyunwoo’s hotel restaurant. So, Kihyun is currently managing the restaurant himself. Thanks to Hyunwoo. But being a restless person he is, he couldn’t just sit in the manager office and waited till it’s time to go home. He would most of the times help in area that need more people. Like today, when he has spent his day helping as the cashier.

“So, how’s married life? You’ve been married like what, 3 months? But you never really share with me about your new life?” Jinyoung muttered.

“Um.. it’s fine. I’m happy” Kihyun said as he smiled. He is genuinely happy these days.

Jinyoung let out a laugh “yeah, I can see that” He took a gulp of his water before continue “How’s your sex life then? Have you got your heat yet?”

Like a deer caught in a headlight, Kihyun was taken a back with the question. Of course Jinyoung would ask such things, but truthfully he has never really thought about this. He usually has his heat every 4 months. The last ended few days before his wedding day. Which only mean he’ll have it again next month. Ever since his wedding, his mom had forbidden him to take suppressant. The reason of course so that he can carry Hyunwoo’s children.

Scenarios played in his mind. Options are, if he should just run away from Hyunwoo when his heat start. Or if he should just stay home with possibility that he might seduce Hyunwoo once his hormones kicks in, and everyone knows what will happen next. After all the things that happened, having sexual intercourse with Hyunwoo is a nightmare Kihyun tried to forget. At least for now.

Hyunwoo wrapped up his work sooner. He planned to pick Kihyun from his office. Although he had dropped Kihyun almost everyday, he had never really had the chance to pick him up after work since their schedule is different. Hyunwoo would usually come home few hours later. And since today his schedule is not too busy, he planned to go home early and get Kihyun from the restaurant.

Holding his office phone, he called one of his female secretary. There is something he had been meaning to give Kihyun. Something that he knows Kihyun really likes. So, he asked his secretary to get it for him.

He parked his black sedan in front of the restaurant, checking himself from the rear-view mirror, before quickly exiting the car. It’s still early evening by the time he arrived there. He might need to wait few more minutes before Kihyun finished his work. If it was up to Hyunwoo, he would just drag Kihyun out, since he is the owns the restaurant anyway. But Hyunwoo knows Kihyun, being a perfectionist and responsible person, he wouldn’t like that.

“Mr. Son, welcome. Are you here to pick your wife? I’ll let him knows that you come. He is currently in the cashier counter.”

“ah, no. Please don’t tell him. I’ll just wait until he finished”

The waiter nod before letting Hyunwoo inside. The alpha quietly walked to the table near cashier counter and just silently sat there. There was no more guest in the restaurant as they had closed almost an hour before, leaving only Kihyun and some other workers.

Crossing his legs, Hyunwoo leaned back on his chair while looking at the person behind the cashier desk. Kihyun was standing there. Wearing his white shirt with black apron hanging on his waist, seemingly busy with his computer. The younger didn’t even notice Hyunwoo was there.

The more Hyunwoo look at him, the more he realized that Kihyun wasn’t really doing anything. In facts he was sure that Kihyun was just blanky staring at the computer screen, lose in his thought. Hyunwoo was about to call him, before a loud sound from the kitchen brought Kihyun back from his thought.

Kihyun finally looked up and saw Hyunwoo had already sat on one of the tables, watching him. He blinked away his trance, trying to assure himself if it’s not a dream. It was just a moments ago, he was thinking about his husband, and now he is there, in front of him.

“Hyunwoo, what are you doing here?” he asked as he took of his apron. He knows he should get ready to leave, he doesn’t want Hyunwoo to wait any longer. Thank God he had finished his work earlier.

Hyunwoo walked up to him with his big smile. “I’m here to pick you up.”

“ah, you don’t have to.” Kihyun smile apologetically. He knows Hyunwoo must have left his work to be able to pick him.

“well, I need to” Hyunwoo chuckled. Kihyun knows he was joking but it already made him blushed like a tomato, feeling happy like someone who had their boyfriend get them from work.

“okay, let me change and grab my stuff” Kihyun said as he left Hyunwoo to go to his room. He quickly changed his clothes, and then grabbed his stuff. He said goodbye to his workers, before leaving the restaurant with Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo sensed something wrong with Kihyun. The younger seems quieter than usual. Being closer to Kihyun these past few days, Hyunwoo realize that Kihyun is actually a very talkative person. He would speak what’s on his mind with people he felt comfortable.

“You, okay?” Hyunwoo asked. His little present is still in the back seat, and he is wondering if it’s really the right time to give Kihyun.

“huh? Yes, I am”

Hyunwoo never expected for Kihyun to open up with him. Not now at least. So, he just let it passed. “um.. kihyun,.. can you help me take my stuff from the back seat”

Kihyun quickly turn his body looking at the back seat only to turn around once he saw what’s in the back.

“But, there is only a bouquet of flower there.” He casually said as he sat back, looking at Hyunwoo who didn’t say anything. The older just looking back at Kihyun, raising his eyebrows up. Waiting for the younger to realize that it was actually what he meant.

Kihyun eyes grew wide as the reality sank in. What Hyunwoo meant was the bouquet. He quickly reached his hand out to grab it. “is it for me?”

Hyunwoo just nod, keeping his focus on the road. He could only hope the darkness in their car could hide his blushing face. “Do you like it? I remember you like flowers”

“eung. I like it” Kihyun said as he’s busy admiring the flowers wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Red ribbon tied around it. It wasn’t the first time he received a bouquet. Hoseok gave him one when they were in Jeju. But it didn’t feel same. Not the same happiness also the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach “Thank you, hyunwoo”

“I’m glad you like it.” Hyunwoo said as he ruffled Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun noticed it’s something that Hyunwoo likes to do recently. Either ruffling his hair or pinching his cheeks. Making Kihyun sometimes annoyed by that.

“Hyunwoo, stop. My hair!!” Kihyun whined as he swatted Hyunwoo’s hand. Instead of saying sorry, Hyunwoo let out a hearty laughed. Feeling happy seeing Kihyun’s cute pout when he is annoyed.

It was Saturday morning, Kihyun was having breakfast with Hyunwoo when the older suddenly ask him whether he would like to visit his parents. At first, Kihyun wasn’t sure if bringing Hyunwoo to his parent’s house is a good idea but here he is now, sitting in Hyunwoo’s black sedan, playing game of questions with Hyunwoo. He didn’t remember who started it but he had been answering Hyunwoo’s questions for almost 30 minutes.

“Do you love Hoseok?” it was Hyunwoo’s 15th questions and Kihyun was taken aback by it. the previous questions was just simple questions about his hobby or what he likes. That’s why he didn’t see it coming.

Kihyun snapped his head to look at Hyunwoo. “I..never loved Hoseok hyung like that. He is like a brother to me” Kihyun answered. Hoping that he sounded convincing. The truth is, he did love Hoseok. He maybe still does.

“are you sure?”

“uh-huh” Kihyun nod. He quickly changed the music. “Would you like to listen more cheerful song. It’s already so gloomy with the snow outside.” He added, purposely changing the topics.

Again, Hyunwoo could only let it slide. He wasn’t planning to ask this question anyway. He was just wanted to get to know Kihyun more through questions. And when he sees opportunities, he took it to ask the question. It was out of curiosity, or jealousy, Hyunwoo doesn’t really know.

Soon as they arrived, Kihyun quickly got out of the car and sprinted inside the house, leaving Hyunwoo alone in his car. Hyunwoo could only smile, seeing Kihyun happy. They’re friends after all.

It took 2 hours to get to Kihyun parent’s house. It’s a small house located in small neighborhood outside the city. Very small house according to Hyunwoo, almost four times smaller than his parents’. But he can see that they are happy. He had never understood the words “money can’t buy happiness”, until now.

“Oh, Hyunwoo-ssi, you’re here” Kihyun’s parents said as Hyunwoo entered the house. The parents and son are sitting in the living room, hugging in happiness. Hyunwoo lips curled to smile seeing their interaction. He doesn’t remember the last time his father hugged him like that. It was always about their business or Hyunwoo’s achievement that his father sees.

“Kihyunie! How can you leave your husband!” Mrs. Yoo playfully smacked Kihyun’s on the head. Kihyun winced as he rubbed his head. “Eomma!!”

“Go help him!”

Kihyun begrudgingly walked to his husband, arms reached out to take the bags of presents Hyunwoo had prepared for his parents. “It’s okay. Leave it to me.” Hyunwoo said as he dropped the bags on the living room couched and leave to get the rest of the present from his car.

“so, this is my room” Kihyun had brought Hyunwoo to his room. It’s of course really small compared to his room in Hyunwoo’s mansion. How the two of them going to sleep there tonight, Kihyun haven’t even thought about it. “uh.. you can sleep here tonight”

“and you?” Hyunwoo said as he sat of Kihyun’s King Single bed.

Kihyun scratched the back of his neck. “um.. I can sleep in the living room. I’ll came up with an excuse. My parents know you used to sleep in ginormous bed”

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun flatly as he walked up to the smaller man. “Are you crazy? You made me sound like a spoiled brat!”

“I’m sorry..” Kihyun said as he looked down on his feet. Didn’t dare to look at Hyunwoo. “or I can sleep on the floor, I’ll get some mattress later” he added. Hyunwoo now already stood in front of him. Seconds later, he hugged the smaller man tight, making him squeaked “Hyunwoo!!”. He was being suffocated with Hyunwoo’s muscly arms around him. 

“or, we can just sleep hugging like this” Hyunwoo blurted as he rested his chin on top of Kihyun’s head, slightly swayed his body side to side with Kihyun still in his embrace.

Kihyun tried to get away. Pushing Hyunwoo away and wiggled himself, but Hyunwoo was too strong. The more he tried to push him, the more Hyunwoo tighter the hug. “Answer me first” Hyunwoo ordered with hint of playfulness.

Kihyun scoffed to the childish behaviour. “fine. We can sleep on the bed together”. Kihyun exhaled as Hyunwoo finally let go. “You can stay here, I’ll help mom with lunch first” Kihyun said as he left Hyunwoo in the room.

Soon as he closer the door behind him, he leaned his body to it. he closed his eyes, inhale and exhale slowly, trying to calm his breathing. It might not only from the pressure Hyunwoo arm gave, but also the fact that Hyunwoo could comfortable hugging him like that. Kihyun still couldn’t used to that.

Hyunwoo scanned the entire room. There are some books stacked on the study table, some photos stucked on the wall with a pin, also some little succulents pot placed near the window. Hyunwoo let out a thin smile. How everything was arranged neatly and comfortably, everything reflects Kihyun’s personality. Hyunwoo could even smell Kihyun’s vanilla scent in the air.

His hand tracing the pictures on the wall. Most of them were picture of Kihyun and his friends. Hyunwoo could recognize Kihyun’s friend Jinyoung in there. He took the picture out to get a closer look of Kihyun. Cute and pretty, as he always be. Hyunwoo quickly put it back to the place. He was about to walked out the room when he stumbled on what Hyunwoo assumed as notebook. He looked around, making sure that no one there, before opening it.

It was a diary, filled with Kihyun’s tiny but neat handwriting. Date was written on top of every page. Which Hyunwoo can conclude that Kihyun wrote in there regularly. Kihyun wrote everything that happened in his day, even to the smallest details. As if reading a story books, Hyunwoo kept going until the very last page that Kihyun had filled. Until Hyunwoo got to the blank page with date still written on top. From that one date, Kihyun had stopped writing at all. Hyunwoo can imagine Kihyun was hurt by a certain thing that had happened and from there on, Kihyun had stopped filling his diary with his writing.

There Hyunwoo found a certain truth both him and Kihyun had been avoiding. Both relieved and anger washed over Hyunwoo like winds in stormy day. Maybe a tiny part of him wouldn’t wish to find it. Just maybe, he can just have a happy life without knowing the truth.

The rest of the evening filled with conversations and laughters. Hyunwoo had tried to act indifferent in front of everyone. He will eventually confront Kihyun about the truth, but maybe not now. Not when they both just become friends. Not when Kihyun was smiling happily at this very moment, meeting with his parents. They had their lunch and dinner together, even played some games in the middle of it.

“Hyunwoo, you’re okay? You’ve been very quiet” Kihyun said as he entered his room. Hyunwoo had stayed there earlier without Kihyun since the younger was helping his mother to clean up after dinner. The alpha is now sitting on the bed with back rested against the headboard, eyes focused on his phone.

“Yeah, I am. Are you done helping your mom?” Hyunwoo asked as he put his phone on the nightstand. Kihyun nod. The younger walked to the nearest clothes hanger on the wall to hang his cardigan.

“come here” Hyunwoo patted the space next to him. One arm open, waiting for Kihyun to lie beside him.

Without saying anything, Kihyun does as he told. He sat next to Hyunwoo, rested his body against the older’s. “Thank you, Hyunwoo” he muttered as he rested his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Perhaps Kihyun was being too brave, but the act didn’t feel awkward at all. “Also, thank you for all the presents you gave my parents. They really like it” Kihyun added as he lifted his head, facing his husband with biggest smile Hyunwoo ever seen.

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun. Studying his small face. The sparkles in his eyes, the curled on his lips when he smiled, Hyunwoo was forgotten the reason why he married Kihyun in the first place. At that time, it certainly wasn’t for all of this. Not for the fluttering feeling seeing Kihyun smile. Not for the slight happiness seeing Kihyun happy.

Was it really hatred? But why is it everytime Kihyun smile, his world lit up. Like fireworks on new year’s eve. But if it’s love, then why couldn’t he really opened up to Kihyun and apologize?

“Can I ask you one thing?” Hyunwoo uttered, still looking at Kihyun who is also looking at him. His smile never faded as he nodded to Hyunwoo’s question.

“Can we stay like this every night? cuddled up as we fell asleep?” Hyunwoo didn’t mean to sound pathetic. Why would an alpha like him begged for someone to sleep next to him and cuddle. He doesn’t need even need to ask. Especially when Kihyun is his wife.

Again, Kihyun had never seen this coming. Not about the cuddle. No. It’s about the fact that Hyunwoo feel the need to ask about such things. “Sure, Hyunwoo”. He turn is head, looking at the random stuff inside his room.

Hyunwoo smiled. He pulled Kihyun’s head closer and give a kiss on top of his head. “Thank you. Let’s sleep, I know you must be tired.”

The nighttime went so fast. Sun already high up but Kihyun just woke up from his good night slumber. It’s probably because he is at his own room, or maybe because Hyunwoo protectively hugged him even in his sleep, he didn’t really know. But Kihyun had never slept so well.

“Good morning”. Kihyun almost jumped when he heard Hyunwoo speak. He was lost in daydream, admiring Hyunwoo physique in the morning and didn’t realize the older had woke up.

“Morning..”

Hyunwoo chuckled before he sat up. “Is your face always that red everytime you wake up?” he asked. Feigning innocence. He might or might not know the reason, he just wanted to tease Kihyun. Which he was succeeded when Kihyun suddenly acted all awkward.

“Um..i need to help mom with breakfast okay” Kihyun took his changes clothes before dashing out of the room. Making Hyunwoo chuckled. “Cute”

Hyunwoo sat on a small table in a restaurant he usually visits. He is waiting for someone, no other than Minhyuk. The moment he received Minhyuk’s call, he is definitely sure that he had to fix the problem with the tall omega. They had made a pact that Minhyuk is not allowed to call Hyunwoo but the omega still dares to. Hyunwoo had to brought Kihyun home earlier so he can meet up with Minhyuk.

“So, you decided to come” Minhyuk who just arrived, instantly sat across Hyunwoo. His hands folded against his chest, looking at the alpha in front of him in annoyance.

Hyunwoo stared at the omega before him. Minhyuk is still the same gorgeous omega he remembered. Even better if Hyunwoo admit. These past few weeks, he had sent the later abroad. Away from him. Now that he thinks about it, he didn’t remember the real reason. Just because he wants to be friends with Kihyun, he doesn’t really need to send Minhyuk away. But part of him thinks it’s a good decision.

“What do you want, Min” Hyunwoo was too lazy to answer. He thought he had made it clear that their relationship is just for fun with no string attached.

“so that’s it? You sent me to Hongkong for almost a month for works I don’t even understand.”

“We are trying to change your image. And what better way to do that from abroad. They don’t really know your current image.” Hyunwoo sighed. It wasn’t really a lie. He had wanted to change Minhyuk’s image in the industry, so that people wouldn’t look down on him. Especially if they ended up together.

It’s true that Hyunwoo never seen Minhyuk as his boyfriend, but the thought of them ended up together was always there. Mostly because he had never found someone who understand him like Minhyuk does. Most of beta or omega he met for casual sex was always expecting for something more. But Minhyuk is different, classy, and could always left Hyunwoo wanting for more.

“don’t you think I know your intention, Hyunwoo? You know you can always tell me the truth, pushed me away so you can live happily with your wife. But you chose not to, because he isn’t the one you want. You want me, Hyunwoo! and you told me that you hate him!! I just wished you remember your real intention to marry him before.” Mihyuk said as he stood up. “Be a man, Hyunwoo” Minhyuk glanced to the alpha one last time before disappearing from the restaurant.

With his almost empty cup of coffee, Hyunwoo remains in his seat, his mind still wondering about Minhyuk’s word. It wasn’t wrong, what the omega said. In fact, it was true. He had been too weak. He could even take decision of what to do. Still keeping his distance from Kihyun yet pushing Minhyuk away as if he has the future with his marriage.

“Fuck” Hyunwoo cursed as he grabbed his car key harshly, leaving some amount of money on the table before leaving the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, i know i promised to give more fluff but i really have no idea what to write. (You can give me your suggestion). Also i think this chapter is too jumpy. I meant to write important event and elaborate each of it, but i'm too stucked :( Please let me now what you think. Any critics, and suggestions would be appreciated. Kuddos too! :P thanks guys!!


	13. Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind and heart torn between two person in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I'm starting my business this week so things might be too hectic for me. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please ignore grammar and vocabularies errors.

Hyunwoo slammed his car door soon as he sat on the leather seat in his Ferarri. Hand quickly pulled his seat belt and fastening it. With trembling legs, he stepped on the pedal. Driving with maximum speed as he allowed in busy street of Seoul.

30 minutes isn’t a short drive, Hyunwoo wasn’t even sure that he can get to the Airport with the remaining time. But, he kept his focused on the road ahead, anyway. He is not going to make a turn home. He had to arrive at the Airport fast.

Hyunwoo is lucky he could arrived at the airport 25 minutes later. With his heart still beating fast, sweat on the palm of his hand and his forehead, Hyunwoo quickly parked his red car in the parking spot. The loud screeching noise break the silence in underground parking lot.

Hyunwoo quickly walked to International departure area. Bumping into people as his eyes scanning the airport, looking for familiar face. His head already messed up, he couldn’t think of anything else until he finally spot the person he is looking for.

“Minhyuk!! What the fuck!!” his blaring voice gained attentions from people in the waiting room. But Hyunwoo didn’t care. He was panicked. He almost gave up.

“Hyunwoo, what are you doing here?”

“Your manager texted me. What the fuck, Min. We just met less than 2 hours ago, why didn’t you fucking tell me?!!”

“I was about to tell you. But after talking to you earlier, I figured you no longer need me.” Minhyuk said casually as he walked to the gate. He didn’t even spare a glance to Hyunwoo who is following behind him, waiting for explanation.

“Who the fuck gave you permission?!!” Hyunwoo grew impatient. He gripped Minhyuk arms, turning his slender body to face him.

“I sent my termination letter to my Manager. You don’t have to sign it. You’re just an investor in my agency. Technically, I don’t need YOUR permission” Minyuk removed the older’s hands on him.

“Please don’t leave, Min. Please give me time to figure this out. I need you” Hyunwoo reached out his hand to hold Minhyuk’s. “I promised” he added. Hyunwoo couldn’t be anymore desperate. His mind is chaotic at the moment. He couldn’t think straight.

Minhyuk sighed as he nodded, agreeing to Hyunwoo. But, inside, he smiled triumphantly looking at a desperate alpha in front of him. His plan works. “2 Weeks, Hyunwoo. Meet me in New York if you still want me”

The time showed 1 AM on large gold brass clock placed in the living room. Kihyun had been waiting for his husband to come home. He had been sitting on the living room couch for 2 hours. Which is what he usually does these days, except when Hyunwoo had told him to go to sleep first.

Hyunwoo had been gone since evening when they just arrived from Kihyun parents’ house. He told Kihyun that he needed to check on something in the office, but today is Sunday. Hyunwoo wouldn’t usually took this much time at the office, it’s his day off anyway.

Kihyun’s calls been rejected by Hyunwoo, and of course, all the messages also went unread. Pacing in his living room, Kihyun started to get worried over his husband. He doesn’t know where his husband whereabout.

“Rough day, huh?” a tall person sat next to Hyunwoo at the club. The bartender from behind the desk quickly served him a drink.

“Hyungwon, long time no see!” Hyunwoo said as he gulped his fifth glass that night. He had the worst day. First seeing Minhyuk, then losing him just two hours later.

“haha, I come here often, it’s my club after all.” Hyungwon gulped remaining drink from his glass. “But you, I’ve never seen you since two or three months ago. I heard you’re married!” Hyungwon said as he pouring himself some more drink, and refilling Hyunwo’s empty glass as well.

Hyunwoo chuckled as he took a sip. “Yes I am. Unfortunately”

Hyungwon looked at him with concerned. Although he was curious, he doesn’t want to stick his nose to someone else’s business. “Hyunwoo-ssi, aren’t you drinking too much?”

The cup of tea he’s having had been empty minutes ago. It was already his second cup but Kihyun still feel restless, and he couldn’t possibly take another cup. He sighed as he walked to the sink. He rolled up his sleeve, ready to wash the cup when he heard the bell rang, followed by constant knocking at the door.

When Kihyun opened the door, he was surprised to see a taxi driver rushing back to his car to help Hyunwoo. His husband looked so drunk, but still managed to walk by himself. “God, Hyunwoo” Kihyun ran to the car door, putting Hyunwoo’s arm on his shoulder and help him to walk.

“Thank you so much for driving him home sir. Let me take my wallet inside”

“No need, it’s already been paid by your husband’s friend. I’ll take my leave then” The taxi driver said as he droved off.

With all his strength, Kihyun tried his best to support Hyunwoo’s weight on him. His husband kept mumbling about something incoherently. Soon as they finally entered the bedroom, Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo to the bed, as he has no more strength. Even his legs were shaking. But much to his surprise, he was pulled to the bed too since Hyunwoo unconsciously pulled Kihyun along. Making the smaller man fell on top of him.

“Please don’t leave” Hyunwoo mumbled incoherently.

“Hyunwoo, let me go”

“No. Please don’t leave” Hyunwoo said as he hugged Kihyun tighter. His voice is scratchy. And it breaks Kihyun’s heart. He had never seen Hyunwoo this broken. He was wondering if something happened between him and Minhyuk.

“okay, okay. I’m not going anywhere, Hyunwoo. Let me get you glass of water first okay. I’ll be right back.” With that Hyunwoo’s arm fell on the side, letting Kihyun to move. The omega quickly took off his husband’s socks to make him more comfortable, before rushing to the kitchen to get some water.

When he is back to Hyunwoo’s room, he gently shook Hyunwoo’s body to wake him. He gave the glass of water to Hyunwoo, waiting for the older to finished it.

Kihyun quickly put the glass on the nightstand as Hyunwoo had pulled his other hand. Waiting for Kihyun to joined him. Kihyun inhale deeply as he climbed to the bed and lied next to Hyunwoo. He wished nothing would happen with him sleeping with drunk Hyunwoo by his side.

Kihyun pulled the blanket to properly covered both of them. Although it’s already very late, Kihyun still couldn’t sleep. He laid his head on his arms, looking at his husband who is sleeping peacefully.

“Hyunwoo, what happened?” he whispered to himself. Very quietly not to be heard by Hyunwoo. His arms reached out to Hyunwoo’s cheek and was surprised when Hyunwoo leaned to Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun stayed like that for a while. He didn’t move his hand, afraid that Hyunwoo might wake up.

Hyunwoo groaned when he woke up with pounding head. He held his head, giving a little massage on his temple to sooth the pain. He wasn’t even drink that much, according to him. But his body condition said otherwise.

The other side of his bed is already empty. He remembered clearly Kihyun was sleeping next to him. He can still smell the vanilla scent in the air. Despite the dizziness, he got of his bed to take a shower. Maybe a cold shower can freshen him up.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw his suit already hanged next to the full mirror. It must have been because of his headache that he didn’t even noticed it. Hyunwoo quickly put it on. Dark grey suit, with matching black tie with small gold accents on it. Hyunwoo didn’t forget to add his gold tie clip, making sure he looks presentable. It’s a very important day for him.

When he’s done, Hyunwoo quickly went to the kitchen. His nostril already filled with the smell of food.

“Good Morning” Hyunwoo hugged the person who already busy in the kitchen. Kihyun flowery apron hanging on his body. He hummed as he is busy stirring the soup on the pot.

“God, Hyunwoo!!” Kihyun shrieked as Hyunwoo suddenly hugged him.

“Good Morning, Kihyun!” Hyunwoo pecked the younger’s cheek. His hands wrapped tighter. “You smell nice”

Kihyun chuckled, “What’s with you this morning.” He feed Hyunwoo with grilled meat, shutting him up. He wished Hyunwoo didn’t start with all his sweet words otherwise he will start blushing this early in the morning.

“Yummy” Hyunwoo muttered. He closed his eyes as he leaned to rest his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. “My head is dizzy”

Kihyun quickly turned around. He softly stroke Hyunwoo’s hair. “I made you hangover soup. Go sit and I’ll served you quickly okay.”

Hyunwoo’s heart beating so fast the moment he locked eyes with Kihyun. And so, does Kihyun. He doesn’t even know what he was doing. Why would he stroke Hyunwoo’s hair. He was never the one who initiate skinship. They weren’t usually like this.

Hyunwoo eyes’ flickered from Kihyun’s eyes down to Kihyun’s lips. He leaned in closer until their nose touching. He was waiting for Kihyun to pushed him away. But when he saw Kihyun close his eyes’ instead, Hyunwoo leaned further to capture Kihyun’s lips.

When the pulled, they felt their breath taken away. Both felt the rush of blood in their cheeks. Hyunwoo quickly walked to his chair waiting for Kihyun to served him his breakfast.

For a moment, he forgot about Minhyuk. Maybe, Kihyun is the one he needs in his life.

“Should you go to work today?” Kihyun asked as he served Hyunwoo a bowl of hangover soup. 

“yes, unfortunately. My father will come to visit about the upcoming deal”

“Ah, okay. Will you be home late then?”

“I might. My father coming means lots of thing to discuss with the team. You know my father. I don’t even think if I could have lunch in time”

“hmm” Kihyun hummed and continue eating. He wanted to ask about last night but maybe it’s not the right time. Hyunwoo still had his hangover and he is worrying about his meeting with his father so maybe next time.

Hyunwoo waited in the meeting room for his father to come. They were going to discuss important thing about the deal with Im family and one of the entertainment company in the State. It’s almost complete, Hyunwoo just need to have his father approval to do the final step.

The people inside the meeting room instantly stood up the moment Hyunwoo’s father walked inside. They bowed as sign of respect.

“Abeoji. How are you?” Hyunwoo has never really closed with his father. So unlike others, instead of hugging his father, he only shook his hand. He waited for his father to sit before he also took a seat.

“should we start, father?” he asked. Once his father nodded as approval, he motioned his employee to begin the presentation.

It was a grueling 4 hours meeting. Hyunwoo had to stay focus despite his pounding head. His father hasn’t stop bombarding him with questions. Hyunwoo had to admit it was humiliating. Looking like an incompetent little boy whenever his dad shows up at the office. Snickering employees whenever his father lecturing him isn’t new for Hyunwoo. He knows everything. He heard those talks. Very clearly and today is no exception. Hyunwoo was greeted by his employees snickering with each other in the hallway when he was back after he walked his father to his car. God. Hyunwoo even had to stay in the car for another minutes listening to his father rants and complains.

It’s already passed lunch hours. Hyunwoo’s stomach is grumbling like a thunder. He would usually out for lunch break with his friends and by friends means another rich kids whose family owns billion won business. But today, he preferred to have a delivery. He had asked his assistant to order him food from the restaurant he frequently visit, but he is still no where in sight. Hyunwoo grunt as he rested his head on the head rest of his seat, feeling completely drained.

A knock on the door woke him up from his very short nap. He wasn’t planned to fall asleep but his aspirin might have that effect.

“Come in” he fixed his posture to sit a little straighter.

A wavy brown hair peeked from behind the door and Hyunwoo face light up instantly, knowing who the person is.“Kihyun?”

“Um. Hi, Hyunwoo. I brought you lunch. I know you must be stressed out with the meeting, so..i just thought…”

Hyunwoo knows well Kihyun is feeling shy about what he is doing. He knows Kihyun probably thought visiting him was a bad idea. But Hyunwoo was actually grateful. He is happy. Seeing Kihyun makes his fatigue goes away.

He walked closer to Kihyun, pulling his waist as he stood in front of him. “Hey, Kihyun, it’s fine. Thank you” Hyunwoo leaned closer to Kihyun, before pressing his lips on to Kihyun’s.

Before Kihyun could react, Hyunwoo already broke the kiss. The older pulled Kihyun’s hand to sit on the couch in other side of Hyunwoo’s huge office. He told Kihyun to take a seat while he went to the small pantry to get some drink for both of them.

“How’s you work?” Hyunwoo asked as he handed Kihyun a glass of water. He then took a sit next to the smaller man. Opening box of side dish Kihyun brought.

“I ran as soon as I can after preparing for lunch hour. I thought I was late to give you these” Kihyun said as he opened boxes of lunch he prepared. It was a complete set of meal, fruits and desserts included. He handed the chopstick to Hyunwoo who had waiting like a little child waiting for Christmas present from Santa. “How was your meeting?”

Hyunwoo hurriedly stuffed the delicious food in front of him. He even got a grain of rice sticked to his cheek. “It was dreadful.” He said with mouth full of food. “You know my dad, he always thinks I’m a foolish boy. That I know nothing about business” Hyunwoo continue after the swallowed his food.

Kihyun could see the disappointment in Hyunwoo’s eyes. He knows how hard his husband work to prove his father that he is worth to bear the name Son. Kihyun never really ask the reason why Hyunwoo’s father treat him like that. And Kihyun will never asked. Hyunwoo is a man with pride, things like this embarrassed him. Kihyun would wait until Hyunwoo would tell him himself.

“why don’t you eat?” Hyunwoo asked when he noticed Kihyun only sat there and watching him eat. He sometimes put some side dish on Hyunwoo’s spoon.

“I ate already. Besides, I feel full seeing you eat. I’m happy” Kihyun defend himself.

Of course, Hyunwoo knows those are just lies. Kihyun said himself he left before the lunch hour begin, he wouldn’t possibly had chance to eat earlier. “Who are you trying to fool, Kihyun? I know you haven’t eaten.”

Busted. Kihyun could only let out an awkward smile to Hyunwoo. “It’s okay, I can eat later”

“Nonsense. I’ll feed you then. Let’s share” Hyunwoo scooped some rice and added some stirred veggies and side dish on top of it. He made sure it’s in the right size to fit into Kihyun’s small mouth. “come on, say aah” Hyunwoo held out the spoon in front of Kihyun, waiting for the later put it into this mouth.

Kihyun opened his mouth. Hyunwoo watched him intently, making him feel awkward. Oh how Kihyun wished to just disappeared with Hyunwoo this close.

It’s almost midnight already, but Hyunwoo still hasn’t home yet. Although he already informed Kihyun not to wait for him, Kihyun still couldn’t feel relax if Hyunwoo hadn’t arrived yet. He knows Hyunwoo would have a lot to do after his meeting with his father everytime, but Kihyun didn’t know it would be this late. After what happened last night, his mind could only wondered if Hyunwoo ended up going to the club again.

Kihyun decided to text Hyunwoo, just to make sure if he is alright and still at work and not ended up drank. Just as he was about to grab his phone, he received a message from Hyunwoo, saying that he will be home soon. Kihyun felt instant relief from the text. He lied himself on the couch, making himself more comfortable as he planned to wait for Hyunwoo until he arrived home. It wasn’t that long anyway. It only took 40 minutes by car from Hyunwoo’s office.

It’s already passed midnight when he got home. Kihyun must have been asleep. Hyunwoo carefully put his shoes on the rack as he entered the house, tiptoeing as he walked inside. He was surprise to see Kihyun asleep on the couch. Usually when Hyunwoo told him that he would be home late, Kihyun would have already asleep peacefully in his own room. But today, when he saw his wife curled up on the couch, he felt flashback of the earlier day of his marriage. When Kihyun waited for him, only to be scolded by Hyunwoo. He felt sorry for that.

Hyunwoo walked to couch, put his briefcase on the one-seater. Back then, he never had the chance to lift Kihyun and moved him to the room. He was angry at himself, at the marriage too. And now, he wouldn’t do the same mistake.

Kihyun is a light sleeper, so Hyunwoo had to be very gentle otherwise he would wo\ake the smaller man. He lifted Kihyun carefully, hands hold him securely. He stopped for a while as Kihyun stirred and continue to walk to his room with Kihyun in his arms.

When Hyunwoo came out of the bathroom after his quick shower, he saw Kihyun was awake. The latter is sitting on the bed, rubbing his eyes cutely.

“You’re awake?” Hyunwoo felt bad that Kihyun’s sleep was disturb. He must be really tired that he didn’t wake up the moment Hyunwoo lifted him.

“eung.. why did you bring me here?”

Hyunwoo sat next to the younger on bed, pulling him in a hug. “do you forget what you promised me, last time? You said you will sleep next to me every night. Besides, you slept here last night too!!”

Kihyun chukled hearing Hyunwoo whined like a child. “that’s because you asked me, when you were drunk last night!”

“I’m asking you now then” Hyunwoo said as he looked at Kihyun.

“Alright, alright” without Kihyun realized, he found himself snuggled further into Hyunwoo’s embrace. It happened everytime. Hyunwoo natural musk that engulfed him, making him feels protected, is something that Kihyun loves.

Ever since Kihyun brought him lunch, Hyunwoo has new appreciation of having lunch together with his wife. He used to scoff whenever he sees his friends rejects his lunch offer just so they can have lunch with their wife. He used to make annoying face or let out sarcastic comments. And now he has to eat his own words. Eating together with his spouse bring happiness, he can even forget how tired or exhausting his work.

So, here he is, standing in front of Kihyun’s restaurant. With flowers in his hands. He is about to ask Kihyun to have lunch with him. 

The restaurant is already crowded, Hyunwoo suddenly felt unsure about his plan. He should have remembered Kihyun must be very busy and probably would rejects his offer.

“Hyunwoo? what are you doing here?” Hyunwoo didn’t realized Kihyun had already noticed him. The younger walked up to him, still wearing his apron. Seems like today he is helping in the kitchen.

“uh.. I was about to take you for lunch.” Hyunwoo handed Kihyun the flowers in his hand. Watching how Kihyun’s tiredness disappeared from his face and replaced by a huge smile. Hyunwoo had never understood how he could always make Kihyun smile with a very simple thing. 

“Okay, let me just grab my phone”

Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun dashed inside his room, only to be back again without his apron. “Let’s go” Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand and pulled him outside the restaurant.

Today, instead of eating in an expensive restaurant, Hyunwoo allowed Kihyun to choose where they’re going to have lunch. And just as expected, Kihyun chose chicken for lunch. Hyunwoo doesn’t understand how Kihyun never get bored of it.

Kihyun chose a small restaurant few blocks from his restaurant. It’s the restaurant Kihyun kept mentioning since days ago. Kihyun said they had the most delicious fried chicken Kihyun ever eat. 

“Welcome.” A middle age lady greeted them from behind cashier desk.

“Imo!!” Kihyun ran to the woman. Giving her a hug. Meanwhile Hyunwoo followed behind Kihyun. Watcing how close Kihyun and the lady.

“Kihyunie, how are you? I haven’t see you since a year ago? Maybe two?”

“I’m sorry, I was so busy, imo. I haven’t been able to visit this restaurant.”

Hyunwoo remembered what Kihyun told him the other day. The owner of the restaurant used to have a small stall near their university. Hyunwoo didn’t clearly remember but he did remember that he used to passed by small stall everytime he went home from his class. Just two months after Kihyun graduate, the owner moved to the area where the restaurant is open now. And Kihyun had never visit ever since.

“Kihyunie, is this your boyfriend?” the lady looked at Hyunwoo giving him a warm smile. And Hyunwoo did the same.

“ah,..he is my husband imo,”

Hyunwoo felt happy. He was sure he had never heard Kihyun introduce him as his husband before. Somehow, that simple sentence made his pride soar. He is Kihyun’s husband. Kihyun’s Alpha.

“Annyeonghaseo, Imo. I’m Hyunwoo. Son Hyunwoo” he bowed to the lady. Which the lady took his hand.

“Please take a good care of Kihyun. He is a sweet boy. He has the heart of gold” the lady pat Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Her other hand still held Hyunwoo’s. Gripping it tightly as if she begged him to.

Kihyun insisted that he will help the owner to prepare for the chicken. He told Hyunwoo to wait on the chair near the window and Hyunwoo did so.

As he waited for Kihyun, Hyunwoo could only remember what the old lady said. To take care of Kihyun. He felt a pang in his heart that he always failed to control his anger and end up hurting his wife. No matter how much tried to forget the horrible things he did to Kihyun, the memories still haunt him. If he stay with Kihyun in this marriage, will he ever be a good husband for Kihyun. But Kihyun probably could never accept him after all that he’s done to him. His mind and heart torn between two person in his life. He need to figure it out soon.

_Meet me in New York if you still want me_

“Hyunwoo, here’s the chicken. I hope you don’t mind I brought you to a place like this. I know you’re not used to it. But trust me, it’s clean and healty.” Kihyun said as he moved plates of chicken from the tray to the table. Arranged it neatly along with glasses of ice tea. “Hyunwoo, you okay?”

“Kihyun, Let’s go to New York next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've said this so many times, but i feel more and more unconfident to publish my drafts. i feel like my story its to rushed and forced. Also, i planned to write Kihyun's heat, but still not sure if i'm going to include the "scene". i mean, you know my smut, it's sucks. Haha. But if i got many people commented about what they thought about Kihyunie heat in this chapter, i might feel confident enough to include that "scene". Although, please don't expect too much.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this far. Lots of love!!


	14. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun knows, yet he kept going. Letting Hyunwoo filled his heart and mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated for a friend of mine Dee "oceandoi" , who had her birthday few days ago. I hope this chapter can cheer up ( even a little ) everyone who read it.  
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH, for all the comments i received in my previous update. You don't know how much it brighten up my day! Seriously!!. *hugs*
> 
> And please ignore grammar and vocabularies error. i finished this chapter in a night and don't feel like proof-read it. :p

“WHAT?! So you’re telling me your marriage is fake? It’s just for a contract?” Jinyoung almost got the attention of everyone in the Topokki stand.

After their work, Kihyun asked Jinyoung to accompany him for a chat. The truth is, Kihyun wanted to ask his best friend’s suggestion about his upcoming heat. After Hyunwoo told them that they’re going to New York next week, Kihyun was worried that he might get his heat while they were there. He can’t possibly run away from Hyunwoo in New York. He’s never been there before. He could get lost.

“shhh, can you lower your voice?!”

Jinyoung scoffed, he threw his hands in the air out of frustration “oh, I’m sorry. It’s just annoyed me that you never told this thing to me. I thought I’m your best friend.” He scowled.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry that I told you just now. I really need your suggestion for my problem,” Kihyun slightly whispered as he leaned closer.

“well, divorce him. it’s a stupid arrangement after all.” Jinyoung said as he leaned back to his chair, crossing his hands over his chest. Kihyun could tell that his bestfriend is really mad. He hadn’t even told Jinyoung about how Hyunwoo treated him. He was so sure Jinyoung would confront Hyunwoo himself if he knew.

“I’m not talking about that. Umm…you know… I probably would have my heat in less than a month..and.. I haven’t taken any suppressant. what should I do?”

Jinyoung looked at Kihyun in disbelieve. “well, you have a husband now. He could help you.” He stated the obvious.

“are you crazy?!! I’m not having sex with Hyunwoo!” Kihyun scoffed. 

“Why? Just don’t let him knot you and you would be fine. You know that’s the only way that can help you”

“You can’t be serious! I told you I’m not having sex with anyone!!”

Jinyoung sighed. “Well, I know a way. Go with me to the mall on Sunday.”

Kihyun woke up to the sound of his notification from his phone. He woke up a little bit later as it’s Sunday. He doesn’t need to prepare for Hyunwoo’s breakfast too early.

Today, Jinyoung promised to give him solution for his problem. Although Kihyun had no idea why he have to go to the mall for that, he just let his bestfriend do whatever he thinks the best. He trust Jinyoung more that anyone else.

Still sitting on his bed, Kihyun replied Jinyoung’s text. Telling him that they’re plan still on and he’ll meet him at 2 pm.

“Who are you texting in the morning?” Hyunwoo said as he sat up and rest his back on the headboard. His arms linked around Kihyun’s waist.

“It’s Jinyoung.” Kihyun said as he put his phone on the nightstand.

Hyunwoo leaned to rest his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. “What’s with him?”

“He asked if I could go with him to the mall. He said he wanted to buy something for his boyfriend, Jaebum” Kihyun had to lie. There is no way he’s going to tell Hyunwoo about his heat.

Hyunwoo suddenly removed his arms around Kihyun’s waist. He scooted farther to the other side of the bed to grab his phone. “So, are you going to leave me alone? It’s Sunday.”

Kihyun didn’t know when they started to act like a real married couple. All the hugs, pecks and kisses feel so natural. Their conversation too. Although he sometimes feels embarrassed, it’s no longer felt awkward to receive all those from Hyunwoo. Kihyun didn’t even think it’s possible.

“But, I’ve never go out with Jinyoung during weekend. Besides, tomorrow we will go to New York together” Kihyun scooted closer to Hyunwoo. He linked his arms’ around his husband’s muscly one. He rested his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. He can see his husband being all sulky over this. His lips looked even more plumped as he pout.

Hyunwoo sighed. He didn’t even know why he was upset. But looking at how Kihyun act around him just now somewhat made him feel happy. He noticed how Kihyun slowly open up and feel relaxed around him. “Fine. But don’t be home too late. I need you to help me packed my clothes.”

“Okay, Thank you, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo arrived at the golf course he used to visit with his business partners. Although he prefers swimming in his spare time, he couldn’t do that this time because then he will lose track of time and wouldn’t be able to pick Kihyun up when he’s done shopping with his best friend. He had promised his wife when he dropped Kihyun off before.

He spotted a familiar white Ferarri parked in the parking lot. He knows well it’s his bestfriend, Jaebum’s. Hyunwoo was glad that he had agreed to accompany him.

After being friends with Kihyun, Hyunwoo doesn’t even remember what his weekend were like before. How he would spend the day, he barely had any memories. Maybe with Mihyuk during the night. That’s all he could remember.

“You’re late.” Jaebum had already waiting for him in the lounge. He is wearing a black pullover and a white trouser.

“I know. Sorry. Had to drop my wife somewhere first.”

Jaebum chuckled as he stood up “I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you. You just sounded like a devoted husband who’s madly in love. Your wife, huh?”

“I’m not going to talk about this, Jaebum. Let’s just start.”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo had already finished their dinner. They are now in Hyunwoo’s room. 3 suitcases were laid opened on the floor. One for Kihyun and already filled, Kihyun just need to find his shoes and put it inside. The other two were for Hyunwoo. One for his casual clothes that he will be wearing outside the office, and one for Hyunwoo’s formal clothes like his suits or men blazers he will be wearing in his meetings.

Kihyun doesn’t know why Hyunwoo would bring so many clothes for his one-week trip, but again, their visit will be work related just like Hyunwoo told him. His husband said that he will have lots of meetings during their stays and Kihyun would be left alone most of the time. And that upset Kihyun. He would rather stay in his house alone than in a foreign country without someone accompany him.

“Hyunwoo, is it far from New York to LA?” Kihyun asked as he neatly folding Hyunwoo’s shirts.

“Haha. Of course. It took around 5 hours flight, maybe?” Hyunwoo answered as he’s busy with his phone. He’d been on it from the beginning. Leaving Kihyun to pack all of his clothes.

“Why?” he added. Now already put his phone on his bed and sat next to Kihyun on the floor.

“Nothing. I thought I could meet Hoseok hyung while I’m there, if it’s close. I mean you told me you would be on meetings.”

Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrow. Completely annoyed with the question. His life has been in peace since Hoseok left to maintain his business weeks ago. And now he had to hear his name again. “It’s far. And I’m not letting you meet him”

Kihyun looked at him disappointed. “but why? You told me I can meet him whenever I want.”

“Not this time, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo suddenly got up and walked out of the room. Leaving Kihyun to continue packing by himself.

After that conversation last night, Kihyun barely said a word to Hyunwoo. He was upset at the fact that Hyunwoo broke his promise. And Hyunwoo was also the same. He was going to figure out about his relationship with Kihyun. Yet all Kihyun can think of is Hoseok. Making him even more uncertain to start to open his heart for him. Maybe Minhyuk was right, Kihyun wasn’t the one he needs.

All their luggage already put inside Hyunwoo’s white sedan trunk. Mr. Lee is driving them to the airport today. Kihyun did a double check inside the house again, making sure he has got everything and the house were left clean and safe.

“You’re ready?” Hyunwoo asked him as he opened the car door for Kihyun who just exited the house.

Kihyun nodded and quickly entered the car. He doesn’t want to be late for their flight.

Sitting in Hyunwoo’s private jet, Kihyun watched as the airport worker outside prepared everything. Hyunwoo currently standing near the door, talking with the female stewardess there. Kihyun couldn’t hear what they’re talking about but they seems pretty close. Sometimes he can see her giggling after Hyunwoo said something. And Kihyun had to admit he felt slightly jealous. Even more so when he saw Hyunwoo had his hand on her arms few times. Kihyun let out a huff. He threw his gaze back to outside the window. He doesn’t need to see anymore of that.

“Are you still mad over last night?” Hyunwoo asked as he sat on the seat in front of Kihyun. A glass of champagne on his right hand. And the smile still plastered on his face.

 _Of course, you’re happy_. Kihyun muttered under his breath.

“I’m not mad. Why would I be mad?” Kihyun answered without even looking at Hyunwoo. Whatever Hyunwoo wants to do today, he can do it. He doesn’t care!

Hyunwoo chuckled seeing the person in front of him. He had never seen Kihyun sulking before. And he really thinks it’s cute. Although Hyunwoo found it’s weird that Kihyun looked even more pissed compared to this morning before they left the house. And they even talk a little inside the car on their way to the airport.

“Excuse me” Hyunwoo raised his hand, slightly waved it to the stewardess earlier. “Can I please have a cup of chamomile tea for my wife? Thank you.”

Kihyun was surprised to hear what Hyunwoo said. The fact that he ordered a chamomile tea, knowing that it something Kihyun drinks when he upset. Also the fact that Hyunwoo adressed him as his wife to someone he was flirting with earlier.

“I don’t need tea.” Kihyun crossed his arms on his chest while Hyunwoo still looking at him, amused.

Minutes later, the stewardess came back with his cup of tea. She gave it to Hyunwoo, throwing him a flirty smile. Only to be told by Hyunwoo to give it to Kihyun. She nonchalantly turned her body to face Kihyun, giving him his tea before leaving with annoyed face.

“What’s with her?” Kihyun muttered as he sipped his tea.

“Are you jealous of her?” Hyunwoo asked as he pretend to read the magazine. He was sure that was the reason why Kihyun being moody.

Kihyun didn’t answered. Yes, he is jealous. But he of course not going to admit to Hyunwoo. His husband should at least has a conscience.

It’s been approximately 2 months since the last time he saw Kihyun. Hoseok had to return to his business in LA. A business his parents had built with all their hard works. As much as Hoseok want to just live in Korea, he can’t just abandon his family business. He needs to find someone he can trust first to managed it and then finally, he can move to Korea and started his new business there.

This morning, Kihyun had told him that he will visit New York for Hyunwoo’s business trip. Hoseok couldn’t be more excited. Finally, Kihyun was only 5 hours away. Even Kihyun had told him that he couldn’t visit him in LA, he doesn’t care. He is the one who will come to visit him. No matter what it takes.

As much as he wants Kihyun to be happy, he somewhat still couldn’t accept Kihyun’s marriage with Hyunwoo. His instinct told him that there is something behind their marriage. And Hoseok has to know what that is. He can’t possibly let Kihyun in danger, living with a man he doesn’t love.

“Sir, Mr. Han is here to see you” Hoseok assistant entered his room, with a tall male following behind him.

Hoseok stood up from his swivel seat, walking to the tall man before shaking his hand. “So, Mr. Han, have you found out anything about Son Hyunwoo?”

The black Mercedes stopped in front of a beige painted townhouse just few blocks from Central Park. Kihyun couldn’t be more amazed with the house and the neighborhood. Hyunwoo sure is very rich. Owning a luxurious townhouse near the Central Park is something ordinary people wouldn’t even dreamed of. Yet Hyunwoo’s family has it all.

His chauffeur helped them brought all the suitcases inside and settled it the hallway. Once he’s done, Hyunwoo slipped few dollar bills on his hand and muttered a thank you.

“Do you like the house?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun who is looking around the house. His eyes wide open, admiring the furniture inside it. 

“Eung, I really like it. It’s beautiful, Hyunwoo. You must be very rich” Kihyun said as he plopped on a white velvet sofa.

Hyunwoo just chuckled, his hand busy trying to figure out how to turn the heater. “Anyway, we might need to do some groceries shopping. Also, I want to bring you around. Have you ever ice-skate before?”

Kihyun looked at him with sparkly eyes, “Wow, I never once go ice-skate. Hoseok Hyung promised to bring me to an ice rink, but he never did.”

“Well, you can forget about Hoseok, I’ll bring you there tomorrow,” Hyunwoo said as he finally succeeded to turn on the heater. He then walked to Kihyun and pulled him to stand up. His arms automatically wrapped around Kihyun’s waist, bringing the smaller body closer to him. “For now, let’s just rest.”

Kihyun has never been this excited in his life. Not even when he won and free-chicken-for a week coupons from a restaurant near his house when he was fifteen. He had wake up early this morning. He made himself some tea and coffee for Hyunwoo. He also toasted some loaf of bread they bought last night and set them on two plates along with scrambled egg and slices of tomatoes.

“Good morning” he gleefully greeted Hyunwoo who had just entered the kitchen. Sipping his coffee soon as he sat on the kitchen bar.

“Good morning, Kihyun. You look unusually excited this morning.”

“I’m excited to go to ice rink today! Hyunwoo are we really going there? Aren’t you supposed to do some work here? Meeting or something”

Hyunwoo shook his head. Still busy with his toast. He puts the eggs and slices of tomatoes on his toast, sprinkling little amount of salt and pepper before taking a bite of it. Toast and coffee always goes well together. “I don’t have any schedule for today. Maybe tomorrow. So, I want to spend all day with you today.”

Of course, he would be free most in most of this trip this time. Business work wasn’t the reason why they are in New York after all. Hyunwoo planned to meet Minhyuk here. To get back together with him, or to break up with him, Hyunwoo wasn’t sure yet. But he will figure it out at least by tomorrow. The sooner he ended his uncertainty, the better.

“Hyunwoo, earth to” Kihyun waved his hand in front of Hyunwoo.

“Huh? What did you say?”

“I said, what time will we leave? I need to get ready,”

“We need to buy you a skating-boots first.” Hyunwoo said as he continued munching his toast. He looked at Kihyun who is currently backfacing him, washing the utensils on the sink. Is he in love with Kihyun?

3 hours later, Kihyun and Hyunwoo arrived at Rockefeller Center. Kihyun’s eye lit up looking at the building and it’s surrounding. There are so many high-end shops, restaurants with expensive foods and also indoor ice rink. He nudged Hyunwoo’s arms, “Hyunwoo, are we going to ice skate here?”

“No, we will go to the rink in central park. It’s more beautiful.” Hyunwoo said, ruffling Kihyun’s hair, receiving a scolding from the younger.

Kihyun was so distracted looking at the surrounding. Hyunwoo had to practically dragged him to the store which sell skating shoes. Kihyun had never seen this much sparkly stuff in his life. He barely ever went to a mall as he had to save every amount of money he owns.

Hyunwoo told Kihyun to sit on green velvet couch in on of the luxurious store there, he then went to pick a skating shoes. He choice laid on a greyish-blue shoes while he chose the black one for himself. He asked female store assistant to get him the right size for both him and Kihyun, and once she’s back with it, Hyunwoo quickly went back to Kihyun. He crouched in front of his wife, taking off his shoes before putting the skating shoes on him.

“What do you think? Does it fit?” Hyunwoo asked as he finished tying the lace.

Kihyun looked at the shoes, left and right, front and back. “Eung. It’s comfortable. I like it, Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo threw him wide smile. “We’ll take these” he said to the shop assistant as he helped Kihyun to take it off.

They decided to walk to the Central Park. It’s only 5 minutes away. Kihyun insisted that he wants to enjoy the street of Upper West Side.

With Hyunwoo’s hand never leaving his, Kihyun looked at how different the street looked compared to Seoul. Everyone seems to be so busy. Another thing he notice is that how everything looks fancy. He doesn’t know about other city or other area, but Upper West Side sure is different.

From afar, Kihyun can already spotted Central Park. He walked faster, he wanted to go there fast. But instead of following him, Hyunwoo pulled him to a cake shop on their right.

“Let’s enjoy dessert first,” 

Even if Kihyun wants to reject, he would never have the heart to say no to Hyunwoo when it comes to food. He is still doesn’t know how his husband maintain his physique with the amount of food he ate.

Sitting on the table near the window, Kihyun looked at his husband who is currently in front of the cashier to pay for his order. He had told Hyunwoo to order him anything, so, right now Kihyun just wondering what Hyunwoo’s choice would be.

“I bought you their best-selling matcha crepe. I hope you like matcha.” Hyunwoo said as he’s back with a tray on his hand.

“I like matcha. Thank you Hyunwoo”

Kihyun had to admit Hyunwoo had chosen a good café. His matcha cake taste delicious. He also tried Hyunwoo’s carrot cake and double layered chocolate cake and those taste good too. Yes, Hyunwoo ordered two slices for himself and Kihyun wasn’t even surprised.

He had finished his cake first, and now just waiting for Hyunwoo to finish his. The family on the other table caught his attention. They looked so happy with their little daughter. Kihyun wondered how happy he would be if he ever has a happy family like that. He always dreaming of having at least a son and a daughter.

“Would you like to have a daughter, Kihyun?”

“huh?” Kihyun was surprised to hear Hyunwoo’s question. He had never seen this coming. “of course, I always love kids.” He answered. Feeling shy from Hyunwoo’s gaze.

“what about you? Don’t you want to find a mate and have kids?” Kihyun asked out of curiosity.

“I love kids too. But finding a mate?” muttered Hyunwoo as he took a sipped of his Earl Grey. ”No.”

Kihyun should have expected this answered. He should have just stopped after he answered Hyunwoo. Yet he kept asking out of curiosity, knowing Hyunwoo’s answer would hurt him. “ah, okay then”.

The moment he married Hyunwoo, he had promised himself that he would never fall in love with his husband. He had built a very strong wall in his heart, giving no chance for him to fall in love with Hyunwoo. But everything crumpled when they starting to become friends. Hyunwoo’s sweet words and gestures had tore down the wall little by little. Kihyun knows, yet he kept going. Letting Hyunwoo filled his heart and mind. Kihyun found himself slowly falling in love with Hyunwoo, just like this moment, when they happily spend their time trying to ice skate in the park.

Kihyun told him that he never goes ice skating, so it’s Hyunwoo’s job to make sure Kihyun still have fun and not have any accident in the rink. He’s hand hold Kihyun the entire time, making sure his wife doesn’t fall. He teached Kihyun the basics of skating. And as a fast-learner, Kihyun could do it well just like him. And Kihyun’s determination never ceased to amaze him.

“Hyunwoo, look, I can do it!” Kihyun squealed in happiness. Hyunwoo had never seen Kihyun smile that wide. The smile that Hyunwoo promised to bring in Kihyun’s life.

“Kihyun, watched out!” Hyunwoo rushed to Kihyun as soon as he could when he saw a man coming to Kihyun’s way in full speed. Both Kihyun and the man didn’t notice it. Hyunwoo quickly pulled Kihyun aside, feeling relieved that he can avoid an accident.

They are now standing really close with each other. Distance was basically non existed. Hyunwoo managed to pull Kihyun by his waist earlier, so now, Kihyun stood in his embrace. Kihyun can feel Hyunwoo’s breath on his face.

Hyunwoo felt a familiar feeling inside him. The feeling he always has whenever Kihyun in his arms, staring at him with his flushed cheeks. A feeling Hyunwoo never had from anyone else in his life before.

“Kihyun,” His eyes looked at Kihyun’s who’s staring back at him, “I like you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get mad at me at the comment section, i decided to put Kihyun's heat on the next chapter. I want to give you fluff for now. Haha.  
> Also, if any of you live in New York please ignore how I portray the surrounding. I don't know much about New York and just did a quick researched from google.
> 
> PLEASEEEE let me know what you think. or if you have any critics or questions. Thanks alot!!!


	15. A Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun had never felt this much pain before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- This chapter contain mature scene. Reader's discretion needed.  
> \- Please ignore grammar and vocabularies errors  
> \- Lasttly, Don't expect much :P
> 
> Enjoy

Everything went so fast. One moment he heard Hyunwoo told him that he likes him. Then split second later he had Hyunwoo’s lips on his. Kihyun thought he would feel happy when he finally heard that, but it wasn’t what he expected. Not when Hyunwoo clearly told him earlier that he’s not interested in finding a mate. And Kihyun doesn’t want that. He yearn for a soulmate. Someone who’s connected to him in a sacred bond. He doesn’t want to be someone Hyunwoo left when he’s bored. Marriage isn’t something like that. So, had decided to end this contract without any feelings toward each other.

Before Hyunwoo kiss got deeper, Kihyun had pushed the larger man before him. He wiped his face with his sleeve, rubbed out the traces of Hyunwoo’s kiss and tears he didn’t realize had rolled down his cheeks. He saw some people giving them a stare. A pity, or disgust, Kihyun could careless.

“Stop it, Hyunwoo! Stop playing with my heart!” he screamed as he might, yet his voice barely heard, choked by his emotion.

Hyunwoo on the other hand was stunned with how Kihyun reacted. He saw the younger sat on the ice, taking of his skating boots and just walked to the side of the rink, barefoot. It must be freezing cold but Kihyun didn’t seems to bother. Hyunwoo saw his wife put on his shoes in hurry before running away from him, disappearing into the crowd.

Instead of running after someone who he had just confessed, Hyunwoo decided to calm himself down in the green painted bench in the park. He doesn’t know if he could face Kihyun after this. It took his whole courage for him to be able to say it. But didn’t turn out the way he wanted. Perhaps, Kihyun hates him.

He saw some couples walk passed him, holding hand, kissing or hugging. Oh how Hyunwoo wished he could turn back the time and undo the horrible thing he had done to Kihyun. But, perhaps this is how God wants them to meet. Hyunwoo sighed in despair, he took out his phone, scrolling through numbers in his contact looking for a certain someone’s. The one person Hyunwoo knows wouldn’t pushed him away.

Hoseok looking at the city view before him. the sun almost setting, painting the sky orange. The traffic looks quiet and calm today, compared to the feeling inside him. He was still shocked of what he heard from his PI, rage and furry filled his heart. He had a feeling that Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s marriage was a charade. Even from the beginning, yet he chose to ignore his own instinct. And now that he knows it, he is determined to get Kihyun out of it. He just need figure out a way.

The knocked on his door brought him back from his deep thought. He let his assistant came inside his office.

“Sir, someone is here to see you.” the assistant said, moving to the side to let his boss see the person behind him.

Turning his swivel chair around, Hoseok took off his reading glasses. That way he can see more clearly the person who had just enter his office.

“You must be Shin Hoseok.” The person said with a questionable smile on his face.

Hoseok motioned his assistant to bring them 2 cups of tea. He stayed in his chair until his assistant disappear before walking to the sofa, sitting across the unknown man. “I believe we never met before.” He said as he crossed his leg, studying the person. The man’s blond hair styled neatly, complimenting his pale skin. His slender body wrapped in designer clothes. Hoseok could tell that he is an omega. And probably from a high-class judge by the expensive bag he is carrying.

“Right, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Lee Minhyuk. I know we’ve never really knew each other, but I saw you at Kihyun’s party.”

“Kihyun? Yoo Kihyun?”

“Yes. Son Hyunwoo’s wife.” Minhyuk paused a second, assuring himself that he will keep going with his plan. “I need your help to take Kihyun away from Hyunwoo” Minhyuk leaned back to his chair, feeling relieve that he finally said his intention to the man he barely knows.

Hoseok became even more confused. Why would someone he never knew ask for his help. Could he be? “ah, You’re Son Hyunwoo’s boyfriend. I always know he’s a jerk.”

“I need to get Hyunwoo’s back. I just need to remove Kihyun from his life”

Hoseok could tell that Minhyuk is indeed a valiant person. Saying all of those boldly to person he had just met. He let out a sarcastic laugh “Why do you think I would do that, Minhyuk-ssi?”

“Oh, come on, Hoseok-ssi. I know you have a feeling for Kihyun. I saw everything that happened in the backyard that day. There is something special from the way you look at Kihyun.” Minhyuk stopped when he saw Hoseok assistant came back with their tea. Once the beta male set it down on the desk and finally exited the room, he continued.

“I’m not gonna hurt him. I just want Hyunwoo to make decision and choose me. Look at the other side, Kihyun wouldn’t need to stay in this loveless marriage any longer.” He said cockily. Probably know that Hoseok would agree with it.

As much as Hoseok want to punch Minhyuk’s coy face, the omega was right. This is probably the only way he can help Kihyun. Minhyuk could distract Hyunwoo, and it’ll be easier for him to snatch Kihyun away.

He closed his eyes, praying that decision he will choose is right. “okay, what do you want me to do?”

Hyunwoo unwillingly went back home that night. He called Minhyuk earlier hoping that he can just stay with him tonight, but the later said that he is currently in LA to visit his relative. And that he would be back tomorrow. Hyunwoo doesn’t have a choice but to wait for him.

Kicking the pebbles on the ground, Hyunwoo stopped in front of the front door. It’s snowing, his hands are freezing, yet he still wasn’t sure if he should come inside. Kihyun would usually calls him every time he came home late, but until this moment, he had received no calls or messages from his wife. Hyunwoo cursed himself for what he did this morning. He could have control it, but he can’t. He felt the need to tell Kihyun that he likes him. Hoping that Kihyun would feel the same.

It’s been almost 20 minutes he sat in the staircase of their front door. His body could no longer cooperate. He’s hungry and cold. He decided to come inside at last, praying that Kihyun would been asleep so he doesn’t need to face him.

The small bed of in the guest bedroom had been filled with pillows and blankets Kihyun could find from the other guest room. He even took all the pillows from the living room couches but it didn’t feel enough. Still contemplating whether he should just take pillows from the master bedroom, Kihyun ended up entering the widest room in the house. He slept there last night with Hyunwoo. The cinnamon scent from Hyunwoo still lingers especially on the dirty clothes in the basket. It filled his nostrils, it felt so strong as if it’s flowing through Kihyun’s blood stream. The omega closed his eyes. Trying to calm himself as he inhaled Hyunwoo’s natural musk. Even the remaining scent of Hyunwoo’s is overwhelming. Kihyun was lucky that the alpha wasn’t home. So, he can freely nest in the guestroom while borrowing Hyunwoo’s clothes since he craved an alpha scent right now. And most importantly, because he is currently not wearing any piece of clothing. The heat in his body was too much.

Kihyun used to always takes suppressant regularly, but since he got married, his mother had told him to stop. The intention of course, so that Kihyun will be blessed with cute little babies in his marriage with Hyunwoo. Without the suppressant months prior, the heat will be too much for him to handle. Kihyun never felt this tortured. He suddenly remembered what Jinyoung had told him. He stumbled to his suitcase, throwing out all the clothes in hurry to find one thing Jinyoung thought could help.

The magenta box of dildo was laying in front of him. His friend Jinyoung had suggested him to use during his heat. Of course, his friend said it’s better for Kihyun to ask Hyunwoo’s help but he had sworn he’s not going to have sex with his husband. Carefully picking the pink silicon from the box, Kihyun started to inspecting the thing on his hand. Kihyun is 25, of course he had seen this but never once in his life he used such things. And he never thought why he would need this. Until now at least. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment. 

Kihyun even googled how to penetrate himself. He does know what and how that works, he just wants to make sure. It’s his first time using that after all. Taking the lube from the dildo box earlier, he spread a generous amount of the transparent liquid on his hand. It’s vanilla scented. Jinyoung said because it’s what Kihyun’s pheromones smell like. Which Kihyun didn’t even know. He only heard from people that he does smell like vanilla.

Carefully, he inserted his index finger in his pink hole. Slowly moving his finger in and out as what it says on google. God. Kihyun can’t believe he had to do this. He somehow felt dirty, but his need is much stronger. He needed to get rid of this horrible heat inside him. As he felt his hole stretched enough for his one finger, he inserted the second. Doing the same movement as the first finger. He soon added the third digit. And starting to make circular motion. A soft moan subconsciously leaving his lips. Kihyun felt in the cloud nine. But it still wasn’t enough. With one hand preparing his hole, Kihyun used the other hand to reach for the dildo and brought it closer to him. He then took the lube, before spreading it on the dildo thoroughly. The vanilla scent liquid was all over the comforter. Yet Kihyun doesn’t care. He felt too overwhelmed and too needy to care. 

A weird sensation came from his lower area as he moved his dildo in and out. The lube coated silicon penetrating his hole drove Kihyun crazy. He threw his head back as he felt the slight pain turn into a pleasuring sensation. A once breathy moan now turned into the louder one. Kihyun was glad he doesn’t need to hold those as he is alone in the house.

Hyunwoo dropped his wallet and phone on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch. He didn’t even bother to take of his drenched coat. He rested his head on the leathered sofa, feet rested on the table in front of it. He closed his eyes. Listening to the quietness of his house and enjoying the burning wood scent from the fireplace. He was glad that Kihyun seems to be asleep already.

Seconds later, his eyebrows slowly furrowed as he smelled a familiar vanilla scent. It grew stronger by the minutes, slowly overwhelming the woody scent. Knowing exactly where the scent come from, he walked upstairs. Heading to a certain room, which is the master bedroom, only to find it empty. He decided to follow a faint sound of moaning in the hallway and ended up stopping in front of one of the guest room.

“Kihyun” Hyunwoo roared from the doorway, making Kihyun flinched. The later quickly covered his naked body, with his toy still half inside him. Hyunwoo almost can’t believe what he saw his dick twitched from the view. Does Kihyun do this often when he’s gone?

“Hyun..Hyunwoo. You’re home?” Kihyun panted. He gasped as the toy making friction with his inner wall as he stood up to scooted further from Hyunwoo. He knew he’s in trouble.

“Kihyun, Are you.. in heat?” Despite knowing the answer from the moan, the strong vanilla scent from Kihyun and the condition of his wife right know, he still proceed to ask, wanting to hear it from Kihyun himself. Although he felt the strong arousal, he tried to remain as collected as he can. He doesn’t want to make Kihyun scared.

“yes, I am.. I’m sorry…” Kihyun looked down, feeling embarrassed. He had never felt this exposed. Not even when he had sex with Hyunwoo before.

The smell of cinnamon become stronger as Hyunwoo walking closer to the omega. His eyes full of lust. Gaze never leaving Kihyun. Each step he took, the louder faster his heart thumped. “Hey, baby, look at me” Hyunwoo had his finger under Kihyun’s chin, gently lifted it to make the younger face him. “it’s okay. Let me help”

Seconds later, Hyunwoo crashed his lips to Kihyun. Expecting a rejection like he had today, but he didn’t care, Kihyun had woken up his inner alpha. But much to Hyunwoo’s surprise, Kihyun kiss him back. The omega even moaned into the kiss, giving Hyunwoo opportunity to insert his tongue to Kihyun’s mouth, fighting for dominance as Kihyun did the same with his tongue.

If it wasn’t because Hyunwoo’s tight grip on his waist, Kihyun would have slumped to the floor. His knees felt weak as he felt more arousal coming. He needed more. His inner omega needed more. He put his hands on Hyunwoo’s chest. Softly pushing him to break the kiss to gasp for some air.

“Hyunwoo..i feel hot, please help me”

Listening to Kihyun practically begging him had made Hyunwoo lose control. He lifted the omega and gently laid him on the bed. He’s not going to waste more time. With one swift movement, he undressed himself. The tightness in his pants is unbearable. He sighed in relief when his hard cock sprung out, standing proud for the omega to see. 

Kihyun’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Hyunwoo’s huge member. Surely, it’s way bigger than the toy he used before. Although he felt a little scared, the omega can’t help but ogled at the view. Couldn’t wait for it to be inside him.

He let Hyunwoo’s tongue roaming all over his body. Leaving trails of saliva it. The Alpha’s larger hand find it’s way to Kihyun’s nipple and start to flicked it. The omega gasp when Hyunwoo pinched it. The moan he had been holding all this time, Kihyun had lost it. “Hyunwoo, I I need you.”

With his lips still sucking Kihyun’s milky white skin, leaving bitemark all over, Hyunwoo’s right hand find it’s way to Kihyun’s wet hole. The omega releasing much slick. Sweet vanilla scent slick. Hyunwoo large digit gathering the slick and slowly entered the omega, making the latter flinched.

“You smell so good, baby.“ Hyunwoo growled against Kihyun’s shoulder he’d been sucking. He is addicted to Kihyun’s scent. It blended perfectly with his.

Kihyun close his eyes from a delicious sensation Hyunwoo’s finger gave him. He didn’t even realized Hyunwoo had inserted another 2 digit inside him, probably because he had prepped himself before. It felt nice. It’s way different than how he did. Hyunwoo’s large digit massaging his inner wall pushing Kihyun over the edge.

“Hyunwoo.. ” Kihyun moan as he buckled his hips to meet Hyunwoo finger. Wanting for it to go deeper. Hyunwoo let out a low growl seeing how Kihyun look so desperate with Hyunwoo’sfingers inside him. He stayed there, not moving as he want to see how Kihyun fucked himself to his finger. “Look at you, baby. Are you that desperate to be fucked?”.

Hyunwoo then took his finger out when he received no answer from the omega underneath him, receiving a whine. ”Hyunwoo, please.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give you something better.” Hyunwoo smirked as he aligned his cock at Kihyun’s entrance. Seeing how lewd Kihyun looked right now, he really had to hold himself from slamming his cock roughly inside Kihyun. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake. He wants Kihyun to enjoy it as much as he does. 

“AHHH.. Hyunwoo!!” Kihyun hands gripped Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he felt familiar pain and heat in his entrance from Hyunwoo’s member. His screamed soon muffled when hyunwoo crashed his lips on his, attempting to distract the younger from the pain. Tears rolled down Kihyun’s cheeks both from the pain and pleasure. And Hyunwoo kissed them away. “I’m sorry baby, it’ll get better soon” he said. He looked into Kihyun teary face, waiting for Kihyun to let him move.

Kihyun inhale and exhale softly, trying to adjust himself to Hyunwoo’s size. “You..you can move now.” Kihyun said when he felt a little better, eyes shut as he prepared himself to another painful sensation. And it was right, it felt really painful when Hyunwoo started to moved his dick inside him. It’s nothing like the toy he used. Hyunwoo’s dick is really big and hard. Tearing him inside. He clenched the sheet underneath him. “Hyunwoo, it’s hurt” he sobbed loudly as he buried his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

Hyunwoo did all his might to distract Kihyun from the pain. He sucked on Kihyun’s nipple, knowing it could make Kihyun more aroused. And soon, Hyunwoo noticed how Kihyun started to find pleasure in it. The younger automatically linked his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist, letting Hyunwoo reached him deeper.

The alpha groaned as Kihyun’s hole clenched around him tight. Too tight. “baby, can you be more relax?” Hyunwoo said as he kept trusting inside. He groaned again as he felt no different. He leaned forward, crashing his lips onto Kihyun’s again. Tongue molded one another.

When Kihyun started to feel more relaxed, Hyunwoo take this chance to thrust harder. Hard shaft penetrating deeper inside Kihyun. It felt amazing to be inside Kihyun. “Do you like it, baby?”. Hyunwoo didn’t even remember he had called Kihyun “baby” the whole time. But it felt right. He thrusted faster, satisfying his urge.

“ngghh, Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo” Kihyun couldn’t say anything else other than shamelessly calling his husband name when Hyunwoo’s dick hit his prostate. He moaned Hyunwoo’s name loudly as he released his cum on Hyunwoo’s stomach. His body felt tired after that, but Hyunwoo still hasn’t done yet. The latter keep pounding the omega, harder, deeper and faster.

Soon, the pleasuring sensation changed into more painful one when he felt Hyunwoo’s dick inside him grew bigger. “Hyunwoo. It’s getting bigger.. it’s hurt” He shut his eyes in pain, his hands digging into Hyunwoo’s back, leaving a nail mark. He felt so full inside, Hyunwoo’s cock had reach really deep inside him, Kihyun had never felt like this.

“Fuck” the alpha’s growled. He had completely lost his self-control, his dick had penetrated further to the omega’s birth canal, knotting his omega. “i.. I might have knot you, Kihyun” he said with a hint of regret. Not that he doesn’t want it. No. Hyunwoo had been secretly imagining Kihyun with a swollen belly, carrying his pups. And as much as he wants that to happen, he had never really talk about this with Kihyun. He’s worried that Kihyun would hate him after this.

But Kihyun on the other hand couldn’t even listen to what Hyunwoo’s said nor the implication of it. He arched his back in ecstasy as he moaned Hyunwoo’s name the moment his alpha’s cum spurted inside him, filling the sacred place. Hyunwoo swore he never heard or see such beautiful voice and view before in his life. He lunged forward to claim the omega’s lips one last time. “ _My omega_ ”

It took 45 minutes for the knot to went down. Kihyun had to admit it felt painful, but Hyunwoo held him close the whole time, muttering sweet words. He is now laying on top of Hyunwoo, that way it’ll be less painful. He laid his head on Hyunwoo’s chest, listening how his heart beating fast after their previous session.

“Ki, are you okay? We should clean up” Hyunwoo said, pampering kisses on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“yeah. But, i think my body felt like jelly.” Kihyun answered as he shuddered from the weird feeling when Hyunwoo finally took out his member.

“haha, okay. Let me do it for you” Hyunwoo carefully picked Kihyun bridal style. The younger wrapped his his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, using his last remaining strength to hold onto Hyunwoo.

Once they’re in the bathroom, Hyunwoo carefully sat Kihyun on the toilet while he prepared for the warm bath. He made sure the water is in good temperature, he also checking if there is any towel or bathrobe there.

“It’s ready, come on” Hyunwoo picked Kihyun up again, moved him to the bathtub once it filled with enough amount of water. Once Kihyun was settled comfortably, Hyunwoo get inside the bathtub too, sitting in front of Kihyun. He’s gently opened Kihyun’s leg to give him access to clean up inside Kihyun. He aimed the shower head to Kihyun’s entrance, let the water fill inside it. Kihyun could feel the water flowing outside, along with Hyunwoo’s cum earlier.

“I’m going to use the towel, baby” Hyunwoo wrapped his index finger with a thin soft towel. Slowly inserting it inside Kihyun’s hole. He made a circular motion inside cleaning it thoroughly, gently not to cause any bruise.

“Ahh, Hyunwoo” Kihyun unexpectedly moan from the friction. He knows he shouldn’t, but he’s body still feel trembling from his heat. And he felt instantly aroused when from Hyunwoo’s finger brushed over his inner wall. “Hyunwoo, i.. I need you.”

Hyunwoo was taken aback when Kihyun suddenly crashed his lips to him. Kihyun’s slender finger tracing the line of Hyunwoo’s toned chest and abs seducing him. As much as he wanted to hold himself, Hyunwoo knows he couldn’t stand against horny Kihyun. He groaned as he lifted Kihyun from the bathtub and sat him on the bathroom sink. He gave him a deep kiss before his fingers carefully entered Kihyun’s loose hole. “You drive me crazy, baby,” he muttered.

Kihyun threw his head back when Hyunwoo replace his finger with his hardened dick. It doesn’t feel as painful as before. He even brought his hips closer to the edge of the sink, wanting Hyunwoo to go deeper. He tilted his head to the side, motioning Hyunwoo to give attention to his sensitive area too.

Hyunwoo obliged. He nibbled, and sucks Kihyun’s nape and shoulder, leaving marks all over. Although it wasn’t a bond-mark. But at least it can make Kihyun remember who he belongs to. And Hyunwoo felt a sense of pride inside him. Kihyun is his. His Omega. And no one can take Kihyun away from him. 

The whole night filled with Kihyun’s moans and whimpers. They did it several times, until Kihyun no longer had any energy left. Kihyun didn’t care that they never really mated that night. Hyunwoo had never properly marked him as his omega. But he could careless about it now. All he cares about is how he can make his heat go away.

Each time they finally had their release, Kihyun found himself begging to be touched by Hyunwoo again. And ended up being fucked mercilessly by his beast of a husband. It became more and more rough than before, and Kihyun likes it. Hyunwoo had fucked him on their vanity, against the wall, even against their window facing the city outside. Kihyun wasn’t sure about it at first, afraid that people outside can see them. But his mind went blank instantly the moment Hyunwoo start to pound on him. The books, skincare, bedsheets, even their bedside lamp scattered on the floor from their intense sex. His body not any different. Bitemarks, nail scratch and red mark from Hyunwoo’s tight gripped painted almost his whole body. Kihyun was drained and in a brink of passing out.

Hours later, Hyunwoo’s tired body laid on the bed along with sleeping Kihyun. His omega must have felt exhausted from their shameful act. It was intense. Hyunwoo had never really seen Kihyun this aggressive. Hyunwoo find it sexy yet adorable how his wife being shy yet still demanding during his heat. He could only hope Kihyun wouldn’t regret it when he wakes up.

The cold bed wakes Kihyun up from his sleep. He can still feel heat in his body thus making it sensitive to the coldness of his room especially when Hyunwoo wasn’t next to him. He had used to the warmth from Hyunwoo’s body. He scanned the entire room, expecting it to be a total mess. But much to his surprise, there were no stuffs that fell from it’s respective place from last night piling around the floor, not even dirty clothes. Everything seems clean and tidy, Hyunwoo even managed to change the sheet. But Kihyun still sat there naked. Hyunwoo should have put on something on him at least. He sighed. He forgot that yesterday he had pushed his husband away. So maybe Hyunwoo still angry at him.

“Ki, you’re awake? I made you breakfast.” Hyunwoo popped up from the behind the bedroom door which had left ajar. Kihyun swiftly covered his naked body with the comforter, making Hyunwoo chuckled.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be shy.” Hyunwoo said as he set the tray on the bed, in front of Kihyun.”I’ve seen everything” he playfully whispered before giving a kiss on top of Kihyun’s head.

The omega bit his lips in embarrassment. He remembered clearly how he was practically begging for Hyunwoo to fuck him the whole night. Although he didn’t mean for it to happen, his body needed it. It was very painful yesterday during his heat. Kihyun had never experience this before. He always takes his suppressant on time, and never had to deal with such things.

“Hyunwoo… thank you” Kihyun muttered, not daring to look at his husband.

Hyunwoo put his index finger under Kihyun’s chin, forcing him to tilt his head upwards. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m your husband. You can always ask for my help. Why would you use a toy? Don’t you know it won’t really help?” Hyunwoo looked deep into Kihyun’s eyes. Watched as the latter timidly shook his head.

“argh, I can’t believe I’m jealous of a toy” the alpha running his hand through his hair in frustration as he switched his focus to the food he had prepared. “Come on, let’s eat, you must be hungry.”

Kihyun looking at the man in front of him as if he never knew him. He is now convinced Hyunwoo had changed into a completely different person. He had been very gentle to him the entire night. It was a little bit rough, but in a good way. The way it was satisfying their needs.

Kihyun noticed how Hyunwoo made sure he wasn’t hurting him. Just like right now after they had their breakfast, Hyunwoo help him again to clean up. “Thank you, Hyunwoo” Kihyun said as he brushed his husband’s hair. Hyunwoo stopped for a second to look at Kihyun before leaning to give a sweet kiss on his wife’s lips. “Thank you for trusting me, baby.”

Minhyuk had been pacing back and forth in his living room frustratedly in the past 30 minutes. Yesterday Hyunwoo told him that he needed him and Minhyuk thought that Hyunwoo had finally come to his senses and choose him. But this morning, Hyunwoo called him again, saying that they shouldn’t see each other anymore. Minhyuk wanted to shout at the alpha, letting out all the swearing words he knows, but it wasn’t worth it. He had a better plan to make Hyunwoo his.

He took out his phone, calling his recent partner for his plan. “Hoseok-ssi. We’ll start today.” He elaborated the plan to Hoseok. Reminding him to stick to it and he will take care of the rest. Truthfully, Minhyuk doesn’t even care about Hoseok nor Kihyun. He just needed them to make Hyunwoo jealous.

Watching a random movie on tv, Kihyun is now cuddling with Hyunwoo in his living room. Hyunwoo had insisted for him to wear his sweater which was too large for him. He rested his head on Hyunwoo’s chest while the latter brushed his hair with his finger. Randomly giving kisses on his head. “Baby, what do you want to do later?”

Kihyun blushed at the new nickname Hyunwoo gave him. It’s not like he doesn’t like it, but it sounded to intimate for him. “I don’t know. Should we go out?”

“No” Hyunwoo answered shortly. “What if your heat come back? What if it hasn’t fully over.”

Kihyun pouted to Hyunwoo’s answer. It might be because of his hormones, but he felt annoyed when Hyunwoo rejected him. He scooted away from his husband feeling annoyed.

Hyunwoo saw as his wife crossed his hands over his chest, looking straight to the tv, with a pout on his lips. Making Hyunwoo want to kiss him and maybe ravished him again like last night. “Hey, baby, I promised I’ll bring you out when your heat completely over, okay.” He scooted closer. As he was about to console his wife, he received a call from someone he promised to avoid. Minhyuk. Just few hours ago they talk over the phone. And now, Minhyuk had called him again.

“baby, I have to take this call” Hyunwoo said as he gave a peck on Kihyun’s cheek before walking upstairs so that Kihyun wouldn’t heard their conversation.

Hyunwoo wished he could be more strict towards Minhyuk. He wished he could just say no when Minhyuk ask him to meet today, for closure he said. And Hyunwoo had no other choice than to agree with the Minhyuk’s request, saying that he will meet with the omega this afternoon.

“Was it call from work?” Kihyun said as he saw Hyunwoo entered the living room. He noticed how Hyunwoo looked annoyed. Kihyun could tell by Hyunwoo’s furrowed eyebrows and puckered lips.

“yeah, I had to meet some associate this afternoon. Would you be okay by yourself?” Hyunwoo ask as he sat next to Kihyun, bringing the younger to his arms. He feel bad for lying but he had no other choice.

As much as he wanted to say no, Kihyun couldn’t keep Hyunwoo away from his work. They’re here because Hyunwoo had business to do. So Kihyun just nod. Reassuring his husband that he would be fine and that he doesn’t need to worry.

“Don’t go outside okay. I don’t want any alpha smell your pheromones in case you have your heat again.” Hyunwoo said strictly to his wife who’s walking behind him. “I’ll be back soon as I can” he turned to face Kihyun.

“But Hyunwoo, it’s boring to be home all day. Can I just go out for 5 minutes?”

“No. Kihyun.”

“But-“

“I said no, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo growled using his alpha voice. Knowing Kihyun will instantly obeyed him. Only to regret it seconds later when he saw Kihyun about to cry.

He massaged his temple, mentally cursing himself. “I’m sorry, baby. Please just listen to me this time, okay? I’ll be back soon.” He brought his wife to his embrace, giving the later a deep lingering kiss before leaving out of the door.

Kihyun plopped himself on the sofa. It’s been only 30 minutes yet he’s already feeling so bored. The tv was left unseen as he found no interesting shows in it. He grabbed his phone, decided to call Hoseok when his phone rang. He’s face lit up as he saw the caller ID.

“Hoseok-hyung!”

“hey, Ki. Can we meet? I’m in New York to see you.”

Kihyun did remember what Hyunwoo told him. Yet he purposely ignored it. It’s Hoseok hyung, someone who meant a lot to him, he’ll definitely come and meet him. Especially when Hoseok came to New York just to see him. He would fight Hyunwoo if he needed to. 

“Sure hyung” Kihyun answered with no regret. Completely clueless of what is coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far. I'm really sorry it took a long time and came out just like this. I re-read it so many times, in hope that i can fix it, but alast, this is what i'm able to do. Perhaps i could improve in my next fics. Please let me know what you think or if there any critics or suggestion for future chapters. i'd really appreciate that :D


	16. Another person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is like a rollercoaster ride for him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the grammar and vocabularies errors :D

Hyunwoo’s car finally stopped in front of a Hotel Minhyuk had told him. He still wasn’t sure if going out with Minhyuk will be a good idea. All he wanted to spend his time with Kihyun, especially that he is in his heat period. He wants to take care of his wife. But then he remembered what Minhyuk had told him over the phone. The omega dared to threatened him.

Earlier, Minhyuk had ask Hyunwoo to spend a day with him. For the last time before they break up. Well, for Hyunwoo, it wasn’t really a breakup, they never really dated before. As much as Hyunwoo hated Minhyuk’s idea, he had no other choice than to go along since Minyuk had threatened him that he will keep messing with Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s relationship. And will also tell Kihyun the secret Hyunwoo had been keeping from his wife.

“Hey baby," Minhyuk linked his arms around Hyunwoo’s who’s been waiting in the hotel lobby. “Thanks for meeting me,”

Hyunwoo scoffed to Minhyuk’s word although he still let Minhyuk clinging on him. “How can I not? You fucking threatened me.”

“Oh baby, how could I threatened a powerful person like you?”

“I’m not going to waste my time any longer. What do you want me to do?”

Putting up with Minhyuk has never been this hard before. Hyunwoo had to keep his emotion in check as he’s being dragged along by Minhyuk from one store to another. His hands already full with shopping bags. Dignity? Hyunwoo had nothing left. He was basically Minhyuk’s servant now. But come to think about it, Hyunwoo would rather spend his money buying Minhyuk all the designer stuff he asked for, than staying in a hotel room, doing something they used to do. A lot. God, how thinking about it already disgust Hyunwoo.

“Baby what do you think about this jacket?” Minhyuk asked Hyunwoo who had been on his phone the whole time. It was probably his hundred questions today. Well, maybe he was just exaggerating but Minhyuk had asked the same question since two hours ago and Hyunwoo had lost count.

“Good,” Hyunwoo said without even looking at the omega. He remembers how boring it was to go shopping with Minhyuk. Hyunwoo wouldn’t go with him unless the younger was sulking because of his mistake and Hyunwoo had to make it up to him. Other than that, he hates going shopping with Minhyuk.

But it’s completely different experience than that time he shopped with Kihyun for a skating boots. Kihyun who doesn’t really like shopping, made Hyunwoo to be the one to pick a suitable shoes for him. Surprisingly, it was fun. Hyunwoo doesn’t really know why it’s different than the time he spent with Minhyuk. Perhaps, it’s because of Kihyun. Hyunwoo could go to the most boring place and still can enjoy it with Kihyun by his side.

The alpha reluctantly checked his phone which had ringed with notification for the nth time this afternoon. He grunted as he saw another notification from the bank, notifying him that his credit card had been used, again. This time for 3,900 dollars for a Gucci leather jacket Minhyuk chose. After 5 store they visit, Hyunwoo had spent around 75,000 US dollars including what Hyunwoo thought as hideous shoes from Balenciaga. Hyunwoo had to remind himself why he agreed to do this in the first place. 75 thousand dollars is nothing for him.

“Hyung!!” Kihyun ran to Hoseok’s embrace the moment he opened the door for the older. It’s been so long since the last time they met. His favorite person in front of him looks thinner. His muscle definitely still there, but Kihyun noticed how he lost some fat in his cheeks. “Hyung, have you been eating well?” he asked in concerned.

Hoseok smiled to the question. He missed this side of Kihyun. The caring side of him, that made him feel loved and protected in some way. “No, I was thinking about you the whole time, I couldn’t even eat” he blurted out. He meant it for a joke to lighten the mood. But it wasn’t entirely a lie, Kihyun has always be in his mind.

Kihyun stretched out his hand to cup Hoseok’s face, his thumbed softly caressing the hollowed cheeks. And Hoseok was sure his heart skipped a beat from the touch. He had never been this close to Kihyun. Very close that he can even see the tiny moles on the side of his lips, on his nose and under his left eyes. Kihyun once told him that he doesn’t like his moles, but for Hoseok, those tiny moles on Kihyun makes him looks even more beautiful. Call him crazy, but everything about Kihyun is perfect.

“Hyung, please take care of yourself. I don’t want you to get sick,” Kihyun said before resting his head on Hoseok’s broad chest. His arms clinging around Hoseok’s neck. Although Hoseok felt a little awkward, he wrapped his arms around the younger nonetheless, hand caressing Kihyun’s hair.

That moment, what Hoseok wished more than anything is for the time to stop. He wants to stay like this, with Kihyun in his arms. Hoseok hates himself for leaving Kihyun that day and for not being able to protect him from Hyunwoo. But he was just a teenager, he had no other choice than to follow his family to leave to the States. If only he can tell Kihyun to wait for him until he comes back, maybe, just maybe he will have Kihyun as his wife, living happily with their little children.

“hey, are you okay?” Hoseok said as he felt Kihyun’s body shaking slightly. He pulled Kihyun from his embrace, studying his face. As much as he wants to stay like that, he still needed to finish the task given by Minhyuk.

Kihyun nod, wiping small tears in the corner of his eyes. Maybe it was happy tears, that Hyunwoo had been treating him nicely which makes him happy recently, or maybe it was sad tears, that there are some thing still worries him and Kihyun wanted to scream or at least tell Hoseok about it yet he can't. He needs to look happy in front of Hoseok, he doesn’t want his hyung to be worried about him. “where are we going, Hyung?”

“Your favorite place”

“Gelato shop?” Kihyun asked with still watery eyes.

“nope, waffle.” Hoseok said as he wiped the remaining tears in Kihyun’s eyes with his sleeves. He is not going to ask Kihyun about it now. “let’s go” He took Kihyun’s hand with him and pulled him to his car. He is excited to spend time with Kihyun. Although, deep inside, he felt bad to the younger that he is about to do something out of the younger knowledge. He knows he shouldn’t have gone with Minhyuk’s plan, but he is too selfish to stay quiet about Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s fake marriage.

Kihyun sang with all his might in Hoseok’s car. His favorite song in being played in the radio, and he can’t help but sing along to it. This is what he likes being with Hoseok. He doesn’t need to hold himself back. He can be himself without even care of what other’s say. Because he knows, Hoseok is there to protect him. But with Hyunwoo, although he knows his husband had slowly changed, he always find himself tiptoeing around, afraid that any small thing could trigger Hyunwoo’s anger. Which is the thing Kihyun afraid the most.

Hoseok on the other hand knows that when Kihyun sang out loud like this, it means that something is bothering him and as much as he wanted to ask, he knows it’s not the right time just yet. So, he let Kihyun be, he even sang along with him, harmonizing it together. The sang, they laughed, they had fun.

The traffic was not that bad, thirty minutes later, they arrived in a small waffle shop in one of the busy street of New York. People says, you have to tried it at least once when you’re there. 

Warm waffle, and cold weather matched perfectly. No wonder that day the line is so long. Hoseok didn’t even think that they will still have it by the time they’re finally get inside the shop, but looking at how Kihyun was so eager to try it, he decided to just stood there in the chilly weather.

“Are you cold?” Hoseok asked when he saw Kihyun rubbed his hands together. He always knows Kihyun was very sensitive to cold weather.

“eung, I should have brought thicker scarf” Kihyun fixed his scarf around him tighter.

Without thinking twice, Hoseok took off his blue Fendi knitted scarf and put it around Kihyun neck. He affectionately tightened it so Kihyun can get a bit warmer. “Give me your hands” Hoseok said as he stretched his arms, waiting for Kihyun to put his hand.

Kihyun smiled when Hoseok rubbed their hands together. The older also blew warm air to Kihyun’s hand so that Kihyun can stays warm. He listened to Hoseok’s nag of how Kihyun should have brought his mitten or at least told him so that they can stopped to buy it before getting in line in the waffle shop. Kihyun had to assured him that he will be fine, and for the entire time they stood there, Hoseok holding his hand tight.

After almost 45 minutes waiting in line, standing in the cold weather of New York in February, Kihyun and Hoseok finally get their seat inside the store. Kihyun was glad they got the one near the window, which is Kihyun’s favorite place whenever he visits a café.

Kihyun chose the strawberry waffle with melted chocolate on top meanwhile Hoseok chose the new menu, Matcha waffle. They were so excited when the waiter finally came with their order.

“Hi, here are your orders. Can I get you anything else?” the waiter asked them as she arranged the plate on the small white marble table with gold accent on the legs.

“That’s all, thank you.” Hoseok politely thank the waiter. He blushed when the waiter told him that they look cute together.

They don’t have much time to chat while eating their waffle. Many people still waiting in line outside and Kihyun feel bad if they took too much time. So, they’re focusing to finish their waffle. Hoseok fed him to let him try the new taste. Kihyun suddenly remembered yesterday when he spent time with Hyunwoo in cake shop. It was fun too. It was technically his first date with his husband. Guilt suddenly washed up in him. He felt bad that he left the house without his husband’s permission.

Just as Kihyun was thinking about Hyunwoo, his phone rang and he felt a rush of adrenaline when he saw the caller ID. _Hyunwoo-ssi_. He chose to reject the call. He can’t possibly answer it right now, it’s too loud, Hyunwoo might get suspicious. And obviously, he can’t tell Hyunwoo that he’s out with Hoseok, not right now at least, since Hyunwoo had strictly forbade him ealier.

Hyunwoo wanted to throw his phone when his calls went to voicemail for the third time. He was irritated. Kihyun doesn’t usually does this unless he is at work. Which is strange because Kihyun is curently supposed to be home, Hyunwoo was sure Kihyun has his phone with him all the time. He just couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t answer it.

“Baby, You’re okay?” Minhyuk said after he went back from the rest room. Hyunwoo forgot that he is not supposed to talk with Kihyun today. That was one of Minhyuk’s stupid term. To spend the whole day with him without interruption, that means, talking to Kihyun included.

They’re currently in one of the outdoor restaurant next to an expensive hotel near their shopping area. Hyunwoo wanted to reject the offer, but he is currently hungry and annoyed. Perhaps, being annoyed at Minhyuk makes him even more hungry. 

“Did you call Kihyun just now? It seems that he didn’t pick up.”

“…”

“it’s okay, you can tell me. I know you missed your wife. Perhaps, he’s out.” Minhyuk said casually as he sipped his mojito.

“No, I told him to stay home. He had his heat yesterday,”

“ah., okay. Did you knotted him during his heat?” The words subconsciously blurted out by him. Minhyuk couldn’t lie but he felt a pang in his heart when he heard Hyunwoo’s answer. He now understood why Hyunwoo had decided that he chose Kihyun this morning. It’s because they’re in a special relationship now. Some says sex could grow feelings between couple. And it must be what's happening between Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

But he had spent years with Hyunwoo. However, every time his heat comes, Hyunwoo would keep his distance from him. Hyunwoo doesn’t even want to let Minhyuk come to his office nor picking up his call. Come to think about it, Hyunwoo probably had never likes him from the beginning. It was always the one sided love for him.

So now, Minhyuk had become even more determined to continue his plan. The only thing different is now instead of wanting Hyunwoo to get back to him, he also wanted to revenged on Hyunwoo, for all the years he had wasted to put up with hyunwoo attitude. He wouldn't let Hyunwoo get his happiness with Kihyun. 

Hyunwoo felt annoyed with Minhyuk’s sudden question. It certainly was an unusual conversation to have with someone in the middle of their lunch. “Watch your mouth, Min. I’m not going to answer such question.” Hyunwoo said as he fixed his posture. The waiter is coming with their food and Hyunwoo couldn’t wait to fill his energy before spending the rest of his deal with Minhyuk.

“Kihyun, can you go with me to the hotel where I’m staying? I have something to give you, but I forgot to bring it” Hoseok said as he stood in front of the cashier. He took out his wallet and get his credit card from it and gave it to the cashier as she proceed the payment.

“Sure hyung.”

“Okay” Hoseok then secretly texted Minhyuk that they’re on their way to the hotel. It’s time for their grand plan.

Minhyuk smirked in excitement as he replied to hoseok’s text, saying that it’s clear on his side. Which means he’s ready for their next plan. He had prepared everything well. He had made Hyunwoo sat facing the hotel next to their restaurant so that he can see when Hoseok and Kihyun arrived.

After waiting for 20 minutes, Minhyuk can finally see Hoseok’s white car stopped in front of the hotel. He saw the alpha gave the car key to the valet boy. Kihyun was next to him, and as planned, Hoseok had his hand holding Kihyun’s. Pretending to be seems like a couple.

“Min, come on, let’s go” He had finished his food while ago. Hyunwoo wanted to just get out of this restaurant, but Minhyuk said to wait for another minutes. The omega’s been busy texting someone on his phone. And Hyunwoo now had nothing to do. He just looked at random people passing the street across them.

Hyunwoo’s eyes grew wide when he caught a familiar someone get out of a white Mercedes. A familiar brown haired omega with a familiar alpha next to him. Holding hand without a care in the world. Hyunwoo was hundred percent sure it was his wife. HIS wife with another alpha coming to a hotel. And can only have bad thought as of why two person who likes each other comes to a hotel.

“KIHYUN!” Hyunwoo roared from the seat. He didn’t even care if everyone now staring at him. He needs to stop Kihyun this instance.

The omega flinched when he heard Hyunwoo’s voice calling for him. He thought that he was hallucinating as his husband is supposedly at work. He looked at the source of the voice, which is from the restaurant on his left. There he saw his husband with his boyfriend, Minhyuk which made Kihyun’s heart broke into pieces. Hyunwoo had lied to him.

Seconds later, he saw his husband strode to him in anger. His steps creating a thumping sounds against the concrete street. Kihyun tightened his hand on Hoseok. He subconsciously hid behind the larger man.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HIM!”

Kihyun tears spilled the moment Hyunwoo shouted at him. His husband gripped his arms, pulling him to get closer. Everyone is looking at them. Probably judging him as he seems to be the one cheated on his husband.

“Hyunwoo-ssi, back off” Hoseok tried to talk as calm as he can. The angrier he gets, the more Hyunwoo will hurt Kihyun who looked so terrified right now.

“YOU!! HOW DARE YOU TOOK MY WIFE TO A HOTEL! DON’T YOU HAVE A DECENCY?” Hyunwoo punched coming at Hoseok the moment he finished his sentence. The shorter alpha fell to the floor. His lips now dripping blood.

“Hyung!!” Kihyun rushed to Hoseok. He quickly took the end of his scarf and wiped the blood on the corner of the older’s lips.

To say that he is jealous is an understatement. Hyunwoo is furious. He felt betrayed that Kihyun had lied to him, cheating on him behind his back. Hyunwoo clenched his hand, so hard that it almost lost it’s color. All he wants to do is to punch the face of Hoseok. He doesn’t even care if Kihyun felt hurt because of that.

And so he did. Hyunwoo lunged to Hoseok, pulling him by his collar as he got more irritated of how Kihyun always defend the other alpha. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY WIFE!” He gave another punches on his face and stomach. Only to be stopped by Kihyun who suddenly pulled Hoseok and stood in his place instead.

“HYUNWOO, STOP!! STOP!!” Kihyun spread his arms, protecting Hoseok who stood weakly behind him. His body is smaller of course, but that doesn’t stop Kihyun to try his best to shield Hoseok from Hyunwoo’s outrage.

“KIHYUN, MOVE!”

“No. I’m not going to let you hit Hoseok Hyung again.”

“FINE!” Hyunwoo gripped Kihyun’s arms tightly, before dragging the younger with him. But Kihyun resisted. Hoseok was there, hurt, he can’t just leave him alone. He wriggled himself from Hyunwoo’s grip.

“No, stop, Hyunwoo. I don’t want to go with you!!”

“KIHYUN, COME!”

“No, Hyunwoo. I hate you. Let me go. I HATE YOU!!”

Hyunwoo swore he felt his heart break the very moment Kihyun said those words. All this time, when he is wondering if Kihyun actually hates him, he finally had his answer. His wife does hates him. He instantly let go of Kihyun’s arm. But kept his gaze at his wife’s face who looks at him with hatred.

Kihyun hates Hyunwoo. How his husband betrayed him and lied to him. Wondering if this the reason why Hyunwoo brought him all the way to New York? As an excuse to meet his lover just like when they had their Honeymoon in Jeju. Kihyun suddenly felt so stupid. Just when he had opened his heart for Hyunwoo, when he let Hyunwoo help him during his heat, Hyunwoo decided it was all just fun game. To fuel his ego. Treating Kihyun like a property.

“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo tried to reach for his wife one more time but the omega swatted his hand and backed off a couple steps.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Kihyun spat in anger. His breath hitched with all the rage boiling inside him.

And Hyunwoo gave up. He doesn’t want to force Kihyun to follow him. Not in front of all these people at least. With heavy steps, Hyunwoo walked to Minhyuk who had been watching them from the beginning, intertwining their hands.

Kihyun flinched when he saw his husband walked away with Minhyuk. His heart hurt. Deep inside, he wished that his husband would beg for him to go with him, but then again, who is Kihyun in Hyunwoo’s life. He crouched down as he covered his face and cried out loud. Doesn’t care how everyone staring at him.

“Hey, Kihyun-ah, come on, let’s get inside” Hoseok rushed to Kihyun and pulled him to stand. He brought Kihyun to his arms, patting his back to comfort him. “shh, it’s okay.”

“come on, let’s go to my room. Let me get you some water.”

Kihyun sat on a velvet chair in Hoseok’s hotel room. He waited as Hoseok get him a glass of water. Today is like a rollercoaster ride for him. He was so happy in the morning. With all the loves he got from his husband. And then feel sad that his husband had to leave him for “work”, then feeling excited to spend his day with Hoseok, and then feeling devastated knowing his husband had lied to him to spend his day with MInhyuk.

“Hey, here, drink this first” Hoseok sat on the edge of the bed in front of the chair where Kihyun’s sitting. He wiped the blood on his lips with a tissue. His cheeks and stomach hurt from Hyunwoo’s punches, but he was glad that Hyunwoo didn’t hurt Kihyun.

“Hyung, I’m sorry” Kihyun said as he staring at the cup of water on his lap. With tears threating to fall. 

“Kihyun-ah, did Hyunwoo ever hurt you physically?” Hoseok couldn’t help but ask that out of curiosity. He had a bad feeling from the way Hyunwoo treated him and how Kihyun looked so terrified in front of the alpha.

Kihyun nod. Sobbing harder as he can't no longer keep it from Hoseok anymore. “He.. he did. Several times before" The memories of how Hyunwoo hit him and assaulted him in the first few months of their marriage flashed in his mind.

“Kihyun” Hoseok took Kihyun’s hand, gently brushed his thumb on the back of it. “Why don’t you just leave him? Why don’t you just divorce him?”

“I..I can’t, hyung. My parents owed him a lot of money.”

“I’ll pay. No matter how much it is. I’ll pay. Just leave him, Ki.” Hoseok was desperate. He had promised himself he would do anything to get Kihyun out of his contract marriage. 

“I can’t” There is a pause in his sentence. Kihyun was still doubting his feeling. “I....I love him, Hyung” when he heard himself admitting it to Hoseok, Kihyun felt so pathetic. The reality hit him how his love is just a one-sided one. From the beginning and it will never change.

Hyunwoo will never love him. He said it himself. Hyunwoo never wished to find a mate. Hyunwoo will forever like this. Playing around with anyone he wants. Kihyun, Minhyuk or maybe any other omega he saw on the street. Kihyun will never be special. Just because he had sex during his heat, just because Hyunwoo treated him gently that night, doesn’t mean Kihyun is anything special to his husband. Hyunwoo will always chose Minhyuk over him. After all, he is the one who came to their life. Taking Hyunwoo from Minhyuk who had been by his side for years.

Kihyun's answered were like a thunder in the afternoon to Hoseok. He never thought Kihyun would say that. He felt his heart cracked from Kihyun’s confession. He felt so many different emotions in him right now. Guilt, that he tried to take Kihyun away from Hyunwoo. Jealous, that Kihyun is actually in love with someone else. And also angry that the person Kihyun’s in love with is someone who had dared to hurt him physically and emotionally.

Taking his leather jacket that he threw on the bed earlier, Hoseok quickly left the room. He didn’t even say anything to Kihyun who looked at him confused. He needed some air.

Minhyuk flinched when Hyunwoo slammed his hotel room door in anger. The alpha was very quiet in the car on their way there. Hyunwoo didn’t say a word. Not even when a random man bumped into him. But anyone knows, Hyunwoo’s silence is like a brewing storm. 

Hyunwoo slammed the door really hard, causing a loud bang. Thank god it was very thick woods otherwise it would break in instant.

“Hey, Hyunwoo, calm down” Minhyuk said as he dared himself to hug Hyunwoo from behind. It was a daring move, since Hyunwoo could have elbowed him or pushed him or worse, hit him.

But much to Minhyuk’s surprise, Hyunwoo turned around to hug him. He buried his face in Minhyuk’s nape, hands started to unbuttoning Minhyuk’s shirt. Minhyuk let out a soft moan when Hyunwoo started to give kisses on his now exposed shoulder. And Minhyuk knows exactly where this is going. “Hyun..Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo growled as Minhyuk started to moan from his touch. He should have enjoyed it, like he used to, but all he could think about is Kihyun’s face, especially last night now they spend the night together. It was unexplainable. Hyunwoo had been with so many omegas but none of them felt like Kihyun. Not even Minhyuk who is really experienced in this kind of thing.

He pulled the younger to the bed, pushed him to sit in front of him as he stood on the side. He unzipped his pants and pulled his member out. He pulled Minhyuk’s face closer to it. “You know what to do!”

Minhyuk gave what Hyunwoo wants. He started to put Hyunwoo’s member inside his mouth. He had done this so many times to Hyunwoo. He knows exactly how Hyunwoo likes it. He bopped his head trying to put it deeper in his mouth. It almost reached his throat, making him difficult to breath, especially when Hyunwoo had his hand on his head, pushing it in deeper.

It doesn’t take long until Hyunwoo felt the familiar urge to cum. He pulled out his member, stroking it fast until he spurted his white liquid all over Minhyuk’s face.

Minyuk licked Hyunwoo’s cum that spread all over his face. He knows it will turned Hyunwoo more, like it used to. He made sure to leered at the alpha. “Hyunwoo..” He pushed the older to lied on the bed before straddling his lap. His hand stroking the back of Hyunwoo’s head as he leaned to whisper in Hyunwoo's ear. Seductively. “Tonight, I’ll make you forget about Kihyun,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone, I'm back. So sorry that i haven't posted an update for almost 3 weeks. I'm currently not in a good situation, mentally and physically. But then i remembered everyone who had made time to leave kudos and comment in my story. So i wrote this despite feeling not well. I'm so so sorry that this chapter turned out like this. (But i think i've included some of your suggestions here😊).
> 
> I'd love to know what you think about this chapter. And what do you think will happen and should happen (i need idea 🙈 ).  
> Thanks for reading this far, leaving kudos and comment (each of them meant alot to me 🥰). I love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this far, any comments or kudos could really motivate me to continue writing another chapter. ^^


End file.
